Love Endures All Things
by VampiresAndLiars
Summary: Juliet Jacobs moves with her mother from London to the town of Mystic Falls. Juliet has her secrets and little does she know, this town has secrets too. After meeting a certain original vampire, problems from her past arise and threaten to tear them apart, but love endures all things, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

_"Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."_ - 1 Corinthians 13:7

* * *

><p>I groaned as my alarm clock went off, sticking a hand out from underneath a mountain of blankets to shut it off. Today was my first day at a new school in Mystic Falls, Virginia. My mother and I had moved into town a week before from London. She had said that we needed a new start in a new city. Truthfully, I didn't really understand why we had to leave, but I decided not to question it for her sake. Besides, I was seventeen so I'd be moving out in a year anyway.<p>

Ever since my father left, I had noticed a change in my mother; she had become more anxious and watched over me like a hawk, which was more obnoxious than endearing.

I was only seven when my father left us, so I didn't remember much about him. Or, maybe I had just chosen to ignore the memories of him until they were almost forgotten - I didn't know which. He had never been around much because he worked a lot, but when he was around he usually drank too much, yelled at my mother for what seemed like every little thing, and would end the evening passed out on the couch. I had never liked him, but what did it matter now? He abandoned us ten years ago.

I shook the unpleasant thoughts from my head and got up. I picked out a tank top and some skinny jeans from my closet before going to my bathroom to get dressed. I applied my make-up, and curled my long blond hair that cascaded down to my waist - it was my pride and joy, so I spent extra time on it in the morning. Giving myself a satisfied grin, I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning mum." I said. I sat down on a stool by the counter. My mother greeted me with a familiar smile. Her light brown hair was tossed up in a messy bun and she was still in her pajamas. She looked a bit stressed, as she always did.

"Morning Jules. Are you excited for school today?" she asked in her best concerned, motherly voice.

"Yes, I'm especially looking forward to being the new girl with a funny accent. I wonder how many Harry Potter jokes they'll make." I said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I mindlessly drummed my fingers against the granite countertop.

She shook her head and chuckled to herself. "You'll be fine love. Just try not to be so cynical and rude, give it a chance."

"I'm not being cynical, I'm being realistic. If I walk in there thinking that I'll have the best day of and that I'll make a million new friends, that'd make me a bloody idiot! I'm not even sure I'll manage to make one friend today." I said. I had never had an easy time making friends, or keeping them for that matter, and being the new girl surely wouldn't make things any easier.

"Like I said, give today a chance. Small towns are full of little surprises." she said. There was a naïve hope in her voice that irritated me. Ever since the move, my mother had this perpetual sense of optimism about her that drove me mad.

I scoffed. "Alright then." She set a bowl of fruit and a cup of raspberry tea in front of me and went to the living room. I slowly ate my breakfast, trying to delay the inevitability of going to school. When I was done I put my dishes in the sink and headed back to my room to get my shoes and bag.

After searching through my closet, I decided on wearing my favorite pair of boots. I packed my things into a messenger bag and tossed it over my shoulder. After grabbing my car keys, I left the room.

I walked slowly toward the front door, still trying to delay going to school. "Better hurry up or you'll be late!" my mother yelled from the other room.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok mum!" I called back. I opened the door and blinked at the bright morning light. Why was it so bright? I was used to clouds and rain, not sunshine. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my car. It was a gift, more like a bribe, from my mother when she had told me we were moving. Being a bit of a material person, I gladly accepted it.

I gave myself a mental pep-talk about how school wouldn't end up being as bad as I thought. I told herself that I would make new friends and try to be confident, or at least pretend to be. It's not that I was insecure, because I'm not. In fact, I was openly conceded, but I had a bad habit of over-thinking and then worrying myself over simple things. Adversely, when I don't over-think things, I under-think them.

I pulled myself from my thoughts when I finally arrived at school. It wasn't very big like my school in London had been, but then again this school only had a few hundred students. I pulled into the student parking lot and turned the car off. I walked quickly into the school to the front office, trying not to attract any attention.

As soon as I opened the office door, I was greeted by an elderly woman with short gray hair. "Hello dear! What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I'm Juliet Jacobs, I just moved here from London. I was wondering who I'm supposed to go to so I can get my schedule." I replied.

"Oh, of course dear. Let me get your things, I'll be right back!" she said before disappearing into a small room behind the desk. I let out a small sigh as I was left standing there awkwardly.

"Excuse me, are you the new girl, Juliet?" a voice asked from one of the nearby chairs. I turned around and saw a girl with short blonde curls and dark blue eyes standing up to greet me.

"Yes." I nodded.

The girl smiled. "Great. I'm Caroline Forbes. I'll be showing you around today and helping you out with anything you need." she said, smiling from ear-to-ear. This girl was seriously happy, like too happy. Maybe it was just my bad mood that made this girl seem overly happy.

"Great. It's nice to meet you Caroline." I said with false enthusiasm, shaking her hand.

The receptionist came back out from the back room with a few papers in hand. "Oh great, I see you two have already met. Caroline's one of our best students here at Mystic Falls High and she'll be a great guide for you." she assured me. I nodded, taking the papers from her.

"Well, shall we get going?" Caroline asked, walking towards the door.

"You're the guide, you tell me." I replied. Not amused by my sarcastic attitude, Caroline ignored my tone and walked out.

"This day is not starting out too well." I thought. I sighed and continued following Caroline down the long, crowded hallway. The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- I hope you guys like this! Its been a while since I've written anything, so excuse me if I'm a bit rusty. Anyway, I know much hasn't happened yet, but trust me, it'll get better. This is just an introduction. This story will be a bit AU. Kol and Alaric are alive, Bonnie is still a witch and Elena is a vampire. I'm not sure if I'll follow some events of the show or not, but the story takes place around the time of seasons 3 and 4. The pairings will be CarolineKlaus, Elena/Damon, Jeremy/Bonnie and Matt/Rebekah. So, let me know what you guys think and PM me any ideas. Oh, and I will try to update this story on the weekends since I have school, so please don't rush me. Thanks for reading. Please review :)**

Here's the link to Juliet's outfit polyvore/untitled_210/set?id=112336230


	2. Chapter 2

***Juliet's POV***

I followed behind Caroline as she led me down the hall. We were watched by inquisitive eyes as we parted the masses; I couldn't help but smirk. "So, what's your first class?" she asked. She stopped abruptly and spun on her heel to face me.

I glanced down at my schedule. "U.S. History with Mr. Saltzman."

She nodded. "Me too! He's a great teacher by the way. I'll show you to his room. Come on." She turned around and led me to the classroom. We stopped outside the door and she started talking to a group of people who I assumed were her friends. "Hey guys! This is Juliet. She just moved here from London." she said.

Her friends, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Matt, proceeded to introduce themselves to me one by one.

"Nice to meet you all." I replied with exaggerated enthusiasm. My mother's advice to be be nice ran through my head. I deicided to give them a chance since they seemed nice, even if they weren't like my usual crowd.

The bell rang and we all went into class. Everyone sat down in their assigned seats, leaving me standing at the front of the class standing alone. The man who I asumed was Mr. Saltzman turned to me. "You must be our new student, Juliet." Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Yup." I deadpanned.

He flashed me a friendly smile that made me feel a little guilty for being rude. "Welcome. Let's find you a seat." He glanced around the classroom for a moment and his eyes settled on an empty desk, conveniently in the front of the class. Lucky me. He gestured to it, so I went over to it and slung my bag over the back of the chair before sitting down. I could feel the eyes of the other students burning a hole in the back of my head. I smirked, just like when I had walked down the hallway. Though I wouldn't say it out loud, I was enjoying the attention. Maybe being the new girl wouldn't be that bad after all. Mr. Saltzman cleared his throat and began his lecture.

I tried to listen and take notes, but I could feel someone staring at me. I glanced over at the person sitting in the desk next to mine, pushing a curl away from my face so I could see clearly. My blue eyes made contact with a pair of piercing brown ones; a boy's eyes to be exact. He smirked in a charming, flirtatious way. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the board where Mr. Saltzman was writing notes, ignoring the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach. I felt his gaze move away from me, hopefully he was offended by my lack of interest. There's nothing quite like rejecting a handsome boy. It definitely makes you feel a bit better about yourself.

At last, the bell rang. I quickly got up and packed my things. Caroline offered to escort me to my next class, but I declined as politely as I could. I went to my locker to put one of my books away. I closed my locker and turned around, gasping as I nearly waked into someone. I looked up into the familiar eyes that had been staring at me in history class. I sighed as my stomach started knotting up and heat rushed to my cheeks. "Excuse me." I huffed rudely, trying to step past him, but he side-stepped in front of me.

"Hello darling. I'm Kol." he said with a cheeky grin. I resisted the urge to grin back at him.

"And I'm not impressed, so move." I snapped, averting my eyes and once again trying to get around him.

He stepped in front of me again."That's not very polite. Now, why don't we try again?" he said. I noticed his accent this time, English, of course. Not like anyone would expect us to flock together like fucking geese.

I rolled my eyes and looked back up at him. "Juliet." I said. I got a better look at him. His brown hair was tousled perfectly and looked soft - I wanted to run my fingers through it. He was still smirking. Did he always smirk like that? I cleared my throat quietly. "Now, can you please get out of my way?" I demanded rather than just asking. I tried to stay away from cocky guys and Kol was definitely cocky. I tried stepping around him for the third time and this time he let me - third time's a charm. Satisfied, I grinned and went off to my next class.

At noon everyone went to lunch. I sat down at a table with Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, a guy named Tyler, Matt, and Bonnie's boyfriend, who I learned was named Jeremy and, awkwardly, was Elena's younger brother. They asked me an endless list of questions, mostly Caroline. She asked me if I would consider joining cheerleading. Apparently they needed a flyer and I seemed to be the perfect fit. Elena also encouraged me to join. I agreed even though it was way out of my comfort zone. I figured, what the hell?

The rest of the day went by quickly, to my surprise. "Cheer practice is tomorrow from 3:30 to 5:00, so be sure to be there. We meet in the gym right after school." Caroline said as we headed toward the parking lot.

"Great. I'll be there." I replied. I waved goodbye before walking over to my car and driving home.

As soon as I got through the front door, my mother started asking me questions. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good actually. I made some friends and I joined the cheerleading squad." I said. For the first time that day, I didn't have to force a smile. It came naturally.

She smiled at me. "That's great! I'm so glad you're getting on with your classmates." she said. "You weren't rude to anyone were you? I now you can be rather sassy." Her tone was more serious now.

I nodded. "For the most part, yes." I said. She raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't question my further. "I have homework to do." She nodded and I went to my room.

I threw my bag on the floor and collapsed onto my bed, face first. I prayed that tomorrow would go as smoothly as today had. It wasn't perfect, but it was much better than I had anticipated. The only real downside to my day had been the odd encounter with that boy from my history class, Kol. Sure he was good looking and seemed charming, but I had met a lot of other guys just like that in the past and they ended up being jerks.

I exhaled deeply and let the thoughts leave my head. The last thing I needed to do right now was think about the stupid things I had done over the past few years.

I got my phone and earbuds from my bag and let some music help me to escape reality for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Thanks to a snow day, I got the chance to write another chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please be polite. Thanks. If you have any questions or ideas then PM me. Be sure to review! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far. Sorry the chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer. Bye (: <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

***Juliet's POV***

I was sitting in English class when the clock finally struck 3:00 and the bell rang. I packed my things into my bag and went to meet up with Elena in the hallway.

"Are you excited for cheer practice?" Elena asked as we walked side-by-side.

I shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

She nodded. "Come on, we need to hurry up and get to the gym before Caroline gets worried. She'll freak out if we're late." I nodded and we continued on our way.

After a few minutes of shoving past busy-body students, we finally got to the school's gym. Caroline and the other girls were putting their things down in the bleachers.

Caroline rushed over to greet us. "Hey guys." she said. The wide smile I was slowly growing accustom to stretched across her face. She looked over at me with hopefully eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yup." I said with a smile. "Hopefully I won't embarrass myself too much today." I laughed, trying to sound more peppy.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." she assured me. She turned around to the other girls. "Alright people," she yelled, "time to get changed. Be outside in 15 minutes!" The other girls went off to the locker room to change. I followed them while Caroline and Elena stayed in the gym, talking in loud whispers. It seemed like they were arguing, but I was too far away to hear what it was they were arguing about.

Everyone filed into the locker room and started changing into their workout clothes. I set my gym bag on the bench and changed into a tank-top, shorts, and white cheer shoes. I pulled my hair up into a high pony-tail and went over to the bathroom to check myself in the mirror.

A tall blonde stood in front of one of the mirrors, applying a coat of lipgloss. I walked over and stood in front of the adjacent mirror and adjusted my pony-tail.

"You must be the new girl." she said without looking away from her reflection. She had an English accent, but hers was more posh than mine.

"Yeah." I replied. She looked away from the mirror and eyed me like she was appraising a pair of expensive shoes or a painting. "Juliet. Pleasure, I'm sure." I said, extending my hand to her.

She shook it a bit cautiously. "Rebekah." she said. "So, how are you liking Mystic Falls?"

I shrugged. "Can't complain. I mean, I'm not really used to the whole small town thing just yet. My mother assures me that I'll get used to it though. Apparently small towns are supposed to grow on you." I said, rolling my eyes at the last part.

Rebekah smirked. "Yeah, right. My family and I have been living here for a few weeks and so far this town hasn't exactly grown on me." she scoffed. "Its more the people here than the town itself though. They haven't exactly been welcoming." She seemed at little saddened by this, but quickly shook it off.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Everyone's been really nice to me so far. But then again, they don't know me that well yet." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Our conversation was interrupted by Caroline yelling to everyone, "Ok everybody, time to go outside and get ready for practice!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, Caroline. I'm sure no one enjoys you yelling all the bloody time." She shouted, putting her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but but admire her brazen attitude.

Caroline glared at Rebekah in annoyance and a hint disgust. "I'm the cheer capitan, so I have to keep everyone in line and on track." she snapped. "I'm just doing my job."

"Whatever." Rebekah scoffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Caroline.

Elena tugged on Caroline's arm, causing her to end the stare-down with Rebekah. "Come on Care, let's go." she urged.

Caroline groaned, but followed her out. I glanced back at Rebekah for a moment before following after them.

Practice lasted until 5:00, as Caroline had said. To my surprise, it was actually kind of fun. We ran a few laps around the track and went through some routines Caroline had made up. When we were done with everything, we all went back to the locker room and changed back into our regular clothes.

"So, how was your first practice?" Rebekah asked, walking over and taking a seat on the locker room bench by me.

"Fun, actually. It was better than I thought it would be." I said, looking over to her with a small smile. I shoved my cheer shoes into my bag and zipped it up.

Rebekah's phone buzzed in her hand. She rolled her eyes as she glanced down at it. "It's one of my brothers. He's here to pick me up and is being impatient, as usual." she huffed. "I better go. It was nice meeting you, Juliet."

"You too, Rebekah." I replied, waving at her as she got up and left. I gathered my bags and got up and left.

As i was walking down the front steps Elena called over to me. "Hey, do you need a ride home?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I live pretty close to here so it shouldn't take me too long to walk there." For some reason I had decided to walk to school instead of drive this morning. It was probably because I used to walk everywhere back in London. It was just comfortable and familiar to me, unlike everything else here. "Thanks anyway." I called to her. She waved and got into her car.

I took my phone out of my bag and looked at it as I began walking. I had 5 messages from my mother, all of them asking me when I'd be home. I texted her back that I just got done with practice and would be home in half an hour. I tucked my phone into my back pocket and continued walking.

After about fifteen minutes I was walking through town. It was cloudy out and the sun was hardly visible now. I hoped that it wouldn't start raining on me since I didn't think to bring an umbrella. I was walking past an alley when a hand clamped around my mouth and yanked me behind a building, forcing me against a brick wall. I tried to scream, but couldn't. A pair of blood-red eyes stared down at me. I could see dark veins under his eyes and razor-sharp fangs._ "Oh god, I'm going to die!"_ I thought. I closed my eyes and braced myself for my unfortunate fate. But it didn't come; I felt my attacker being pulled off me in one quick motion. My eyes shot open and I saw someone pinning him against the opposite wall.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady, mate." a man's voice bellowed. He then reached into my attacker's chest and ripped out his heart. My hands flew up to my mouth to muffle a scream.

My attacker's body fell to the ground with a thud, desiccated and lifeless. My savior picked the corpse up and shoved it into a nearby dumpster. When he was done, he turned to face me. I couldn't help but gasp. My savior had been Kol, the Kol from my history class. His face looked like my attacker's - blood-red eyes, fangs and gray veins under his eyes. "What the bloody hell are you?" I choked out, moving my hand away from my mouth. I gripped the wall behind me in fear of loosing my balance. Terror gripped me tightly and I realized that I was shaking.

"A 'thank you' would be nice, darling." he said. Even in the darkness I could see him smirking. He took a few steps toward me. "But, to answer your question, I'm a vampire. The man who attacked you was also one."

All I could do was nod. I took a few deep breaths to calm my rattled nerves. "Was... Was he going to.." I started to say. My voice was shaking too much for me to continue.

"Kill you?" Kol suggested. I nodded. "Yes." He sighed. "I do hate the way vampires today act - no class. And subtly is just obsolete." he muttered in a disgusted manner.

Kol approached me slowly, closing the space between us. He reached out and pushed a stray curl behind my ear tenderly. I winced at his touch, though I have to admit, it wasn't exactly unpleasant. I was just afraid and unsure. Surely he wouldn't kill me. He had just saved my life.

"I'm not going to hurt you, darling." he said in a soft, almost soothing voice. "I just need to compel you to forget all of this. Enough humans already know about us in this town and I'm afraid I can't risk anyone else knowing." He looked into my eyes and his eyes dilated. "You will forget about being attacked and you will remember nothing about vampires. I saw you walking and offered to drive you home."

I stared at him, not sure what he was doing. I simply nodded, pretending that whatever vampire-mind-trick he was trying had worked. The last thing I need to do was piss off a vampire and end up on the wrong side of his fangs.

He smiled, satisfied. "Come on, it's getting late. I'll drive you home." I nodded and followed him to his car. He opened the passenger door for me, a true gentleman. I got in and buckled up as he walked around the front on the car and got in on the driver's side. He slammed his door and drove off.

After driving for a few minutes he stopped the car in front of my house. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "How'd you know where I live?" I asked, looking over at him. Was he stalking me?

He smirked. "We're neighbors." he said, gesturing to the large mansion at the end of the street; it looked so out-of-place in a suburb. "I saw you here a few days ago, just after you moved in."

I nodded. "Oh." I managed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and looking down at the floorboard as I tried to hide my embarrassment. Could vampires sense that? "Well, thanks for the ride." I said. I looked back into his entrancing brown eyes.

He smiled, rather than smirking this time. "You're welcome Juliet." he replied. He seemed pleased that I was being polite to him. He probably thought that it was because of his charm and good looks. I wanted to roll my eyes; I was only being nice because he had just saved my life. Of course, he thought he had made me forget, so I let him think what he wanted to.

"Goodnight Kol." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Goodnight." he replied. I closed the door and walked up the driveway to my house. After a quick glance back at Kol's car, I opened the door and went inside. I was still shaking a little.

My mother was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hello Jules!" she greeted, waving at me with a knife in her hand. "What took you so long? I was starting to get worried." She was always worried about me.

I sighed. "I told you I was walking home." I said. I put my bag down and walked over to her in the kitchen.

"I know. I was just overly concerned I suppose." She put the knife down and turned to face me. "So, did you like cheer practice?" she asked. A glimmer of optimism was in her voice.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty fun." I said, leaning back on the wall.

"Did you make any new friends?" She was beginning another infinite string of questions.

"Yes. I met a girl on the team named Rebekah. She seems...nice, I guess." I said. Rebekah didn't entirely seem nice. She seemed a bit bitchy actually, but in a good way. I was sure we'd get along fine.

She smiled. "That's nice." She turned back to the meal she was preparing. "And how was your walk home?" she asked. I felt like I was being interrogated.

I hesitated for a moment. "Umm...it was fine." I said, trying to keep my voice level; I was still shaken up from the attack. "I didn't actually walk home all the way. About halfway a boy from school saw me and offered to drive me home."

She turned back to me with a cheeky grin on her face. "Oh, a boy you say. Is he cute?" she laughed lightly. I could hear a hint of anxiety in her voice. I didn't blame her; I hadn't exactly brought home any winners in my years of dating.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess. He's quite cheeky, well, arrogant is more like it. " I said, shifting uncomfortably. "He lives just down the road, in the big house at the end of the road." I said, pointing in its general direction.

She nodded. "That's the Mikaelson's house." she said.

"Do you know anything about them?" I asked hesitantly.

She paused, but shook her head. "No, sorry. I haven't had much of a chance to meet many people around here yet."

I nodded. "Alright then. Well, I need to go shower. Let me know when dinner's ready." I said, turning and leaving the room at a pace that was fast, but wouldn't raise suspicion.

Once I got to my room I closed the door and leaned against it. It had taken nearly everything I had to keep my composure during that conversation. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that vampires were real and that I lived in a town that was probably crawling with them. Not to mention the fact that I had just let one drive me home. I couldn't shake the image of his face from my mind - his vampire face.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I was safe now and in a place where no vampires could get to me. I opened my eyes and relaxed.

I felt like I was in some sort of messed up supernatural movie. You know, where a human moves into a town full of vampires and their life suddenly goes to complete shit?_ "I guess that's where my life is going."_ I thought.

I was thankful that Kol had been there to save me. If he hadn't, there was no way that other vampire would have let me live. I wondered why had saved me. He didn't seem like an average nice guy. Honestly, I didn't really know what to think of him anymore.

I sighed and went to my bathroom to shower, thinking that it might help me to relax and forget what had happened in the past hour, though I knew it wouldn't. Part of me wished that whatever Kol had tried to do had worked - I wondered why it hadn't.

**A.N.- So what'd you all think of this chapter? It took me forever to write, so I hope it's good. I'm thinking about making part of the next chapter from Kol's point of view, but I'm not sure. I want to give insight as to why Kol decided to save Juliet. Let me know what you guys think! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story so far. It means a lot to me. I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy this story. Please review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

***Juliet's POV***

I woke up at 6:30, as I usually did. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night - I kept dreaming about that man, well, vampire. In the dream he attacked me, only this time no one came to save me. I would try to scream and fight back, but I couldn't. He drained the blood from my body just before everything went black.

I shuddered at the thought. I didn't fear many things, but one thing I did fear was death.

I ran a hand through my messy hair. It clung to the sweat on the back of my neck and my forehead - I hadn't realized that I was sweating. I took a few deep breaths to slow my pounding heartbeat.

Pulling the comforter off me, I sat on the edge of my bed and let my legs hang over the side. I was debating whether I should talk to Kol about what had happened last night.

Part of me, the rational part, told me that I should avoid him, that he was dangerous. But another part of me had a million questions that I desperately sought answers to. I wanted to know how many other vampires there were in this town. I wanted to know who they were. I wanted to know why he couldn't compel me.

I knew that he was dangerous, that he was just as capable of hurting me as the other vampire had been. He scared me, and yet I remember feeling oddly safe sitting next to him in his car. What was that about?

I scoffed. Safe, with a vampire? What the hell was wrong with me? I nearly laughed out loud at my stupidity. Oh God, what was I going to get myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>*Kol's POV*<strong>

"Get up Kol, it's time for school! We need to leave soon!" Rebekah yelled, knocking loudly on my door.

I sighed, dragging myself out bed, and walked over to open the door. "Alright little sister. Enough with all the shouting." I said, running a hand through my hair. "I'll be ready shortly, just shut up, please."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault. If you weren't always so lazy, I wouldn't have to yell at you to do anything. I am not going to be late because of your stupidity." she said. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "School doesn't start for an hour Bekah. Besides, why are you so eager to go? It's not like we're very well liked there thanks to Niklaus and his antics." I said, making sure the last part was loud enough for Klaus to hear me from his room.

Rebekah shot me an annoyed look and unfolded her arms so she could punch me in the shoulder. "Shut up Kol." she muttered through gritted teeth. "Just hurry up." With that, she turned around and went back to her room.

Relieved, I closed the door and pulled some clothes out from my dresser before going into my bathroom to get dressed. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, deep in thought.

I couldn't get her out of head, Juliet. There was something about her. I didn't know her very well and we had only spoken twice, barely even had a full conversation. But there was something about her, a darkness. It was alluring. She was hiding something; I could see it in her eyes. There was sadness and pain hidden under a façade of arrogance and a forced smile. I wanted to know more about her.

Perhaps that was why I had saved her. She was human, beautifully so. I knew what I would have normally done. I'd lure her in with my looks and my charm. I would have flirted with her and maybe kissed her, but then, I would have fed on her. That would end up going one of two ways: the first being that I would feed on her for a bit, stop, compel her to forget me, heal her with my blood, and send her on her merry way. The second was less desirable. I would have fed on her, only I wouldn't have stopped. I would have drained the blood from her body, felt her heart as it slowed and listened to her take her last breath before the life left her body.

But I hadn't done either of those things. I had saved her from certain death and I took her home, safe and sound. At least I used mind compulsion to make her to forget what had happened.

I scoffed. I wasn't anyone's hero. Hell, I was the villan, the devil, a predator. People quaked in fear at the mere sound of my name. They knew of the things I had done and the things I was capable of doing. I wasn't a good person, by any means.

But this girl, this beautifully human girl, had made me do something I wouldn't have normally done. She was special, both darkness and light. I didn't know the exact reason for my actions, but there was one thing I was sure of: I wanted to know her.

I pulled myself from my thoughts, turning on the sink and splashing water on my face. _"Snap out of it you fool. Stop thinking like this! You aren't yourself. You aren't a hero - you are a vampire, a monster, a killer. You aren't good, so stop trying to be."_ my subconscious screamed at me.

I sighed, turning off the water and drying my face off. I looked back at my reflection. I both loved and loathed what I saw. On the surface, I saw a very handsome young man with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes that made girls weak in the knees. But deeper I saw what I truly was: a monster.

I looked away from my reflection, it mocked me. I got quickly dressed and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>*Juliet's POV*<strong>

I went into the kitchen. The house was eerily silent. There was a note sitting on the counter that read:_ "Had to go to work early. Your tea and breakfast is on the table, sorry if it's cold. See you tonight. Love, Mum."_ I put the scrap of paper down and went over to the table to eat my breakfast.

I thought about what exactly I was going to talk to Kol about. I wanted answers, but I was worried about angering him. After seeing what he had easily done to that other vampire, I knew that he could do much worse to me. He had saved me thought, so maybe I would be fine. Maybe he could be reasonable and give me some answers. That's all I wanted - I hated not knowing things.

I put my fork down on my now empty plate and pushed my chair out, leaving my dirty dishes on the counter. I went to my room to get my things before I left for school.

When I arrived at school I got out and walked up the stairs and through the doors. I looked around the crowded lobby, my eyes searching for Kol. Finally, I found him. He eyed me curiously as a approached him. He stood tall, leaning back onto one of the lockers. He smirked, making the butterflies return to my stomach. "Hello again Juliet, darling."

I supressed the urge to roll my eyes at him. "Hello Kol." I said. With a shaky hand, I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "I need to talk to you." I took a cautious step closer to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, talk." he said, slipping a hand into his pocket while running the other hand through his hair. He looked so casual and, though I wouldn't say this out loud, he looked really...attractive.

I chewed my bottom lip nervously. "Umm...can we talk somewhere a bit less...crowded?" I asked. I looked up at him with my best attempt at a composed face. I half-smiled, trying to act as casual as he was.

He cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, taking in my appearance and considering my tone. "Alright. Follow me." He said. He stood up straight and led me down the hall.

I couldn't believe that I was actually trusting a vampire. For all I knew he could be going somewhere to kill me, some place where no one could hear me scream. I swallowed hard. Hopefully this wouldn't come back to bite me - pun intended.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- So, what'd you think? I hope Kol didn't seem OOC when I wrote a bit from his point of view. I really want everyone to seem like they do in the show! I'll be updating again next weekend since I'm finally back in school after being out for a while from snow. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Be sure to review, follow and favorite this story if you want. I appreciate it. Bye (<strong>:


	5. Chapter 5

***Juliet's POV***

A million thoughts ran through my mind as I followed Kol down the hallway to our unknown destination. Perhaps I should've suggested a place to go rather than following him blindly; I was already on edge. Not knowing just made it worse.

What was I going to say to him? _"So, I know you're a vampire and I was just wondering if you're planning to kill me anytime soon?"_ Hell no! I had to think of what to say and quickly.

Kol slowed his pace and led me out the back entrance of the school. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, beating quickly like a hummingbird's wings. I was sure Kol could hear it and that he could sense my anxiety without even trying. I swallowed hard. I don't think I've ever felt so self-conscious in my life. We walked a bit farther until he stopped once we were out of earshot of the other students; we were in the parking lot near what I assumed to be the "stoner pit" I had heard about. I mentally noted how people seemed to avoid him; maybe I should be doing the same. I question my sanity. Apparently my tendency to hang out in the "wrong crowd" prevails because I don't head for the hills.

My eyes wandered back to him as he leant against the side of the school in a casual way that made him look a bit less threatening. I relaxed a little. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, looking down at me. His tone was even, cool, and yet unnerving.

I took a breath to calm my nerves, glancing over to a group of students nearby - surely he wouldn't kill me if there were witnesses, right? Even if those witnesses were stoners? "About last night, I still... I remember everything." I said. My voice is quiet and I'm unable to meet his piercing gaze.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, but before he could answer I flew into a nervous rant. "Please don't think I'll tell anyone about you, I barely understand it myself as it is! I promise I won't tell!" I babbled. A complete and utter nervous wreck, I ran a hand through my hair. If he hadn't cut me off I probably never wpuld have shut up.

"What do you mean you remember?" he asked. He looked furious but also shocked. He kept talking before I could answer. "I compelled you - you shouldn't remember. Are you on vervain?" he demanded. As he spoke, he took a step closer to me.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." I told him honestly. "I don't know why I remember. Believe me, I wish I didn't."

Kol sighed, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. "The mayor must have put vervain into the town's water again." he said. He stepped back so he was leaning on the wall again, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry that you remember what happened last night. Are you alright?" To my surprise he seemed genuinely concerned. Then again, if he cared absolutely nothing for me I guess he wouldn't hsve saved my stupid ass in the first place.

I nodded. "Yes. Well, no, not really." I said. Despite my rattled neveres, I couldn't help but crack a smile. "I'm still confused about everything. " I bit my lip anxiously.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What exactly are you confused about?" he asked.

"A lot of things. To start, how many of your kind are there in this town?" I asked. The phrase "your kind" felt so weird to say out loud. I just couldn't bring myself to say "vampire".

He looked a little amused at my choice of wording, smirking as he looked down at me. "Well, let's see. You've actually met the majority of the vampires in this town already."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "What do you mean? Who?" He laughed at my blatantly shocked expression. I felt like a cartoon character, eyes bulging out of my head and my jaw scrapping the floor.

"Well darling, as far as the ones you've already met there's Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood - well technically Tyler's a hybrid. And as far as people you haven't met, there's Stefan's brother Damon," he paused for a moment, "And then there's my family." He seemed unsure about telling me about his family, which was understandable.

I nodded. "I didn't realize how many... vampires there are in this town. Are there any dangerous vampires here? I mean, what about the one that attacked me last night?" I asked, pushing a loose curl behind my ear. The familiar yet strange feeling of comfort washed over me again, reminding me of when I was in his car last night.

"He was just a passerby - a new vampire I suspect. They usually aren't too careful." I couldn't help but think that Kol was holding back.

"That wasn't all of my question." I snapped, growing frustrated. "Are any of the vampires here dangerous?" I persisted, folding my arms tightly across my chest.

He sighed. "All vampires can be dangerous darling. It just depends on whether you give them a reason to be." The edge in his voice waa crystal clear. My confidence waned slightly.

I furrowed my brows. "But I didn't give the one from yesterday any reason to be dangerous. I didn't do a bloody thing." My voice rose as my anxiety escalated.

"You did give him a reason actually. He wanted to feed and you're a human." At that point I was tempted to slap him. He said it like it was my fault, like being human was a crime.

"So what, I'm just always going to be target? It's not my fault I'm human!" I had been hoping that talking to Kol would help to clear my mind, but instead it was just making things worse.

He rolled his eyes. "Just because you're human doesn't mean that you'll be attacked by a vampire, well, again."

"Fine. I guess I'll just try not to get myself killed then." I muttered, suppressing the urge to roll my eyes. I reminded myself that Kol a vampire and he could easily kill me. I didn't want a repeat of what had happened last night.

He visibly relaxed and chuckled. "As long as you're on vervain, you should be alright. Not many vampires can stand the taste." he said, flashing me a grin that gave me butterflies.I ignored them as best as I could.

"So, what exactly is vervain?" I asked. He seemed to talk about it like it was some sort of vampire-repellant. I hoped that's what it was - that would definitely come in handy.

"Vervain is an herb. It prevents humans from being compelled, but it's also like wolfsbane is for werewolves; it's sort of a poison, but it can't kill us."He sounded like a webpage from Vampire Wikipedia..

Werewolves? "Wait, werewolves are real too?"

A chuckle slipped thought his lips. "Yes." He seemed to loosen up a little, but still unsure.

I nodded. "So, what else is real? Mermaids? Unicorns? Witches perhaps?" I laughed a lightly, mimicking his attempts at diffusing the tension between us.

He laughed, shaking his head at me. "I'm afraid not about the mermaids and unicorns. Witches however are in fact very real." he told me.

The bell rang, making me jump. I had 5 minutes to get to class. "Well, thanks for clearing everything up for me. I better get to class." I said, starting to walk away.

Kol caught my arm, turning me to face him. The contact sent electric shocks through my body. "Or we could just ditch. I don't think Mr. Saltzman would miss us if we weren't there." he said, grinning cheekily. There was a glimmer of mischief in his eyes that was both frighten and alluring.

I shook my head. "You can ditch if you want. I'm trying to get a good reputation here." I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

He seemed sort of offended, but quickly recovered. "Alright then. How about I take you out sometime after school?" he suggested, still grinning.

Heat rushed to my cheeks. No guy had made me feel like this in a while. My heart screamed "_yes_", but my head say "_no_" - I decided to trust my head. I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm kind of not dating for now. It's a long story." I said quickly. I turned around and walked away, not giving him a chance to respond.

There was no way in hell that I was going on a date with him. It didn't matter thar he was ridiculously hot and somewhat nice to talk to and a bad boy, which was just my type - that was exactly why I declined. Plus, being a vampire didn't exactly make me want to warm up to him. I reminded myself that my taste in men had never proven to be any good - they were charming and a bit rebellious, but they had always gotten me into trouble.

This town was my chance to become someone else, someone who made good choices. It was a chance to reinvent myself. I promised myself that I would no longer be "that girl". The girl who skipped class to go drink and smoke and make bad decisions. I was tired of being a disappointment, both to my mother and myself.

Of course, I knew it would be easier said than done - it's hard to become a different person. I was set in my ways and I knew it. At least I seemed to be making the right choices so far. How long would it last? I just hoped that Kol would give up soon. I didn't know him very well, but I did know that he was a vampire and if I was smart, I would stay away from him. I knew that Caroline, Elena, and Stefan were vampires too, but them seemed harmless. Kol however seemed dangerous and unpredictable; in all honest, he seemed...psychopathic. That worried me.

As I said, charming and rebellious men were my type, but unfortunately psychopaths sometimes go hand-in-hand with that. I knew how they could easily fool everyone around them into thinking that they weren't dangerous. I knew that it would be stupid, borderline insane, to trust one.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- I'm sorry if the last few paragraphs are a bit vague. I plan on getting more into Juliet's past in the next chapter, but basically Juliet is very unsure of Kol and doesn't want to get close to him because she is afraid of what will happen. If anyone is confused, please message me or ask a question in the reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please do don't be rude. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites; I appreciate it. Please keep up the support! It's very encouraging. Thanks! (: Anyway, thanks for reading. Bye!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**(London 1 year ago)**

***Juliet's POV***

I walked into the crowded pub, flashing the doorman my fake ID. My eyes quickly scanned the room. After a few seconds, I caught sight of my friends. They - Violet, Marina and Collin - were all sitting in one of the booths.

Violet was a pale, outgoing girl with a pixie-cut that was dyed violet (hence her nickname). I had known her since I was 5 years old, so we were very close.

Marina had long brown ombre hair and green eyes. She was a bit shy and awkward. I had only known her for a few years.

Lastly, there was Collin, my boyfriend. He was tall and well-built with neat brown hair and piercing light-green eyes. We had known each other since we were kids and had been together for almost a year. Collin used to be very sweet and funny when we had been younger, but one we started dating he changed - or maybe I just got to know the real him. And he didn't exactly hang around the honors kids. If fact, most people would have avoided him, but I was stupid and I didn't.

I was in a bit of a rebellious stage myself and wanted a taste of what it was like to break the rules. So, I continued to hang out with him. Violet and Marina stuck with me when all my other friends didn't. I wish I had listened to everyone who told me that he was bad news and that he was going nowhere and would pull me down with him.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Violet greeted me. She shuffled out of the booth to give me a hug. "Juliet, love, glad you could join us. " she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled. "Hey!" Marina gave a small wave and a crooked smile.

I looked over at Collin who grinned widely at me. It wasn't a genuine happy grin but more like a sadistic smirk; he never smiled happily anymore. I slight feeling of fear and dread came over me. He held a beer in one hand and pat the spot next to him with the other. I swallowed hard and cautiously sat next to him. When I sat down, he reached his arm out and wrapped it tightly around my waist; I cringed inwardly.

Things had been so different between us since we had started dating; he became an entirely different person. He was no longer sweet and caring, just disrespectful, vulgar and frankly unpredictable. It was rare for him to be kind and charming, but he usually had some ulterior motive behind his kindness. He was controlling and manipulative.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked. I looked across the table to Marina and Violet.

It was Collin who answered my question. "How about we go over to my place? We can have a bunch of other people over and make a party of it."

I grinned a little. I loved going to parties, even if they were thrown by my slightly terrifying rebel boyfriend. Parties had liquor - which my mother forbade me to drink out of fear that I might turn into my alcoholic father. Besides, if there were a lot of people there I could hopefully stay off his radar for most of the party.

Marina and Violet nodded. "Sounds great." They said in unison.

"I'll bring some booze." Violet added

"Great. Be there at 8:00. Don't be late." Collin said, glancing over to me. It was more of a glare than a glance. I nodded quickly, I knew better than to upset him.

I pretended to get a text from my mother, pulling my phone from the pocket of my ripped skinny jeans. "It's my mum. I've gotta go." I said. As subtly and quickly as possible, I freed myself from Collin's grasp.

Marina and Violet nodded in an understanding manner. I looked back to Collin who furrowed his brow in frustration. "What does that old bitch want? Still trying to tell you what to do? You are such a bloody pushover, Jules. Always listening to mummy." He groaned, taking another drink of his beer. I hated when he called me that; only my mom can call me Jules. And I hated being called a pushover since I spent a great deal of my childhood hearing my father call my mother one.

I bit my lip, thinking of what to say. "She umm...needs help with something. Don't worry, I'll be able to go to the party."

He seemed unconvinced, but didn't object. "Whatever. " he said dismissively. I sighed in relief. I said goodbye to Violet and Marina before quickly heading back out the pub door.

A few hours later, the time of Collin's party was approaching. I was sweating slightly and my hands were shaking from the anxiety. I wished I had the courage to stand up to him. I hated to admit it, but he was kind of right about me being a pushover. I wasn't a pushover to my mother; in fact, I rarely did what she told me to anymore. I was, however, a pushover to him. I did everything he told me to, not because I wanted to, but because I saw afraid of what would happen if I said no. The question of what exactly he was capable of doing frightened me.

I put the though out of my mind and slipped into a tight black dress. I grabbed my faux leather jacket from my closet and pulled it on. I had already done my hair and makeup. After choosing a pair of black high heels, I shoved my phone into my jacket pocket and left the room.

"I'm going out. " I said vaguely. I was about to open the door when my mother stopped me.

She looked at me with a mixed look of concern and questioning. "At this hour? Where?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Out." I said. She was about to say something else, but I went around her and quickly rushed out the door before she could stop me. I rushed down the stairs of our flat to the first floor and hurried out of the building; it's a wonder I didn't trip, as quickly as I was walking.

After a few blocks I arrived at Collin's party. He lived in one of the biggest buildings on this end of London, which meant that there was plenty of space for a party. Thankfully the building only housed his family, otherwise the neighbors would have been very angry. I opened the front door, not bothering to knock first because, honestly, no one would have been able to hear it. I walked through the door and closed it behind me. I hoped to find my friends before I ran into Collin, but he was right there near the door. He called over to me, clearly drunk. "Jules!" he yelled over the music. "Get over here, I wanna talk to you." He didn't seem too happy. He motioned for his friends to give us some privacy as I slowly walked over. He looked me over in a way that made me feel uncomfortable, like I was his prey. I didn't liked him eyeing me that way anymore.

"What is it?" I bit my lower lip and avoided his gaze.

He grabbed my chin roughly, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Come with me." he said, grinning maliciously at me. He tightly grabbed me by the arm and dragged me upstairs, away from the party. I was getting even more worried.

When we were up the stairs, he pulled me further through a hallway before stopping. I swallowed nervously. He looked over at me, grinning before he shoved me against the wall, his face inches from mine. He tried to kiss me, but I turned away, struggking under his iron grasp. My reluctance only made him angry.

"You said you wanted to talk." I said nervously, trying to stop my voice from shaking.

He laughed sadistically. "I lied." He went to try and kiss me again, but I once again turned away.

"Collin, please. Don't." I insisted, looking at him with all the courage I could muster.

He took a step back from me, glaring. "What did you say?" he asked. I knew he wasn't expecting an answer. I was frightened by the look in his eyes, the deranged, furious look. He pulled his hand back and slapped me hard across the cheek. Stunned, I gaped at him. He had never hit me before. He grabbed my arm again tightly. It would surely bruise. "Don't ever talk back to me again! Do you understand? he asked. I nodded. He smirked. "Good."

What had I gotten myself into? I didn't want to be with Collin anymore. This hateful man that stood before me wasn't the Collin I had met years ago, the one I thought I loved. I began to fear for my safety. If he could hit me once, he could surely do it again. I felt helpless, like a rabbit caught in the grasp of a wolf, like the walls were closing in. I knew that I had to find a way out of this mess I had gotten into; I just didn't know how.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- So, this was a pretty intense chapter, right? I thought I would introduce you guys to Collin, Juliet's ex (and a few of her friends). I imagined him to look a bit like Vico from the show The Fosters. Anyway, now you guys know a bit more about Juliet's past. I'll continue to get further into it as the story progresses. Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions. I'd also like some feedback so please review. I'll update as soon as I can, which should be this weekend. Here are my responses to those of you who reviewed chapter 5:<strong>

**•sarahmichellegellarfan1: I intend to keep Kol in character, so don't worry. Thanks so much for all of your reviews!**

**•Guest: Not quite sure what you mean...but thanks for the review anyway. Hope you're liking my story.**

**•FanFicChikk: Haha! I know right. Thanks for your review :) Happy late birthday!**

**• marilyngirl: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Thanks for the review**

**Please continue your support! It's much appreciated. Thanks (:**


	7. Chapter 7

***Juliet's POV***

It was over a week since I had confronted Kol about my attack, about remembering. So far he hadn't talked to me since then, which I was actually kind of thankful for. I asked myself why I was still hanging around Caroline, Elena and the majority of this town's supernatural population. They honestly didn't seem too intimidating, so I didn't worry myself too much about it. It's not like I had people lining up to be friends with me.

An annoying little voice in the back of my mind kept telling me that I needed to tell them that I knew; it would make things less awkward and uncomfortable. Plus it'd be a huge weight off my shoulders. Dammit, that little voice was right. I had to tell them.

The school day was almost over; it was now Friday. I saw Bonnie standing nearby in the crowded hallway. "Hey Juliet." She walked over to me with Jeremy at her heels.

I smiled. "Hey Bonnie. Hey Jeremy, " I replied. Jeremy waved back awkwardly. We only ever spoke because of Bonnie and sometimes Elena.

"So, there's a party at Tyler Lockwood's place tonight. Any interest? You're welcome to come." She smiled politely. Part of me wondered if she really wanted me there or if she was just trying to be nice. I hoped it was the former.

I thought about her offer for a moment. I did love parties and it might help me to make more friends. I decided that I would go. "Sounds great. I'll be there." I said, smiling.

"Great. It starts at 7:30. I'll text you the address later. Come on Jeremy." She looked back at Jeremy, took his hand and the two of them walked off - hopefully not to offer more invitations to any Joe Shmoe with no friends.

I pushed that thought to the side and smiled to myself, satisfied. I was glad to be making friends here and actually seemed to be keeping them. Something inside me was worried though. How long would this last?I shook my head, "Don't let your insecurities get to you." This was a montra I was all-too-familiar with.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I followed the crowd out and walked over to my car.

I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand; it was 6:24, nearly an hour until Tyler's party. I pulled my earbuds out and shut the book I was reading. I went over to the large mirror on my wall, looking over the outfit I had picked earlier this morning. I decided to wear something different to the party. I mean, a muscle-tank and acid-wash shorts was a fine fashion choice for school in my opinion, but I wanted to wear something more...girly, I guess. _"Whore,"_ my subconscious sneered at me.

I searched around my closet for a least 5 minutes, looking over every article of clothing several times before finally settling on a black crop top, a floral skater skirt and tights. I paired the outfit some wedge booties and turned back to my mirror. I smiled, much better. My mother always told me that the right outfit can make you feel absolutely amazing, and she was absolutely right. I did feel amazing. I looked back over at the clock; it was now 6:40. I still had plenty of time. Besides, you never want to be the first person to a party.

I went to the living room and turned the tv on. My mother wasn't home yet. I guessed her new job had been keeping her busy; she had been coming home later for the past few days. I pulled up Netflix and watched an episode of Pretty Little Liars.

Just as the episode ended, I heard the front door open. "I'm home." My mother shut the door behind her.

"Hey," I called to her, turning off the tv. She walked over and sat down next to me, taking her heels off.

"So Jules, what are you up to tonight?" she asked in her usual concerned motherly tone. It was annoying, but comforting.

"Well, I'm supposed to be going to a party with some of my friends." I said wearily.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "A party? Where?"

"Tyler Lockwood's house - the mayor's son." I said, avoiding her inquisitive eyes.

She seemed only halfway satisfied with my answer, but didn't fight me on the subject. "The mayor's son then? Alright I suppose. When do you have to be there?" She leaned back on the couch, messing her hair a little.

"The party starts at 7:30, so I guess some time after that."

She sighed. "Well then, you better leave. It's nearly 7:30 now." She ran a hand through her hair, seeming frustrated about something. Work? Me?

I smiled. "Thanks mum! I'll be home by 10:30, I promise." I stood up and hugged her quickly, something that was rare for me.

"You better," she said sternly. I nodded and began walking to my room to grab my phone, keys and a crossbody bag. "And please for the love of God don't drink anything." She was always hellbent on keeping me away from alcohol. I guess being married to an alcoholic for ten years will do that to a person.

I walked back from my room, keys and phone in hand. I slung the bag around my body. "Don't worry mum, I won't. I'm not that person anymore. I'm just going to hang out for a while." I assured her.

She let out a long sigh. "Alright. I trust you. Well, mostly." She almost looked like she was smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you later." I walked outside quickly to my car and got in. I looked over the directions Bonnie had sent me and put them into my GPS.

As I started down the road, I glanced in my rear-view mirror at the Mikaelson's house. It was at the end of the street, growing smaller as I drove farther away. It looked so normal from the outside. Well, aside from the fact that it was the biggest house on the street. You couldn't tell by looking at it that it was the home of vampires, just like you couldn't tell who a vampire was simply by looking at them.

When I was a child, I had pictured vampires as hideous monsters with sharp fangs and capes who slept in coffins and preyed on innocent humans. Truth be told, my image of them hadn't been entirely wrong.

They did in fact have fangs, but they didn't show all the time. They did prey on the innocent; I should know. But they weren't all monsters from what I could tell. And they weren't hideous by any means. In fact, in Kol's case, they could be rather beautiful. My mind began to wander to his many handsome features - his messy brown hair, chiseled jawline, full lips. I quickly shook the thought from my heaf. "Get a grip!"

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of my GPS. "You have arrived at your destination." Handy as it is, I can barely stand the damn thing. I shut it off and parked my car on the side on the road. I glanced at my phone to check the time, 7:45 and the house was already packed. I turned my car off and shoved my phone into my bag. I opened the door and locked the car, putting my keys into my bag.

My shoes clicked against the pavement as I walked toward the door. A feeling of deja-vu rushed over me. I remembered walking up to the doors of many houses and buildings back in London, going to parties every weekend. The thought sent a chill up my spine, not a good one.

I was pulled from my stream of memories when a buzzed Matt Donovan opened the door, all blue eyes and a goofy grin. "Hey Juliet!"

I smiled back. "Hey Matt." I stepped through the threshold.

I was soon greeted by Elena and a man who I assumed to be her boyfriend Damon. She always talked about him. "Hey Juliet. This is Damon." She turned to the the dark-haired guy next to her. One point for me. He looked a bit too old to be at a high school party, but I didn't question it.

"Pleasure." I said. "It's nice to finally meet you Damon. Elena talks about you a lot. So does Stefan."

He chuckled. "Guess I'm more popular than Channing Tatum. Not to mention, much hotter." he said, smirking. I laughed. Elena hit him in the arm.

Stefan came up to us. "Damon, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

Damon sighed. "Sure thing, little brother." He turned reluctantly to his brother and followed him off to the side of the room where they could talk privately.

I had always had a bit of problem with keeping my bloody mouth shut, so of course I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Is it weird for you? Dating Damon after you dated his brother, I mean."

Elena's mouth gaped as she tried to think of how to respond. "Umm...kind of. I try not to think about it." She chugged her drink, illustrating her point.

"Oh."

The party went on and I spent most of it talking to Elena and Caroline about the upcoming Homecoming Dance that Caroline was in charge of planning. "So Juliet, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Caroline asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Not yet. I'm kind of taking a break from dating at the moment anyway."

Her eyebrows knit together and she cocked her head in a very Caroline way. "What do you mean? Why?" she asked.

"It's complicated." I mumbled.

"How complicated?" Elena chimed in.

I let out a long sigh. "Let's just say I haven't had the best luck in the boyfriend department." After seeing my response, they quickly changed the subject to something non-boyfriend related.

And so, the night went on. People talked, danced, and most of all, drank. I was tempted several times to jion everyone in drinking, and was even offered drinks by sleazy guys more times than I could count, but I remembered my promise to my mother, so I didn't drink anything.

People started leaving the party and there was only a handful left. I had never been one of the last people at a party, or maybe I had just always been too drunk to remember.

I was getting bored and was debated on whether I should leave. I checked my phone for the time. It was 11:27, shit! It was almost an hour past the time I had promised to go home. I had 6 missed calls from her too. I decided to go say my goodbyes.

I walked through the house, trying to find my friends. The hallway was a labyrinth of doors and pictres. Finally, I heard Caroline's familiar voice yelling at someone about something. I could tell what, but I followed it.

"God, Elena I don't have feelings for Klaus!" Caroline nearly screamed. "He's a horrible person, they all are! You know what he's done!"

I now stood by the doorway of one of the rooms, not wanting to interrupt their argument. Plus, I was nosey.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Don't lie Caroline. You always talk about how horrible Klaus is but I know you really don't think that. You have feelings for him, just admit it already!" I wondered who this Klaus guy was. Was he a vampire too?

"No I do not! After everything he's done: turning Tyler into one of his hybrid minions, trying to kill you, twice! How can you say that?"

I thought about leaving, but my curiosity made me stay.

"Because it's true." Elena said. Her tone was calmer, trying to digress. "You're my best friend. I deserve to know what's going on in your life." Elena took a deep breath and put a hand in Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline shook it off and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. "

Elena smirked. "So, is that a yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No!" Caroline insisted. "I'm just done talking about this."

"God, I hate Originals." she mumbled, running her hand through her hair.

Caroline laughed. "Tell me about it." I heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

It was at that moment that they finally noticed me, standing just outside the doorway. "Dammit," I groaned.

"How long have you been standing there?" Caroline asked. She had that deer-in-the-headlights look.

I stepped into the room. "I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you guys. I know." I said, avoiding her gaze. She may have been my friend, but that didn't mean that she wasn't completely capable of draining my blood if I made her angry.

"Know? Know what?" Elena asked.

"About vampires." I said. They stared at me in a mixture of shock and confusion. Neither of them knew what to say.

"How?" Caroline took a step closer to me, crossing her arms over her chest. I could tell if she was angry, worried, or both. Probably both.

I hesitated for a moment, but proceeded to tell them about the night I was attacked and, with even more hesitation, about how Kol had saved me.

They looked at each other for a moment, talking quietly. Elena spoke first. "You need to stay away from Kol. He and his family aren't like us."

I looked at her with narrowed eyes, confused. "What do you mean? You're all vampires, right?"

"Well yeah, we are, but they're the Original vampires - the first of our kind. They're very old and very strong. They've done some pretty terrible things to us, well Klaus particularly. " Elena said sternly.

Caroline nodded. "You should stay away from Kol. He's killed countless humans and I doubt he would hesitate to kill you. You can't trust him." Fear struck me. I didn't know whether it was the fear of being killed by Kol, or the fear of never getting to see him again. We didn't know each other well, but something told me to hold on.

"Are you on vervain?" Elena asked.

I was so confused, but I just nodded. "Thanks for the heads up." I said halfheartedly. "It's getting late so I should get going, I'm already late."They nodded and I left before they could say anything else.

It didn't make sense. If Kol was so bad, why had he saved me? I mean, if he regarded human life so poorly, what would he care if there was one less of us? Part of me wanted to ask him, but I knew that I shouldn't.

The only rational explanation I could think of was thar he had wanted to kill me himself. He came up to me in the hall on my first day. He had obviously wanted something to do with me, maybe keep me as some sort of human pet. I shuddered at the thought. At least he stopped talking to me. Maybe it was because I was on vervain. He wouldn't be able to compel me; I was thankful. At least that could keep me safe from him - if he was as dangerous as everyone made him out to be.

**A.N.- So, this was a really long chapter! It took me over 3 hours to write, so I hope you all liked it. Please continue to review, follow and favorite this story. Thanks.**

**Here's the link to Juliet's outfit: polyvore/untitled_221/set?id=115768738**

**These are my responses to the reviews on the last chapter: **

**•sarahmichellegellarfan1 - Thank you :) **

**•Guest (1) - I know right. Thanks for the review! **

**• FanFicChikk - Lol. I promise I'll show more about her past and who she is. Thanks for reviewing! **

**•Guest (2) - Thanks for your review! I appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story, so yay me!**

*Juliet's POV*

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing on my nighstand. I yawned and reached over to grab it. I checked to see who was calling. Rebekah.

I groaned. I had given her my number at the first cheer practice, before I had known that she was a vampire. We hadn't really spoken since that day. Against my better judgement, I answered. "Hello?" My voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"Hello Juliet. Sorry if I woke you up." she apologized, though she didn't actually sound sorry.

"No it's fine. What'd you want?" I asked. I sat up in my bed, trying to wake myself up.

"I am aware that you have recently been acquainted with this towns little supernatural secret. I'd like to discuss a few things with you on the matter." she replied. Her voice was stern and serious.

I swallowed nervously. "Umm, sure. Where and when do you want to meet?" I asked. I tried not to sound unsure or suspicious. "

How about...the Mystic Grill at let's say 11?"she suggested. Good, there'd be plenty of witnesses, I mean people, there.

"Alright. I'll be there." I answered. She hung up without so much as a goodbye. Despite being God knows how old, she sure didn't have very good manners.

I groaned and flopped back down onto my bed. What did she want to talk about? Had I done something wrong?

I sat up and ran my hand through my tangled hair. Today was not getting off to a great start.

I got out of bed a shuffled over to my closet and picked out a flowing black cardigan and black skater dress. I took my clothes into my bathroom and got dressed. When I was done I left the bathroom and was begining to walk through the living room toward the kitchen.

My mother was pacing the living room floor anxiously while talking on the phone in a hushed voice. She looked over and met my gaze for a moment before saying her goodbyes to the person on the other line.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Who was that?" I asked as I took a few steps further into the room.

She seemed a bit flustered, trying to come up with a good answer. "Don't worry about it. It was just someone from work." I loved my mother, but she was a terrible liar.

I shook my head. "Okay then." I mumbled dismissively. I had enough to worry about already.

I walked over to the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. My mother came in and fixed us two cups of tea. I laughed lightly. "Tea with cereal? No thanks mum, I'm good." I said.

She shook her head and sat a teacup next to me anyway. "It's good for you." she insisted as she poured some tea into the little floral printed cup. "Just drink it, please." I wasn't in the mood to disagree with her, so I drank the tea.

She took a seat across from me and drank hers. We were silent for a few minutes. Finally she spoke. "About last night," she started, setting her now empty teacup down onto its saucer. "I have decided not to ground you. I'm sure that you just lost track of time and were responsible. " She fell silent for a moment. "I trust that you will continue to make better choices. You've shown improvement since we've moved here and I hope that it will continue." she said.

Her voice was soft and motherly. I nodded. "Thank you. I promise that I'm trying. I want to be better." I said sincerely.

She nodded. "I know." She stood up from her chair and took her empty cup to the sink.

"I'm meeting one of the girls from the cheer squad at the grill at 11."I told her.

She turned to me. "Who?" she asked.

"Rebekah Mikaelson."I answered. She seemed pleased.

"She seems like a sweet girl." she said. I nearly laughed out loud. My mother had never met Rebekah so of course she thought she was sweet. Granted I hadn't spoken to her much, but I could still tell the Rebekah Mikaelson was definitely not sweet.

"Yeah, she's great." I replied. Luckily my mother wasn't too keen on sarcasm.

I got up and put my dishes in the sink before turning and leaving the room. I went back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, ran a flat iron through my hair and applied my makeup. I gave myself a quick appraisal in the mirror before going to my room.

It was now 10:40 so I grabbed a pair of white lacey socks and my combat boots and slipped them on. I put my phone into a purse and slung it over my torso and left the room.

"I'm leaving. Be back later." I announced as I grabbed my keys from a table near the door and left. I squinted as the morning sun shone into my eyes. God, I miss the cloudy days in London.

I quickly marched over to my car and opened the door. After I had buckled myself in, turned on the car and cranked up Florence + the Machine's _howl_ on the radio.

Finally I pulled up in from of the Mystic Grill. I groaned as I remembered why exactly I was here.

I turned the car off and got out, stuffing the keys into my purse. The clicking of the heels of my boots was oddly comforting, so I focused on that as I walked toward the door.

I opened the door and stepped into the crowded grill. I glanced around for a moment, looking for Rebekah. Luckily, she was nowhere to be seen. I took the liberty of choosing a table that was in plain sight just in case she was going to try something.

Nervously, I tapped my foot against the floor as I waiting. I checked my phone for the time. Just as I pressed the lock button, the time changed from 10:59 to 11:00. As if on cue, Rebekah came in and walked over towards me.

She sat across from me and quickly looked around before she started talking. "Hello Juliet. How are you?" Rebekah asked as she sat up straight and crossed her legs.

"I'm fine. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, getting right to the point. I was impatient.

She scoffed. "Well, right to the point then. Very well, let's get down to business. As my brother tells me, you now know about my family and I. Correct?" she asked, piercing me with her icy stare.

I swallowed nervously and nodded. "Yes."

"Well, first of all I would like to know what happened on the night you were attacked. " she demanded.

I didn't hesitate. "I was walking home from school and as I was walking through town, someone pulled me into an alley. Before my attacker could do anything, someone pulled him off of me and killed him." I said.

Before I could continue, she interrupted. "Kol saved you, right?"

"Yes."

She was quiet for a few seconds, deep in thought. Finally she spoke. "Have you told any other humans about this?"

I shook my head. "No. Not even my mother. I shouldn't tell her, right?"

She nodded. "Right. The more humans that know about us, the greater the chance that my family and I will be driven out of this town along with every other vampire that lives here." She seemed saddened. Perhaps the Mikaelsons had some sort of deeper connection to this town. I was tempted to ask, but didn't.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I told her sincerely.

She smirked. "Good, because if you do then we will be forced to...act accordingly." she said. The threat in her voice was clear. After readjusting her posture, she continued with her questions. "Are you on vervain?"

"Yes. I believe it's in the town's water supply. Or at least, that's what Kol thought." I said.

She looked puzzled. "There isn't any vervain in the town's water. The mayor took it out." she mused. "Someone must be giving it to you directly."

Now I was puzzled. "Who?" I asked rhetorically. There was only one option. "My mother." I said. "She must been putting it in my tea. That's why she always urges me to drink it. But she's been giving me that tea for years. That means that she knows and has know for a while now..." I fell silent.

"Well, it sounds like you and your mother have a lot to discuss. Thank you for your time, but I need to go." Rebekah announced. She pushed her chair out and stood up. Without a goodbye or another look in my direction, she left.

I sat alone for a few minutes, trying to collect my thoughts. How long exactly had my mother been giving me vervain and why? When did she find out about vampires and if she knew about them, then wouldn't she have steered clear of a town that was full of them?

I exhaled, trying to regain my composure. I pushed my chair out and got up to leave. Quickly, I glanced around the room. My eyes met a pair of familiar and unfriendly ones that made my skin crawl. Colin! I nearly screamed.

I closed my eyes and took in a few deep breathes. Once I calmed down a bit, I opened them and saw that he was no where in sight. It must have just been my imagination.

I reminded myself that he was gone and that he couldn't hurt me anymore. I let out a deep breath before leaving the restaurant as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. - So this is the second time I had to write this chapter. I had the entire thing finished, but I accidentally deleted it and there was no way to get it back. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions, comments or concerns then please review or pm me. Thanks. I'm thinking about doing part of next chapter from Kol's POV. I do intend on keeping him in character as his amazing and charismatic self :) Thanks to everyone for your continued support! It means a lot. <strong>

**Rant time! Who else saw Nathaniel Buzolic on Pretty Little Liars as Dean? I'm not gonna lie, I was so surprised and happy! I guess Kol came back to life and went to Rosewood. xD haha **

**Response to FanFicChikk: Thanks for the review :) I'm sorry that I didn't include Kol in this chapter but since part of next chapter will be from his perspective that should make up for it hopefully. **

**Here's a link to Juliet's outfit:** polyvore/untitled_221/set?id=117142493 **  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot of this story. Everything else belongs to the always fabulous Julie Plec. (Admit it, we're all super jealous of her!)**

* * *

><p>*Kol's POV*<p>

I was lying on my bed and watching some television show about humans hunting ghosts. Personally, I didn't understand it all. Annoyed, I turned the television off and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

There was a loud knock on my door. "What?" I demanded.

Rebekah opened the door and stood in the doorway with an irritated look on her face. "I need to talk to you." she said sternly, stepping further into the room.

I laughed lightly. "What have I done now little sister?" I questioned, raising and eyebrow at her as I sat up to look at her directly.

"Nothing yet. It's what you might do that I'm concerned about." she replied.

"I'm going to need more detail Rebekah; I'm not a mind-reader."

She rolled her eyes. "I believe you know what I'm talking about. It's about that girl."

"What girl?" I asked. I knew Rebekah hated when I was a smart ass and I just loved to push her buttons.

"Juliet. You saved her and I'd like to know why. What are you planning?" she demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at me questioningly.

"I'm not planning anything." I answered innocently, flashing her a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I know you're up to something Kol." I stood up from the bed and walked over to her.

"Is it so hard to believe that I can actually be a kind person? Do you really think so poorly of me, your own brother?" I asked. My voice was low and serious.

"I've known you for a thousand years Kol. Since we were turned you have rarely shown kindness to anyone, particularly humans. You only pretend to be kind to them so you can use and manipulate them." she stated in a matter-of-fact way.

I was silent for a moment. She was right. I was hardly ever kind to humans. Honestly, why should I? After all, they are inferior.

"Maybe you're right sister. In my past I have tormented humans." I started. "However, does that mean that I can't genuinely fancy one? Why do you think I have another motive other than to get to know this girl? Is that such an unbelievable thing?" I asked innocently.

She thought about my question for a moment, considering it. "Yes, actually it is. You're the one who's always told me that settling for humans is a sign of weakness, remember." she said in a mocking tone.

I thought about what she said. Once again, Rebekah was right. Twice in one day? What's wrong with the world? Was I really going to go against my own beliefs, my instincts? I am a vampire. We are ruthless. I remembered something Klaus had said many times before. "We do not feel and we do not care." I still believed that, didn't I? I didn't want to be a hypocrite.

Rebekah was impatiently waiting for my answer. "Well, whatever you intend to do, be discrete. I don't want to be forced to leave this town. We were born and raised here; it's our home." she said. I knew how much Rebekah loved this town. We all did.

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about." I assured her.

Rebekah still didn't seem convinced, but didn't press the subject any further. She turned on her heel and left the room. I exhaled and closed the door, going back to my bed and sitting on the edge.

Rebekah's words stuck with me. I had always said that humans were only good for one thing: blood. For years I had told myself not to care about them. Settling for a human was a sign of weakness and I was more certainly not weak. I was a vampire, an original at that.

I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration. After a few minutes of arguing with myself in my head, I decided that this human would not be the exception to my beliefs; no matter how beautiful she was, no matter how drawn I was to her. I needed to prove to myself that I was not weak. All I needed now was a plan.

* * *

><p>*Juliet's POV*<p>

It was now Friday, the day of Mystic Falls's annual Homecoming dance. To be honest, I was actually pretty excited to go. Of course, I would be going alone which was something I had never done before.

A few months ago I would have most definitely brought a date, but not this time. This time I would go alone and just hang out with my friends. I didn't need to have a date to go to a dance after all.

Caroline was going without a date too. Elena was taking Damon and Bonnie was taking Jeremy. I had promised that we would hang out so she wouldn't feel lonely.

I stood in front of the mirror in my room, examining my outfit for the dance. I was about to leave and I had to make sure that I looked flawless.

I was wearing a short blue dress that had rhinestones covering the bust, a sheer black shrug and black pumps. My hair fell down to my waist in tight golden curls. I smiled at my reflection, satisfied.

After dabbing a bit of perfume behind my ears, I grabbed my phone and went say goodbye to my mother before I went to the dance.

I still hadn't confronted her about the vervain, despite every part of my being screaming at me to tell her. My reluctance to confront her confused me. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. Something in me feared that once I told her things would change between us.

We hadn't always had the best relationship and we were just starting to get close again, but I was angry with her for keeping secrets from me and I had so many questions that needed to be answered. I decided that I would confront her, but after the dance.

When I rounded the corner into the living room, she was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. The tv was on, but she wasn't watching it. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"I'm leaving mum." I announced.

She turned around to face me. A warm smile lit up her face. "You look beautiful love." she said.

I smiled back. "Thanks mum." She stood up, sat her tea on the table and walked over to hug me. Her arms wrapped around me tightly.I hugged her back equally as tight.

After a few seconds, she let go. She stood back with a hand on each of my shoulders, looking me over from head to toe.

A few seconds later she spoke. "So, do you have a date for the dance?" she smirked.

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "Not this time mum. Besides, who needs a date when you like as good as I do?" I replied, smirking and gestured to myself.

She laughed. "You're just as vain as I was when I was your age." she chided jokingly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "Of course not." she replied.

"You better get going to the dance." she urged, taking her hands off of my shoulders and stepping aside.

I nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll be home soon. It's a school dance after all so it shouldn't be too long." I said.

"Alright. Have fun." she said, smiling once more at me. Looking at her in that moment, you wouldn't have guessed that she would be the kind of person who would keep secrets from her only child. Then again, you can never judge a book by its cover. I knew this.

"Okay. Bye." I waved to her as I walked over to the door. I grabbed my keys and went out to my car.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the school, it was already crowded. I guess people in this town really like school dances. According to Elena, Mystic Falls High had a lot of dances.<p>

I turned my car off and put my phone into my console. I wouldn't be needing it. I opened the car door and shivered slightly as the cool autumn breeze hit me.

After looking around for a moment, I followed a crowd of students into the school to the gymnasium.

The room was lit up with white ice sickle lights and red and white balloons were scattered around the floor like a ball pit. I had to admit, Caroline had truly outdone herself.

Caroline came up to me a few seconds after I walked it. "Finally! I was afraid you wouldn't show up." she exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "I was so not about to be a third wheel with Elena and Damon."

I laughed. "What about Stefan? Didn't he come?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but he's talking to Matt and Tyler right now so I thought it'd be kind of awkward." she said, glancing over to the group of guys who were standing to the side of the dance floor talking. I was confused for a second but then I remembered that Caroline used to date Tyler.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Caroline, you shouldn't avoid him. You need to show him what he's missing, you know?" I smirked.

She laughed. "Yeah I guess you're right." she agreed. "Come on, let's dance." Caroline urged, grabbing my forearm and trying to pull me toward the dance floor. I hesitated. She looked at me, confused. "Don't you dance?" she teased, grinning at me.

I laughed. "Only when I'm drunk." I confessed.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! Please?" she asked, pretending to pout like a child.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but you owe me." I said, giving in. She smiled and dragged me over to the dance floor.

About an hour went by as we danced and I talked to several different people. When I was talking to Elena and Damon, Damon made a Harry Potter joke about me. I laughed since it was actually kind of funny.

I walked away from them, going over toward Caroline who was talking to some girls from cheer.

Before I reached her, Kol appeared in front of me, blocking my path. He was smirking, as usual.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? Is this our thing or something, you always getting in my way?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I knew I shouldn't try make him angry, but of course I can't keep my mouth shut sometimes.

"Dance with me." he demanded instead of asking.

I rolled my eyes. "Could you be nicer about that please?" I demanded.

He exhaled, annoyed. "Alright then darling. Will you please dance with me?" He smirked. His eyes were full of mischief which worried me.

Nevertheless, I denied him again. "No thanks. " I replied, smirking back at him, trying to hide my growing concern. The way he was looking at me made me nervous. He could sense my worry which only made him grin.

He pouted. "Please darling?" he asked, trying to look like a sad puppy.

I chewed my bottom lip. "If I dance with you for one song then will you finally leave me alone?" I asked cautiously.

"As you wish beautiful." he answered. "Is that a yes?" He smirked.

"Sure." I said. My voice was full of uncertainty but he ignored it and pulled me over to the dance floor.

"Third time's a charm." he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

A slow song started to play as we moved into the crowd. I looked around, hoping that someone would come over and pull me away, but no one did.

I sighed. What the bloody hell was I thinking?

Kol stood in front of me and placed his hands on either side of my waist. I cautiously wrapped my hands around the back of his neck.I silently prayed for the strength to not turn around and sprint out of the gym.

"So," he started, "tell me about yourself Juliet." Kol said, turning his head slightly to the side while he looked at me intently.

I avoided his gaze. "What would you like to know?" I asked, halfheartedly.

"Hmmm well, I suppose we could start with your childhood. " he suggested. A small grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

I rolled my eyes, glancing at him for a second. "That's a bit personal, don't you think? " I questioned.

He scoffed. "Not really, considering that you know my deepest darkest secret." he replied. He was actually right.

"Touché." I muttered. I thought for a moment before I answered him. "I don't really like talking about my childhood. How about I just tell you something else?" I suggested.

He thought for a moment and said "Alright then. You told me that you aren't dating as of right now. Why is that?" he asked.

I swallowed nervously. "None of your business. " I spat. He looked confused and annoyed. A second later, the song changed. "The song's over." I took my hands off of his neck and slipped out of his grasp.

Before he could say anything else, I walked away. I pushed my way through the crowded dance floor and walked quickly toward the back door.

My heels clicked against the ground as I walked as quickly as I possibly could through the parking lot to my car.

I was almost to my car when someone called out to me. "Juliet," called a familiar voice. I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart started beating faster, I could hear its frantic thudding in my ears.

I turned around but saw no one. Before I could scream, someone behind me hit me over the head and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Haha! Who do you guys think it is? Off topic, can we all just take a moment a think about how the vampire diaries won't be new again until April 17th and the originals won't be new until April 15th? I'm kind of going through withdrawal right now! Anyway, I know I say this every chapter but I really do appreciate all the support from my readers. Please continue! Be sure to review and give me your positive feedback. <strong>

**Here are my responses to the reviews from the last chapter: **

**FanFicChikk: Lol thanks for your understanding! You know how stressed I was! Glad you liked it. **

**xxMadison143xx: Thanks. You're a regular Sherlock Holmes aren't you? Haha :D **

**Misstyfoot: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Guest: You're a huge Kol fan too I'm guessing? Hopefully you liked his point of view in this chapter. **

**Nicole: I'm so happy you like my story! He was awesome wasn't he? ;D **

**Here's the link to Juliet's homecoming outfit:** polyvore/homecoming/set?id=117781520


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, but I do own the plot of this story and my OCs. (Do I have to put this on every chapter? Idek)**

"Rescue me  
>Show me who I am<br>'Cause I can't believe  
>This is how the story ends<br>Fight for me  
>If it's not too late<br>Help me breathe again  
>No, this can't be how the story ends"<br>-Kerrie Roberts "Rescue me"

* * *

><p>*Juliet's POV*<p>

My eyelids started to flutter open for a second, but I quickly closed them. I searched through my thoughts for a moment, trying to piece together what had happened. I remembered walking through the parking lot and hearing someone call to me, but everything else was blank.

I became aware of a throbbing pain in my head where my attacker had hit me. Part of me already knew who it was, but I wanted to know for sure. Cautiously, I opened my eyes. It took a second for them to adjust to the dim lights in the room.

I seemed to be in some sort of abandoned warehouse. I looked down and realized that I was tied to a metal chair and my hands were bound with duct tape. Panic suddenly took over me as I screamed for help.

A man appeared from behind a large wooden crate. I recognized him immediately, it was Collin! I was overcome by confusion. "What, what are you...?" I started, but I couldn't seem to put my words together.

He smirked in a sinister way and laughed. "What am I doing here? That's what you want to know, right?" He asked.

I finally managed to speak. "How the hell are you alive? You're supposed to be dead!" I spat. The hatred in my voice was clear.

Another laugh escaped his lips. "Oh Jules, you never really believed that, did you? I thought you were smarter than that." he said. Collin stepped closer to me, now just inches away from me. "Then again, you were always easy to fool. Poor little Juliet, so stupid and naïve." He reached out and ran his fingers across my jaw. I cringed, which made his grin.

"That doesn't answer my damn question! How are you alive?" I demanded. I remembered it clearly, the day I had been told that Collin had died.

***Flashback***

I was sitting on the couch in our small living room, staring at the floor. My eyes examined the different colors and shapes in the wood. I was trying not to think about what had happened the night before.

My eyes moved from the wood floors to a bruise on my arm. I tugged the sleeve of my sweater down over it. Despite my best efforts to avoid them, the thoughts of the previous night came flooding in.

I had finally done it; I had ended things with Collin. He wasn't the man he had once been and I knew deep down inside that I deserved better.

It hadn't been easy though. I was afraid of him, afraid of what he would do. I had experienced firsthand what he was capable of, but I was tired of being treated like I was worthless. I didn't want to have to deal his temper and his abuse anymore.

So, I told him. I told him that it was over, that I didn't love him and I wasn't going to be with him anymore.

Collin had been furious. _"You're mine and you can't leave me!"_ he screamed. He slapped me hard, causing me to fall to the floor. I cried out in pain. I tried to stand up, but he kicked me in the ribs.

He bent down to the floor, lifting my head so I could look into his eyes. _"If you leave me, no one else will ever love you. Why would they? You are nothing."_ he had said, emphasizing the word _nothing_. His words still echoed in my ears.

I was pulled from my thoughts when someone knocked on the door. I stood up from the couch and cringed slightly in pain. My body still hurt.

I went over to the door and got up on my toes to look through the peephole. It was Violet. I unlocked the door and opened it. "I need to tell you something." she said, not waiting for me to greet her. "Can I come in?" I nodded weakly.

She sat down on the couch as I closed the door. I made my way over to her and carefully sat down.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

She took my hand in hers, looking into my eyes. "I was walking past our old school earlier and I there were a lot of cop cars and ambulances outside. So, I went over and asked what was going on." she started. Violet's voice was so serious, which was unusual for her.

"What happened?" I urged, squeezing her fingers slightly. Her silence made me nervous.

She took a deep breath and continued. "One of the cops told me that there way a shooting in the school. Nineteen students are dead and at least a dozen more are injured. " she said. Her voice was so low that it was nearly a whisper.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who would do something like that?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

She took another deep breath. "Collin." she said. Her voice was even quieter now.

My mouth fell open. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Tears suddenly clouded my vision. I fell into Violet's arms. She hugged me tightly. "This is all my fault! I made him angry! He wouldn't have done this if I hadn't left him. It's all my fault!" I whimpered. The tears flowed from my eyes like a floodgate had been opened. I had cried so much lately.

She rubbed my back soothingly. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything." she whispered, trying to console me.

After a few minutes, I managed to pull myself together a little and a pulled away. "

There's something else you need to know." Violet said sternly.

"What is it?" I asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeve.

She bit her lip nervously. "Collin's dead. The police found him in his flat with a bullet in his head; he shot himself." she said. "

Are you serious?" I asked, my voice was barely above a whisper.

She nodded.

A feeling of relief washed over me like cool water. I felt free. I started crying again, but this time it was out of relief. I no longer had to be afraid. He was gone and he couldn't hurt me anymore. That was all I could think. I was free, after so long, I was finally free of him.

***End Flashback***

I thought back to that feeling of freedom, a feeling that now felt so far away. That feeling was now replaced with fear, anger and confusion.

Collin's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "If you must know, then I suppose I'll tell you. You're bound to figure it out sooner or later." he started. "After you broke up with me, I ran into someone, a vampire. I believe his name was Zack or something like that, but it really doesn't matter. Anyway, this vampire asked me if I wanted to be better than I was, stronger, faster, immortal. When someone makes you an offer like that, you don't simply refuse it. So, I took him up on his offer. He fed me his blood and told me that as long as I died with his blood in my system then I would become a vampire. I told him that I had some business to take care of first. I said that I needed to send a message to someone. So, I got my gun and went to our old school. After all, it is where we met." I said, looking into my eyes and smiling. I glared at him.

"I went in and just started shooting people left and right. Honestly, it was an incredible feeling. There's nothing like knowing that in just an instant you can end someone's life." he clasped his hands around my throat for emphasis. He left me go after a second and continued.

"After I felt that I had gotten my point across, I fled. I went back to my flat and put a bullet in my head. The cops had chased me down and I suppose they came in while I was out, thinking I was dead. They brought my body down to the morgue and shortly after, I woke up. I fed on the first human I came across to complete my transition." he explained.

He got down on his knees so he could look me directly in the eyes. He reached out and caressed my cheek with his hand, a sinister smile on his face. "Ever since I was turned I've been trying to find you." he said. His voice was very quiet, just above a whisper.

"Why did you want to find me?" I whimpered, tears came to my eyes. There were only two possible ways he could answer. Neither were good. I knew that he was either going to kill me or turn me. I didn't know which one I feared more.

He grinned even wider, an evil look in his eyes. "I believe you already know the answer to that. I love you and you will be with me for all eternity." he whispered. "Nothing will stand in our way anymore."

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to hide my fear. "I don't love you. I will never love you." I spat.

Collin's expression hardened. "Well, that's just too bad. Isn't it?" Without another word, he bit into his wrist with his fangs. Smirking, he shoved his wrist into my mouth. He forced his blood down my throat, despite my efforts to spit it out.

He pulled away and stood up. "See you in a few hours." In an instant, he reached out and put his hands on the sides of my head and snapped my neck. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>*Kol's POV*<p>

I sat on the couch with my feet propped up on the coffee table. I had gotten home from the dance hours ago. Despite the late hour, I couldn't sleep. I took a sip from the glass of scotch that was in my hand.

I was thinking about what had happened earlier tonight. I had missed out on the perfect opportunity to kill her. It would have been so easy. But, when she had walked away, I hadn't gone after her. I had let her leave.

I shook my head. This wasn't over. I knew that I wouldn't stop thinking about her unless I did something. I sat for a moment, thinking of what I could do.

Perhaps I could sneak into her room and kill her then. I could burn her body so no one could find her. Maybe everyone would think she had run away; she did seem the type.

I exhaled and sat my drink down on the table. I didn't want to kill her, I couldn't. Maybe I could just leave. My family would be fine without me surely. If I left then I could get away from her. I shook my head, unsure of what to do.

There was a knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" I muttered. I stood up and walked over to the door.

When I opened the door, a middle-aged woman with brown hair stood before me. She looked tired and worried. "Hello, I'm Susan Jacobs. I believe you go to school with my daughter, Juliet?" She spoke quickly, not giving me a chance to answer.

"Juliet went to the homecoming dance earlier this evening. The dance ended hours ago, but she isn't home yet. She isn't answering her phone. I was just wondering if you might know where she is. I've been asking around and no one's seen her." she said quickly, barely taking a moment to breathe.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her." I replied.

She nodded. "Well, if you find her then let me know. She can be a bit of a troublemaker, Juliet. I just hope she hasn't gone and done something reckless." she said, more so to herself than to me.

"I'll let you know if I see her." I said.

She nodded. "Thank you." She turned around and walked down the street back to her house.

I stood there in the doorway for a moment, thinking. Perhaps she had in fact run away, maybe to get away from me. I decided that I would go to look for her. I wanted to find out for myself.

I went back inside for a moment to grab my keys. I walked quickly to my car and got in. I decided that I would go back to the school first.

After a few minutes, I pulled up in front of the school and parked my car across the street. I walked over to the parking lot and looked around.

Her car was still there, the only one in the parking lot. I sniffed the air, catching her scent. It was old, but I could still follow it. It was still dark enough out that I could run at my full speed without being seen.

Minutes later, I found myself to be standing outside of an old warehouse on the edge of town.

I listened carefully. I heard a man's voice, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I took a deep breath, smelling the air. The man was a vampire. I realized that her life was in danger. Something in me wanted to help her, so I snuck in through the back.

When I got in, I looked around. She was tied to a chair in the middle od the room. The vampire stood from kneeling in front of her and stood back to look at her. "See you in a few hours." he said in a low voice. A second later, he snapped her neck.

Angry, I came out from hiding. He turned around and looked at me. I glared at him, barring my fangs.

Fearfully, he turned and ran away. I wanted to go after him, but I felt that Juliet was more important.

I ran over to her and got down and my knees to check her. I couldn't hear her hear beat and she wasn't breathing. However, I noticed a drop of blood on the corner of her mouth.

Suddenly, I remembered what the vampire had said. He had turned her. Relief washed over me. She wasn't dead. I didn't know why I was so happy, but I was. She was alive, sort of.

I removed the tape from her hands and untied her from the chair. She slumped over, nearly falling out of the chair. I caught her before she fell and picked her up. She looked so small, so fragile.

I ran out of the building back to my car with her limp body in my arms. As gently as possible, I laid her down in the back seat. I got in on my side and started driving quickly toward her house.

What was I thinking? Just hours ago I had been debating on whether or not I was going to kill this girl and now I was saving her? It dawned on me that she was going to be a vampire, or at least she could be, if she completed her transition. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so guilty for having feelings for her.

It was in that moment that I accepted the fact that yes, I did fancy her, more than I should. When I had told Rebekah that I had genuine feelings for this girl, I had meant it. I hadn't known then, but, as I drove down the street as fast as I could, trying to get her home and keep her safe, I knew.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. -So, what does everyone think? I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking this story in. I just honestly couldn't see Kol admittedly falling in love with a human. Obviously, Kol isn't in love with her yet (I mean, he barely knows her). It's been my intention from the beginning to make Juliet into a vampire, so I hope this doesn't upset any of my readers. In case anyone is confused, Kol is just admitting that he likes her even though she is a human, which I think is a very hard thing for him since he doesn't really like humans. We all heard what he told Rebekah on the show when she liked Matt (in Dangerous Liaisons). He said that falling for a human is a sign of weakness, and of course he doesn't want to seem weak. If anyone has any questions then please message me or post your questions in a review. <strong>

**Thanks for the support so far! It means a lot. Here are my responses to last chapter's reviews: **

**TeamOriginals2000: I would have too! You were right ;) congrats **

**Guest (1): Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully you liked this chapter! **

**FanFicChikk: Thanks so much! I hate when people just automatically fall for someone, it's kind of boring. **

**xxMadison143xx: Haha, me too! Thanks for reviewing.**

** Guest (2): Lol, now you know!**


	11. Chapter 11

*Juliet's POV*

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the small crystal chandelier that hung from my bedroom ceiling. What was I doing back in my room? Maybe the incident with Collin had all just been a dream, a nightmare rather.

I was in my bed, tucked in under the fluffy white comforter. I rolled over onto my side and saw my mother sitting in a chair by my bed. She looked at me with her typical concerned gaze. "How are feeling?" she asked. Her voice was soft.

"Alright I guess. Why?" My voice was suddenly full of worry.

My mother gave my a confused look. "Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

I sighed. "Oh god, that really happened?" I buried my face into my pillow.

She laughed lightly, nervously. "Umm...yes. Do you remember anything?" she asked.

I pulled away from my pillow and sat up. "Yes." I replied, biting my lip nervously before continuing. "I was in an old warehouse tied up and...Collin was there." I hesitated when saying his name. "He was different. He was..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"A vampire." my mother stated. She said it in a way that seemed like she already knew, maybe for a while.

I gave her a puzzled look. "You know? How can you know? How long have you known?" I demanded. My voice rose as I became more angry.

She looked away from me at her hands in her lap, nervous. "Yes, I do know. I've known since shortly after he was turned." she said in a low voice, still not meeting my gaze.

I was furious. "What?! How could you keep something like this from me?" I yelled, standing up from the bed.

Caroline came in through the door, walking over and standing between me and my mother. "Juliet, calm down." she urged.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I growled, glaring daggers at her.

She gave me a hurt look. "Just sit down and let your mother explain. You need to stay calm." she insisted. She seemed intent on keeping me calm.

Despite Caroline's urging, I couldn't help myself. "Stay calm? How the bloody hell can I stay calm? I was almost killed last night!" I screamed. I ran my hands through my hair anxiously.

"I know you must be angry and confused right now, but I can't explain everything if you don't listen to me." she said, finally looking up at me. "Please just sit down and stay calm."

"Why do you two keep telling me to stay calm?" I asked. My anger was starting to mellow out, but not much.

"You have to control your anger Juliet. If you get mad there's a chance you might you might hurt your mother." Caroline said. Her voice was serious.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why would I hurt my own mother?" I asked.

They were both silent. Suddenly everything started coming together. I thought back to last night when Collin had fed me his blood and snapped my neck. It dawned on me.

"Am I a vampire now?" I asked. My voice was barely above a whisper. I looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Well, sort of. You're in transition." Caroline said, giving my a nervous half-smile.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What's transition?" I asked.

"It's the period before you truly become a vampire. All you need to do is drink human blood within the next 24 hours to complete the transition." Said a voice. I looked over in the direction it came from and saw Kol standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"And what happens if I don't want to be a vampire and don't complete my transition?" I asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"You die." he said plainly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fantastic." I mumbled.

Kol stepped further into the room. I noticed a blood bag in his hand. He sat it down on my nightstand and looked over at me expectantly. "Whenever you're ready." he said.

I thought about it for a moment. There were still so many questions I needed answered, so I figured out how I was going to get my answers.

"Not yet." I said. I looked over to my mother. "I'm not going to drink that until tell me about every little secret you've been keeping from me." I said stubbornly.

"What secrets?" she asked innocently, avoiding my request.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you put me on vervain." I stated.

"I just put you on vervain when me moved here." she said. I could see right through her lie.

"Oh please. You've had me on it for years. I want to know why." I insisted. I was getting impatient.

My mother sighed. She looked over to Kol and Caroline. "Can you give us some space to talk?" she asked.

"Of course." Caroline said, giving us a small smile before leaving the room.

Kol hesitated for a moment, but nodded and walked towards the doorway. Before he left, he glanced at me for a moment, meeting my gaze. He turned away and left, closing the door behind himself.

"I'll tell you everything, but I'd feel better if you would drink first. You need to complete the transition." my mother said. She eyed the blood bag for a second.

I rolled my eyes. "I have 24 hours to drink it; I can wait. If it takes you longer than that to tell me everything then I will be royally pissed off." I replied, chuckling lightly. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

I sat back down on the edge of my bed and looked at my mother expectantly, waiting for her to begin.

She took in a deep breath and started. "Well, I suppose I'll start by answering your question about the vervain. You want to know why I've had you on it, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "And I want to know how long I've been on it." I added.

She nodded, seeming a little anxious before continuing. "Well, in order to tell you about the vervain I have to tell you more about your father." she said.

I swallowed, clenching my fists. I hated my father, she knew this. "What about that worthless bastard?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Don't call him that!" she said defensively.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? I have every right to hate him." I said sternly.

She shook her head. "You don't understand." she insisted.

I scoffed. "What is there to understand? He left us 10 years ago mum! It's not like he was the best dad before he left anyway. I barely even knew him." I said, trying to keep my anger to a minimum.

"Just let me explain." she pleaded.

I ignored her. "He wasn't even a good dad or a good husband from what I remember. He was a lazy, arrogant piece of shit and you know it! He was never there for either of us and" I was nearly screaming by that point before she cut me off.

"Shut up and listen!" she yelled. I stopped talking. My mother rarely raised her voice. She sighed and continued. "As I was trying to explain, there's a reason your father left us. It wasn't out of selfishness or because he didn't love you. He left to protect you." she said, looking me in the eyes.

"What do mean? Protect me from what?" I asked. My voice was full of confusion. What had been been so dangerous that my father had to leave to keep us safe?

She hesitated for a moment. "Himself." she answered. Before I had time to ask what she was talking about, she continued. "One night, when you father was on his way home from work, he was attacked by a vampire." she started, pausing for a moment to watch my reaction. She continued. "The vampire that attacked your father turned him." She fell silent, waiting for me to react.

I stared at her for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Why?" I whispered. "Why did he have to leave?" I asked, nearly pleading for an answer.

"He didn't want to hurt us." she replied. Her voice was soothing, trying to calm me down.

"He could've learned control! He could've stayed!" I insisted, raising my voice. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I had a habit of channeling my sadness into anger, so I fought back the tears and felt the rage build up inside of me, drowning out the sadness.

"I hate him!" I declared loudly.

My mother gave me a hurt look. "Juliet, please." she begged.

"You let me believe that I was the reason he left!" I yelled. I stood up from my bed and walked towards my mother.

"I never knew you felt that way." she said quietly. She looked at me with saddened eyes. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes welled up with tears.

Seeing her in this state reminded me of all the times she had cried after fighting with my father. I sat back down on the bed and tried to calm myself down.

"It's alright." I said. "I guess I've always been sort of emotionally distant. It's not your fault." I assured her.

We sat in silence for a little while. I tried to calm myself down. "So, why exactly am I on vervain? I mean, I haven't seen dad since he left or had any contact with vampires until this town." I said, getting back to the subject.

She shrugged. "It was just a precaution I suppose. I didn't trust him." she replied.

"Didn't? What do you mean didn't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "I've been talking to you father for the past few months. He contacted me when we were still in London, said he felt that he was ready to see you again." she replied. She ran a hand through her hair, nervously awaiting my reaction.

"Is that why we left London?" I asked.

"No." she replied quickly. "Well not exactly." she added.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Not exactly?" I repeated, questioningly.

"I took you away from London to keep you away from Collin when he was turned. Your father suggested that we come here. He lives about an hour from this town and thought that if we were in a town full of vampires then surely Collin wouldn't be stupid enough to come here and risk getting himself killed." she replied.

I scoffed. "Well, obviously that didn't do much good." I said, smirking a little. My anger was now gone for the most part.

"Do you have anymore questions?" she asked. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she really hoped I didn't.

Thankfully, I didn't. I shook my head "No."

She smiled. "Okay then." She glanced over at the blood bag that was still on my nightstand. I had forgotten about it.

I suddenly became aware of a burning sensation. I could feel it everywhere, coursing through my veins. "Oh. I guess I forgot. " I said, trying to ignore the thirst.

"You should feed." my mother said, looking at me in her normal concerned way again.

I nodded. "You should leave. I don't want you to see me like...that." I said, looking at her with pleading eyes. I didn't want her to think of me as a vampire; I wanted her to think of me as her daughter still.

She hesitated for a moment, but nodded, understanding my concern. Without another word, she got up from the chair and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I took a deep breath before looking back over to the blood bag. The thirst returned again. I reached over to the nightstand, picking it up. I stared at it for a moment, unsure of what was about to happen.

Cautiously, I raised it to my lips. I opened the top the bag and the scent of the blood hit me. It took me by such surprise. Its smelled so...appetizing and sweet. I was taken over by sudden and animalistic instincts. I latched onto the bag like it was a lifeboat in a stormy ocean.

It only took me a matter of seconds to drain it. I pulled the empty bag away from my lips. I suddenly realized that my fangs were exposed when I accidentally bit down on my lip. I flinched slightly and raised a finger to my lower lip, wiping the blood off of it.

I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. I looked up and saw Kol standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and his usual smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Amused?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

For the first time in a while, I was able to look him in the eye without being afraid. Granted, he still could have killed me, but I didn't feel threatened. I felt oddly comforted by his presence.

He chuckled. "Quite." he replied. "Are you ever going to thank me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Thank you? For what?" I asked.

"I saved you, last night." he said. His tone suggested that I should've already been able to guess that. I hadn't given much thought to how exactly I had gotten home; now I knew.

"Oh." I managed. I looked away from him, staring at my hands in my lap. I was confused. I couldn't understand why he had saved me the first time, let alone a second time. "Thanks." I said, looking him in the eyes again.

"You're welcome." he replied. I rolled my eyes at his tone. He sounded sort of cocky and arrogant.

A moment later, Caroline pushed her way past Kol into my room with Bonnie at her heels. She looked over at me. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess." I replied. I set the empty blood bag back on the nightstand.

She smiled. "Great! Bonnie made you a daylight ring." she said cheerfully.

I was confused for a moment. I realized that my curtains were pulled tightly shut, blocking out the sun; the room was lit by a few lamps. I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh. So I don't burst into flames in the sunlight, right? No sparkles I guess." I chuckled.

"Right." Bonnie answered, nodding. She walked over to me and pulled a ring from her pocket.

It looked fairly old and had a medium-sized blue stone in the center of it. I raised my eyebrow at it. "This is my daylight ring" I scoffed a little. "It's a bit gawdy, don't you think?" I asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "They all are." she said, a little annoyed.

I took the ring from Bonnie. "It doesn't matter. Thanks." I said, flashing her a small smile. I eyed the ring for a second before I slipped it onto my right ring finger. I held my hand out to examine it. "Are you sure it'll work?" I questioned.

Less than a second later, Kol flashed over to the curtains and pulled them open. The light flooded in. I flinched, but realized that I was fine. I exhaled in relief. "Arse." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"We'll give you some time to adjust." Bonnie said, turning to Caroline. I nodded. They turned and left.

I looked over to Kol who was still standing by my window. He turned and walked towards the door.

I decided to make a bold move and ask him about why he had saved me. "Kol," I called.

He turned around to face me. "Yes?" he asked. A glint of curiosity shone in his eyes.

I bit my lip a little, nervous. "Why did you save me?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean, you just don't really seem like the hero type, yet you've saved me twice." I continued, my voice full of curiosity and uncertainty.

He seemed a little irritated. "How do you know I'm not the 'hero type'? For all you know I could be a regular superman, saving the lives of the innocent everywhere." he said in a mocking tone, laughing a little.

I rolled my eyes, suppressing a smirk. "You've got me there I guess. I don't really know you. Then again, you don't know me either." I replied, turning his argument around on him.

"Fair enough." he conceded. "Perhaps that could change." he suggested, smirking.

I scoffed. "Really? You want to get to know me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. "Yes. Don't you want to get to know me?" he questioned, smirking yet again. "I can be rather charismatic."

I rolled my eyes. "Clearly." I replied. I wasn't sure if I was being sarcastic or not.

"Well, if you want to hang out sometime, let me know." he replied, still smirking. God, he was so cheeky.

"Umm, sure, maybe." I answered, suppressing a smile.

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes, taking in everything that had just happened. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was different about him, or maybe it was the way I felt about him that was different.

Truth be told, I had had a small crush on him before I was turned, despite the fact that he was a vampire. Now it felt like my little almost nonexistent crush on Kol had somehow grown into me actually being able to stand him.

It confused me even more that he seemed to be acting differently toward me. I couldn't describe it, but something was different.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, looking out the window. Everything looked so clear and new, like a film had been removed from my eyes. My other senses were better too.

I looked out across my front yard like it was the first time I had ever seen the outside. The slightly orange leaves on the trees, the green grass, the sun, the blue sky, all looked so different now. It was hard to believe that the world could change so much in less than a day.

After a few minutes, I decided to go take a shower and get changed. I realized that I was still in my dress from last night.

I decided that I would go to the Salvatore's house to see Elena, no doubt Caroline would be there too, so I could learn more about being a vampire. I had so many questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Wow, that was a long chapter! I hope everyone liked it! So, Juliet's a vampire now. I'm very excited to write now that she's completed her transition. I'm going to get more into stuff about her and Kol, so don't worry. Also, I think I'll bring Klaus and Elijah in on the next chapter, so get excited! If anyone has any questions then be sure to message me or just put them in a review. I'm hoping to get to 40 reviews by the time I post chapter 12. Thanks for reading! Please continue your support :)<strong>

**Here are the responses to my recent reviews:**

**•FanFicChikk: haha good to hear! Thanks :D**  
><strong>•lore: Let's wait and see ;) thanks for reviewing<strong>  
><strong>•xxMadison143xx: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your review :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

*Juliet's POV*

After going to the Salvatore's house, I had learned essentially everything there was to know about being a vampire.

Stefan hooked me up with a supply of blood bags. I stored them in the freezer in our garage because I knew that keeping them in the fridge might make my mother uncomfortable.

Out of all the things I had been told, the one thing that stood out in my mind was what Caroline had said about how when you become a vampire everything is heightened. My senses, personality, even my feelings toward other people were now heightened.

I realized that this was the reason I seemed to like Kol more than I had before I had turned. The small crush I had had on him when I was human was suddenly heightened as a vampire and now, though I wouldn't say it out loud, I actually liked him.

I found myself thinking about him more often then not, despite my efforts to think about anything else.

I was also aware of the changes in my personality. I was becoming my old self again; a more intense version of my old self.

The longing to be free and rebel was back and I was trying as hard as I could to ignore it. I reminded myself that I was a different person now, someone who makes good decisions. It was my poor choices that had gotten me into this mess in the first place.

When Monday came around, I decided that I would still go to school, despite my mother offering to call in for me so I could have more time to adjust. I told her that the best way for me to adjust was to continue going to school like normal; I didn't want things to change.

She was hesitant, but I reminded her that I would have other vampires with me and they could help me. After a lot of persuading, mostly from Stefan, she agreed to let me go.

I woke up at the same time I always did and got dressed. I went to the kitchen where my mother sat at the table with a blood bag in hand.

She offered it to me. "You'll need to drink this before you go. It'll keep your thirst under control." she said, setting the bag down on the table and sliding it toward me.

I nodded and picked it up, opening the top and draining it in a matter of seconds. I was still getting used to the intensity of my thirst and my fangs. I pulled away from the bag and set it down; my fangs retracted.

I looked at up at my mother who hadn't taken her eyes off me. She seemed oddly calm. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You seem so...normal. Aren't you at all freaked out right now? I mean, I am a vampire." I said, narrowing my eyes questioningly.

She shrugged. "You're still my daughter and I love you. Nothing will ever change that." she said simply, I wide smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Way to make things cheesy, mum." I said, laughing, a little embarrassed.

She laughed. "That's what I'm here for." she replied. She stood up and went to fix herself breakfast.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said, pushing my chair out and using my vampire speed to rush myself to the door. I smiled a little; I really loved being impossibly fast.

I opened the door. Two men stood on our door step. One was wearing a suit and he had the same dark brown hair and eyes as Kol, so I assumed he was Kol's older brother.

The other had short, dirty blonde hair and stormy blue eyes that were piercing. He was dressed casually and had a devious grin that was a little unsettling.

I through my manners out the window and blurted out, "Who the blood hell are you two?", though I already had a pretty good idea about who they were.

The man in the suit raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a quick once-over.

My mother rushed over to the door, pushing me to the side and opening the door wider so we were both in front of it. "Where are your manners?" she whisper-yelled. She looked at the men apologetically. "I am so sorry for my daughter's rudeness."

The man in the suit shook his head. "It's quite alright Mrs. Jacobs. I'm afraid I am used to rude behavior from my younger siblings." he said, looking over to the other man who rolled his eyes.

"Manners are are overrated, brother." the other man said, smirking. His smirk reminded me of Kol's.

I mentally scolded myself. Why couldn't I stop thinking about Kol? I reminded myself that it was just a crush and that it would hopefully go away.

The man in the suit rolled his eyes before speaking. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson and this is my brother, Klaus. I understand you already know Kol and Rebekah."

I nodded. "Yes."

"We just want to make sure that you intend to behave yourself and keep from doing anything stupid. You are a baby vampire after all and they are notorious for being stupid. We don't care if you kill humans as long as you do it outside of town and have the decency to clean up after yourself." Klaus said, narrowing his eyes at me. His tone was very stern and intimidating.

"I take it you're the alpha dog in this town?" I asked Klaus, raising an eyebrow questioningly at him. I wasn't going to let him think that I was afraid of him.

He laughed lightly, though he didn't seem too happy. "Pun intended?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Oh, hybrid, right." I muttered. "No, but it's funny how that worked out." I replied, smirking a little.

"Back on the subject, we need your word that you intend to follow the rules for vampires in this town." Elijah said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"If you don't, there will be consequences." Klaus said, emphasizing the word _consequences_.

I shuddered at the thought of what consequences he meant, death for sure. "Don't worry, I don't intend on killing anyone to begin with. I won't break any rules." I replied. I chuckled. "That's the first time I've ever said that." I muttered to myself.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't ask what exactly I meant. "Alright then. Thank you for your cooperation." he said to my mother and me.

She nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her just to be safe." she said, looking over to me. I rolled my eyes.

Without another word, they turned around and walked back toward their house.

I closed the door turned to my mother. "Well, that was awkward." I said. I began walking away from the door.

She laughed. "A bit, I guess." she replied, grinning.

I chuckled. "Well, I need to finish getting ready." I said as I walked out of the room toward my bathroom.

I did my makeup and straightened my hair. The makeup was much easier to do with my new and improved vision. I had to admit, being a vampire had its perks. Then again, I had only been one for a few days.

Honestly, it hadn't really sunk in. I hadn't too much about what being a vampire really meant. There were so many things that had changed; I wouldn't age or be able to have babies and there was always the possibility that I could snap and kill someone.

I shook my head slightly, trying to ignore the thoughts; it still felt too weird.

I turned the lights off and went to my room. I grabbed my things and slipped some shoes on before heading back to the living room.

My mother was waiting for me by the front door. She was giving me her characteristic concerned mother look. "Mum, I'll be fine. Trust me." I said, trying to ease her nerves.

I could hear her heart racing. The burning sensation of my thirst started to flare up, so I tried to ignore the sound of her heartbeat.

She gave me a half-hearted smile. "I know." she said. Her eyes were still unsure.

"Really. Don't worry about me." I insisted.

She nodded. "Okay. Have a good day at school and for the love of everything holy, don't do anything stupid." she urged.

I nodded. "I won't. " I replied, flashing her a comforting smile.

I grabbed my keys and went outside. I walked over to my car as slowly as I could, which was a brisk walk. I was oddly excited to be going to school.

I got in the car and started it up, driving a little faster than normal until I reached the school.

I got out of the car and was quickly greeted by Stefan, Caroline and Elena when I was only a few steps away from my car.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys on new vampire duty or something?" I asked, rolling my eyes playfully.

Stefan scoffed. "Sort of, just want to make sure that you're okay. I mean, I'm no stranger to having trouble around humans." he said. His tone was serious and a little concerned.

"Yeah. If you don't want to be here, you can just go home. It's not a big deal." Elena added.

I shook my head. "I'm fine guys, really." I assured them.

"Okay, if you say so." Stefan said, still not entirely convinced.

Caroline groaned. "Original alert; Kol's on his way over here." she whispered.

Stefan and Elena groaned too. I didn't fully understand what they had against the originals.

He walked, or rather sauntered, over to us. His characteristic smirk was plastered on his face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his cheekiness.

"How are my favorite immortals doing today?" he asked, not expecting an answer or seeming to want one. He put his hands in his pockets. "I didn't expect you to be here today." he said, looking at me with curiosity in his eyes.

I shrugged. "So did everyone else."

"We're just gonna...go. See you in class, Juliet." Caroline said, a bit awkwardly. She turned and started walking away. After giving me a slight wave, Elena followed her and Stefan did too.

"God, they couldn't get away fast enough." I muttered. "What is it exactly that they seem to have against you originals?" I asked, turning my head to the side questioningly.

He laughed lightly. "Oh you know, just prejudices and what have you. I personally think they're just jealous. " he answered, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure." I said, chuckling.

"So, have you given any more thought to us hanging out sometime?" he asked. He seemed completely confident.

"A little." I admitted. I wasn't exactly telling the truth; I had actually given it a lot of thought.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And?"

I shrugged. "Sure. What'd you have in mind? Nothing cliché please." I smirked.

He laughed. "Well, I was thinking about going out for a drink." he suggested.

I narrowed my eyes at him questioningly. "Drinks? Like in a bar?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, actually. I was thinking more like a kind of drink that a young vampire would enjoy." he replied, grinning widely. There was something about his grin that seemed a little...crazy.

I was unsure of what to say. After a few seconds I finally said. "Oh, you mean blood. Like, from an actual human or from a bag?" I asked, trying to keep my tone level.

"I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself." he replied, still grinning.

I considered it for a moment. Part of me wanted to say no, but I felt my adventurous side coming up to the surface. Though I hated to admit it, I actually sort of liked Kol. Going out with an original wasn't what my mother had meant by doing something stupid, right?

"Okay. Sure, I guess. When are we going?" I asked. I crossed my arms over my chest looked at him, smirking.

He seemed a little shocked. "How about tonight? Maybe 7?" he suggested.

"On a school night?" I asked, jokingly. "I'm appalled."

He laughed. "I'm sure you're no stranger to going out on a school night." he replied.

"True." I agreed. The bell suddenly rang, indicating that we only had a few minutes before class started. "We need to get to class." I said.

He shrugged. "If you say so."

We walked to class together. It felt so weird to be walking next to him. Usually I would've just walked past him and went to class alone, but not this time.

I felt oddly at ease by him, like I was safe. I remembered the same feeling when I had been next to him in his car after he had saved me for the first time. Was I insane for feeling safe around one of the most dangerous immortal creatures on the planet? I knew that I was definitely insane for having a crush on him.

I was looking forward to tonight where I would have the chance to get to know more about him. Maybe Kol wasn't as bad as everyone had let on.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- What does everyone think? She's going on a kind-of-sort-of date with Kol! I really want to know if you guys think she should actually feed when they go out. I've been considering making her kind of like Kol's partner in crime, so let me know what I should do! I don't want to do anything that would upset my readers! Also, I really hope I portrayed Klaus and Elijah correctly. Positive feedback is much appreciated! Thanks so much for all the new follows, favs and reviews. :D Happy Easter! By the way, I was so freaking happy to see ghost Kol on this week's episode of tvd! Anyone else?<strong>

**Could everyone please check out this story by my friend, FanFicChikk, called "Rising Revolution"? It's amazing! It's a twilight OC story, so if you like twilight then please check it out; you won't regret it! **

**Answers to my recent reviews:**

**•xxMadison143xx: Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

**•FanFicChikk: I know! I'm excited to be getting further into the story. Amazing things are coming up!**

**•Guest (1): Thanks, I will!**

**•Guest (2): Thanks so much! I will of course **

**•Carmen Rae: You were exactly right! So glad you're enjoying my story.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Last night I did things my mother told me not to with the people I shouldn't see,  
>in the places that I should not go and it felt just like, it felt just like,<br>it felt just like, it felt just like, it felt just like, felt like love and drugs." -_Love and Drugs _by The Maine

* * *

><p>*Juliet's POV*<p>

I stood in front of my closet, flipping through my clothes trying to piece together the best outfit I could. I wanted to look casual, but not as casual as what I had worn to school earlier that day. I wanted to look as good as I possibly could tonight.

Eventually I settled on a long sleeved lace top, skinny jeans, a leather jacket and heels. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before grabbing my phone, slipping it into my back pocket and leaving the room.

My mother wasn't home yet, so I didn't have to worry about getting her permission. I knew it'd be a cold day in hell before she would let me go out on a school night with an original vampire to feed.

I was getting a little more comfortable with the idea of being a vampire and I figured that feeding from an actual person might help me adjust. That's what vampires do anyway, right?

I glanced across the room at the clock to check the time; it was 6:58. I had a few minutes until Kol would come to pick me up. I knew that if he were anything like his sister, he would be right on time.

I paced back in forth nervously. My pulse was racing and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears like a hammer. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down.

Why was I so nervous? I reminded myself that this wasn't a date, just one vampire teaching the other how to feed properly on humans.

I look back at the clock and it was now 7:00. Right on time, a knock came at the door. I rolled my eyes; he was perfectly punctual.

I took one last deep breath and opened the door. He stood there, looking at me expectantly. He looked me over from head to toe and raised an eyebrow at me; his eyes gleamed with amusement. "You changed your clothes." he said, a hint of question in his voice.

I took a quick glance at what he was wearing; he was dressed in the same dark blue t-shirt and jeans that he had worn to school. Suddenly I felt overdressed and a little embarrassed.

I hesitated. "Oh, I just wanted to look more...vampire-ish, you know." I said with a half smile, trying to be casual about it, though I doubt it came off that way.

He chuckled. "Vampire-ish?" He scoffed. "Are you sure you're not just trying to impress me?" he asked, grinning. He turned around and started walking towards his car, motioning for me to follow.

I closed the door and quickly followed after him. "I'm not trying to impress you. Besides, why would I need to?" I retorted, gesturing to myself and smirking.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Conceited are we?" he questioned.

He opened the car door for me and I got in and then he closed it behind me. He walked around to the other side of the car and got in, slamming the door as he did so.

We buckled up. "So what if I am." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "Besides, you're just as conceited as I am, maybe more." I challenged, raising my eyebrows.

He laughed. "Fair enough." He agreed. He started the car and started driving down the road. He glanced over to me for a second. "You do look stunning though." he said, trying to hide a smile.

I did my best not to blush. "Thanks. You're not half bad yourself." I replied, halfway grinning.

He chuckled lightly. "That's not the worst compliment I've ever been given."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I noticed that we were heading out of town as we passed by the welcome sign to town.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, looking over to Kol.

He smirked and glanced over to me for a second. "It's a surprise." was all he said.

I knit my brows together. "Seriously?" I asked. My voice was filled with annoyance and a hint of concern.

"Seriously." he replied, looking at the road with a grin playing at his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I muttered, leaning back into the seat and crossing my arms over my chest.

We drove for a while longer through nothing but the woods and the pitch black night, talking and getting to know one another a little, before we entered a city that was lit up with bright yellowish lights. We had been driving for a while, so I assumed that it was a fair distance from Mystic Falls.

After a few minutes, we pulled up in front of what was obviously a club. I raised an eyebrow at Kol. "I thought you said we weren't going to a bar." I said. I was a little annoyed.

"Technically this isn't a bar. Plus, it'll be the perfect place for us to feed, a crowded club full of drunk idiotic humans who will have no idea what's going on." he replied obviously. "Oh. I guess you're right. But, you have to buy me a drink." I replied, grinning a little.

He shrugged. "Sure." He turned the car off and got out, stuffing the keys into his pocket. Opened my door and followed him over to the door of the club.

I walked over to his side and put my hands into my jacket pockets. "So, how are we getting in? We don't have fake IDS. " I asked.

"That's the beauty of compulsion. Watch and learn darling." He smirked. Kol confidently walked over to the large muscular who stood next to the door with his arms crossed over to his chest.

The man looked over at us and seemed physically undisturbed by Kol's menacing expression. Before the man could say anything, Kol put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes; his pupils dialted. "Listen here mate; you're going to let us in without seeing our IDS. You will then forget that you saw us here tonight." Kol said as he compelled the man.

"I am going to let you both in and then forget I saw you here tonight." he replied automatically.

Kol grinned and turned to me. "After you, darling." he said, opening the door for me. I was a little surprised by how gentlemanly he had been to me that night.

I walked through the door and Kol followed. The music in the club was extremely loud, but I could still hear everything else that was going on around me thanks to my improved hearing.

We walked over to the bar where Kol ordered us each a shot of tequila, handing the bartender a $50 bill. We downed them in seconds. I relished the familiar taste as it slid down my throat; I hadn't had a drink in months.

I looked around the room. "So, what do we do now?" I asked, leaning back against the bar and surveying the room. I looked over to Kol, waiting for him to answer.

"Well, I like to act as though I were trying to seduce someone. You know, chat them up for a while and then when I get bored compel them to keep quiet and have at it." he replied, smirking as he looked for his victim.

"Do you always kill your victims or sometimes just compel them and leave them?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Depends, sometimes I just drain them dry, more often than not actually." he replied. His expression changed; it was more harsh and serious.

I nodded. "I think I'm gonna get started." I said, pointing over to a tall man with dark blonde hair who was standing to the side of the dance floor with a drink in his hand. I could smell the alcohol on him as I walked over. He was clearly drunk as he struggled to stand.

I gave him my best dazzling smile. "Hello." I said simply.

He grinned. "Hey there you pretty little thing. What's your name?" he asked; his words were slurred. A wide grin spread across his face.

I continued to pretend to be interested in him. "Natalie," I lied. "and how about you?" I asked. I turned my head to the side slightly and bat my eyelashes. I couldn't believe he was actually falling for this crap.

"Steven." he replied, still grinning. "You want a drink?"

"Sure thing." I said with a sweet smile.

As he went over to get us drinks, I looked around to find out what Kol was up to. He was talking to some wasted redhead who was fawning over him like an idiot. I rolled my eyes. Part of me really wanted to punch that dumb bimbo in her obviously surgically-enhanced face. Was I jealous? I shook the feeling off.

Steven came back over with a drink in each hand. He handed one to me. "Thanks." I grinned.

I spent a while talking and dancing with him before I got bored. We were standing off in a corner of the club. I looked over to him and wrapped my hands around his neck, looking him in the eyes. "You're not going to scream or move." I said as I compelled him.

He did as he was told and stood perfectly still. I felt my fangs become exposed and in a swift second I bit into his neck.

At first I hesitated, trying to be gentle, but the bloodlust took over and suddenly I felt that I couldn't stop. The blood was warm and tasted much better than anything else I had ever tasted in my life, even better than the blood from blood bags.

After a few seconds, his body went limp. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder; it was Kol. "You may want to stop now, Juliet." he said.

I ignored him and continued to drain the man dry; I didn't want to stop. I knew what would happen if I didn't and I didn't care. The only thing I could focus on was the blood.

Finally, I managed to pull away. The man's heart was no longer beating. I turned to look at Kol, releasing my grip on the corpse.

He looked surprised. "I didn't think you'd do it, kill him I mean." he said. His voice wasn't sad or disappointed, he just seemed to be stating the obvious.

"I didn't think I would either, but..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I was overcome by emotions. I was surprised and I felt like I was on a high. I felt great.

Kol stared at me, waiting for me to react. "How do you feel?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

A wide grin spread across my lips. "Honestly? Pretty damn great!" I said, a hint of surprise in my voice. Kol turned his head to the side, looking at me curiously. "What?" I asked, knitting my brows together.

He laughed. "Nothing. You just seem so...happy. You don't seem to have any regret." he replied, smiling.

I cocked my head to the side. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked, unsure. Should I be feeling remorse? Why didn't I?

He laughed again. "No, it's not. I never do." he replied. I nodded. "Come on, let's get this body out of here." he said.

Kol slung the man's body over his shoulder easily and headed toward the exit. I followed after him and watched as he threw it into a nearby dumpster, just like he had done to the vampire that had attacked me only a matter of weeks ago. It was funny how much things had changed since then.

I leaned against the side of the building, taking in a breath of the cool night air and closing my eyes. "Do you always feel this way after a hunt?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking over to Kol who was closing the lid of the dumpster.

He walked over to me with curious eyes. "Like what?" he asked. His eyebrows furrowed a little.

I tried to think of how exactly to say it. "Like..." I started; I couldn't quite think of how describe it.

"Perhaps something like this?" he suggested; his familiar smirk came across his face.

I suddenly realized how close he was standing to me; we were just inches apart. He put one hand on the wall behind me and caressed my cheek with the other.

I looked into his eyes with uncertainty, not sure what to do. He leaned toward me and I found myself leaning toward him too, drawn to him like a magnet.

A moment later, our lips met. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to render me speechless.

I looked him with surprised eyes, I realised that my mouth was gaping open and snapped it shut. I nodded, smiling. "Yes, something like that." I managed.

He smiled. He moved his hand from my cheek to wipe some blood from the corner of my mouth with his thumb; I hadn't noticed that it was there. He brought it to his lips and licked it off, smirking. He looked like he was going to kiss me again, but my phone started ringing from my back pocket.

I groaned. Kol stepped away from me as I took the phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. "It's my mother." I said, annoyed. I answered it reluctantly. "Hello?"

"Where are you? It's nearly 11:00!" she demanded. I couldn't tell if she was mad or terrified, probably both.

"I'm fine, relax. I just went out." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"That doesn't answer my question young lady. WHERE are you?" she repeated, emphasizing the word where this time.

I thought up a quick lie. Unlike my mother, I was actually good at it. "Caroline and Elena just took me to out for a chat, it was sort of sudden. They were just telling me more vampire stuff, you know? I guess we just lost track of time." I lied easily. Kol raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes, smirking.

My mother sighed. "Alright, I just wish you would've told me. Just leave a note or text me next time telling me where you're going." she said; she sounded relieved.

"Ok, I will. I'll be home soon, just go back to sleep. You sound tired." I said, laughing a little.

He laughed lightly in return. "If you say so. You need to get to sleep. I am not dragging you our of bed tomorrow morning." she insisted.

"Ok, I will. Night mum." I said.

"Goodnight." she answered before hanging up.

I put my phone back into my pocket. Kol gave me a curious look. "Did you just lie to your mother." he asked, grinning.

I shrugged. "It's not like I haven't done it before." I said. After a few seconds of what can only be described as awkward silence, I spoke again."We should probably go."

He nodded. "If you say so."

We left the alley and walked over to his car. I opened my own door this time and got in. Kol got in on his side, started the car and headed out of the city.

The car ride was pretty much just awkward silence with occasional small talk. Finally, we pulled up in front of my house just before midnight.

Kol stopped the car and looked over to me, waiting for me to get out. I sat still for a few seconds, trying to think of what to say. I looked over to him, but looked away a moment later.

"Thanks for taking me out." I said, looking back over to him. I had never felt this awkward around him. "I had a great time, really."

He nodded. "If you want, we can do this again." he suggested. He still seemed as confident as usual.

I smiled. "Sure, I guess." I replied. I went to open the door, but I turned quickly back to him to add something. "Oh, and this wasn't a date, just so you know." I said, smirking.

He chuckled. "I know. Why, do you think I thought it was?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head quickly. "No, of course not. I just wanted to make that clear." I said.

"Alright, if you say so." he replied, still not convinced.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, goodnight." I said as I opened the car door.

"Goodnight, Juliet. " he said. There was something about the way he looked at me, like he wanted to say something else.

I closed the door and walked quickly towards the front door. I turned around and watched him drive away. It was easy to forget that he lived just down the street from me.

I turned back to the door and went in, being as quiet as I could. I used my vampire speed to run quickly to my room. I flipped the lights on and closed the door. I leaned back against it and let out a deep breath.

I realized how familiar this moment was; it was like that night I had been attacked by a vampire and Kol had saved me. This time however, so many things were different. I was different and everything around me seemed different too. Kol seemed different. I knew that he hadn't changed; my feelings for him had.

I no longer saw him as a terrifying vampire who could kill me, but instead I saw him as someone who maybe wasn't so different from me. I didn't feel regret from killing that human, which scared me a little, but I knew that I wasn't alone. Maybe I had finally found someone who was just as messed up as I was.

I smiled as I brought my fingers to my lips, thinking back to how they had felt when Kol's lips had touched them. I felt like a girl in some cheesy teenage romance movie, dumbstruck and breathless.

I couldn't remember a time I had felt like this. Kol was definitely something else. I sighed before taking my jacket and shoes off, put my phone on my nightstand and climbing into my bed, not bothering to change into pajamas. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N- Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been super busy with school and will continue to be busy until the end of May. I have an AP exam, end of course exams and final exams to study for, but I will try to update whenever I can. On a lighter note, my 16th birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks! I won't tell you all the exact day because I feel like it'd be a little weird...I don't know. xD<strong>

**But anyway, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. As you can tell, I've kind of decided to make Juliet Kol's sort of "partner in crime"; don't worry she's not a crazy murder or anything. She's just a young vampire learning what it's like to actually be a vampire. And I hope you guys liked the kiss! I know it was quick, but I didn't want it to be one of those time-stopping kind of kisses like in a Nicholas Sparks movie. I just wanted to give you guys a little taste of the romance that is soon to come. ;) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and everything, it means a lot! And congrats to FanFicChikk for getting to 100 reviews! (Sorry these author notes are always super long, I just have a lot I want to share with you guys! Hopefully it's not too annoying.)**

**Responses to latest reviews:**

**xxMadison143xx: Well, I hope you liked this chapter then! Thanks for reviewing!**

**FanFicChikk: Lol. I agree, but I like sketchy ;D let me know what you thought of her actually feeding (and killing someone).**

**Link to Juliet's outfit:** polyvore/untitled_227/set?id=121086199


	14. Chapter 14

*Juliet's POV*

I awoke to the sound of someone saying my name. It opened my eyes and saw Kol standing by my bed, looking down at me. It jumped back, nearly falling out of bed. "Kol? What the bloody hell?!" I whisper-shouted.

"Sorry." he whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Then don't sneak into my room in the middle of the damn night! How did you even get in here?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"The front door was unlocked." he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. "And you thought that was an invitation to just come in?" I sighed. "Well, what do you want?" I asked, running a hand through my tangled hair. I looked up to meet his eyes. They gleamed with their usual curiosity and mischief.

He smirked playfully. "To do this." he whispered. Before I could answer, his lips crushed against mine. I was taken by surprise, but I didn't object and kissed him back.

After what felt like hours, thought in reality it was less than 10 seconds, I pulled away, smiling. However, instead of meeting Kol's familiar brown eyes, I met Collin's cold green ones.

I jumped back, cowering away. "What are you doing here?" I asked; my voice was shaking from fear.

His grin was sinister and could only be compared to that of the devil himself. "Hello Jules. Miss me?"

I shot up in bed, screaming and covered in sweat. I heard my mother come running downstairs; she busted into my room a few seconds later. "What's wrong?" she demanded, looking around frantically with wide eyes.

"It's fine mum, bad dream. Sorry for waking you." I said, rather pathetically. I gave her my best apologetic look.

She sighed. "It's fine." she replied. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Just go back to sleep." She yawned and pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly stressed and exhausted.

I nodded. "Okay. Sorry." I apologized again. She nodded and closed the door behind her.

I looked around; it was still dark out and my clock read 2:45. I leaned back on my pillows and sighed in relief. It had only been a dream.

Despite being away from him, Collin still managed to haunt my dreams. I hadn't dreamt about him since London. I wondered why I had started dreaming about him again; I also wondered why Kol had been in my dream.

I let out a deep breath and tried, to no avail, to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I sat on the floor of the gym next to Caroline and Elena, stretching before cheer practice. I put my legs out straight in front of me and leaned forward, pressed my forehead go my knees.<p>

"So, why do you think I was dreaming about him?" I asked them, sitting up from the stretch.

"Who? Kol?" Elena asked. She stood up and continued to stretch.

"Yeah."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Maybe because you like him. I mean, you did say you were kissing him in the dream. In my experience, if you dream about kissing someone it usually means you like them" she said in her matter-of-fact way.

"So like you and Klaus?" I asked, smirking. I laughed.

She sighed, blushing a little. "I seriously regret telling you about that dream. And no, not like me and Klaus because I don't like him." she insisted defensively, giving me the infamous Caroline Forbes death stare.

I laughed. "Well I guess that makes you a hypocrite then." I replied, grinning. I loved proving people wrong.

"She may be a hypocrite, but at least she hasn't locked lips with Klaus." Elena gloated.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, he kissed me first." I defended.

"But you kissed him back." Elena refuted.

"Have you talked to him since then?" Caroline interjected.

I stood up to finish my stretches. "No. He's been giving me the silent treatment for days. It's weird." I said, knitting my eyebrows together in frustration.

"Isn't he usually all flirty and everything with you?" Elena asked. She seemed to be deep in thought. "Come to think of it, he's kind of been avoiding you from what I've seen."

I groaned under my breath. "I know. Maybe I did something wrong." I shook my head. I wasn't used to mixed signals; most guys were always pretty up front with me about their feelings. Kol was just a mystery.

"You know, you seem awfully concerned for someone who doesn't like him, or someone who claims to not like him." Caroline teased, grinning widely.

I rolled my eyes. "I just don't like mixed signals. I mean, who kisses someone one day and just completely ignores them the next?" I asked rhetorically. I sighed.

"Well I think this is a sign. The originals are bad news and you should try to keep your distance anyway." Elena said. The caution in her voice was clear.

"What do you guys even have against them? I mean, no one's really even told me all the details." I insisted.

Before either of them could answer, Rebekah walked up to answer. I sighed. If either of them had intended on answering me, they wouldn't now that Rebekah was here.

"What do you have against whom?" Rebekah asked in her usual menacing tone.

I rolled my eyes; she didn't intimidate me, despite her many efforts. "Isn't that a tad paranoid, thinking that everyone is always talking about you?" I asked, looking over to meet her piercing cerulean blue eyes.

"When you've had enough people stab you in the back you'll understand what it's like to not be able to trust people." Rebekah snapped, glaring at me.

"If you say so." I replied nonchalantly.

"You know, we could've been friends if you didn't act like such a little bitch all the time." Rebekah said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I scoffed. "Right back you." I said, looking her right in the eyes with a wide grin.

She stepped closer to me, just inches away from me. She stared down at me with cold eyes. "If we weren't in a room full of humans, I would put you in your place." she threatened.

I had to admit, she was starting to intimidate me, but I wouldn't let her think that. "I'm sure you would." I shot back sarcastically.

She was about to say something back, but stopped herself. "Anyway, I came over here to tell you two," she looked from me to Caroline, "that Klaus and Kol wanted me to invite you to our family's ball tonight at our house. You're welcome to come too Elena." she said, halfhearted.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "A ball? Why?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

She shrugged. "Elijah likes for us to play nicely with the locals and show our support for the town." Rebekah replied. She pulled three invitations out of her gym bag and held them out to us.

I raised an eyebrow at her, but reluctantly took my invitation. Caroline and Elena took theirs too.

"Go, don't go, I could care less." Rebekah said before she turned around and walked off to the locker room.

"Well that was..." Caroline started.

"Weird." Elena finished for her.

I looked down at my invitation, glancing over it. The ball would start at 6:30 tonight. I thought about going just to spite Rebekah.

"Are either of you going?" I asked, glancing over to them questioningly.

"God, no!" Caroline quickly replied.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? Don't you want to see Klaus?" I asked playfully, dragging out Klaus's name to add effect.

She hit me lightly. "Shut up! And no, I don't." she refuted. She tried to hide it, but her face was bright red.

I laughed. "Well, how about you Elena?" I asked, turning to the brunette who was still reading over her invitation.

She looked up at me and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, what if they're planning something? Wouldn't we want to be there?" Elena asked. She look seemed unsure and looked over to Caroline for help.

"I guess. I'll just think about it, but I'm not making any promises." she added defensively, pointing her index finger at us.

"What about you, Juliet?" Elena asked, looking over at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I guess." trying to sound nonchalant.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You just want to go so you can play tonsil hockey with Kol; admit it." she insisted.

I gawked at her. "No I don't! I mean sure we're kind of friends and sure we kissed, but that doesn't mean anything." I said defensively.

"Whatever." she answered, turning away and shoving the invitation into the pocket of her capris sweats. "Come on ladies, let's go!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice.

Elena and I shared a knowing glance before following after her.

* * *

><p>I got home that afternoon and went to my room, trying to avoid my mother who was pestering me about the Mikaelson's ball; apparently Elijah had stopped by earlier and given her an invitation. She insisted that we do the polite thing and go.<p>

Once I managed to reach my room, I quickly closed the door and threw my bag down. I walked over to my bed to lie down, however, a big black box was in the middle of my bed. It had a big red bow and a note on it. I raised an eyebrow questioningly before picking up the note and unfolding it.

It read: "_Wear this to the ball. I look forward to seeing you tonight. -Kol"_.

I groaned. Seriously? Could he not make up his mind? He went from ignoring me one minute to buying me gifts the next. I rolled my eyes, putting the note down on the bed and lifting the lid off of the box.

I gasped as saw the beautiful dress that was folded neatly in the bottom of the box. I grabbed it by the straps and lifted it out of the box.

The dress flowed to the ground elegantly. It was a gorgeous, deep shade of red. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, lace trim at the hem and the bust was covered with what were undoubtedly real diamonds.

I held it up to my body and looked in my mirror; it was absolutely perfect. After a few seconds of admiring the its beauty, I laid the dress across the foot of my bed and took a few steps back to look at it. It was truly beautiful, but I wasn't sure if I would wear it.

Part of me wanted to go to the ball and see Kol, but the other part of me was scared, not scared of him, but scared of getting close to him. People had a way of coming into my life and my heart and then leaving. It had already happened with my father, old friends and past boyfriends. I wasn't sure if I was ready to open myself up to that kind of hurt again.

I sighed and sat down in a chair by my bed, not taking my eyes off the dress.

Yes, I did like him and yes we had chemistry, but I didn't want to get hurt. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I was afraid. Also, I wasnt entirely sure if he felt the same; maybe he was just using me. It wouldn't have been the first time someone had done that to me.

I put my head and my hands and tried to think, taking deep breaths. Eventually, I decided to go. I wanted to see him; I wanted to ask him about what all of this meant.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Just so you all know, this ball isn't the same as the Mikaelson's ball in the show. Let me knowing what you think about her nightmare! Also, I really hope I didn't portray Rebekah as too much of a bitch in this chapter; I love her character and I want to make her...well, less of a bitch later. This week on Thursday I got to go to Demand Our Stars in Nashville in case anyone else is a fan or got to go too.<strong>

**Thanks for the support so far! Here are the responses to the recent reviews:**

**xxMadison143xx: haha! Glad to know :) I would've freaked out too. Thanks for reviewing. **

**FanFicChikk: Thanks! Don't worry, she won't be. Glad you reviewed; I love seeing what you have to say.**

**Dauntless14: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like them together. I hope you like this chapter; let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

***Juliet's POV***

The ball had just started about 10 minutes before and the Mikaelson's house had already packed. Cars crowded the street and their driveway as people continued to show up. I peered through my curtains at the mansion down the street, admiring the beauty of the house when it was illuminated in the quickly fading evening light.

I glanced across the room to check my reflection and smiled. The dress fit perfectly, like it had been made just for me. Not to mention the fact that it was red; I loved red. My hair was curled and pulled over to one side and my makeup was a little more dramatic than it was on a daily basis, which I loved.

My mother knocked lightly on the door; I jumped slightly as the noise pulled me from my thoughts. "Are you ready?" she asked; she looked me over from head to toe and smiled.

I nodded and returned her smile. "Yeah, I guess." I looked over what she was wearing, short heels and a dress that had been in the back of her closet for months, nothing too over the top. Of course, I couldn't quite say the same for myself.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "When did you get that dress?" she asked, smirking. "Well, I suppose I should be asking who got it for you." She laughed lightly.

I rolled my eyes, suppressing a grin. "No one. It doesn't matter." I replied, trying and failing to settle her curiosity. One thing my mother and I definitely had in common was that we were both fairly nosey and hated not knowing things.

She rolled her eyes in return, but didn't press me any further. "Whatever you say. I'll figure it out sooner or later; I always do." she replied smoothly. "Come on, let's go." She turned and started walking out of the room.

I sighed, partly from being annoyed and partly from being nervous. I followed her out of the room.

We left the house and walked to the end of the block to the Mikaelson's house. A house so large and grand looked so out of place in a suburban neighborhood full of average sized houses.

As we approached the mansion, I could feel my pulse accelerating with every click of my heels.

We weaved our way through the rapidly increasing crowd heading into the house and finally reached the door, which was being held open graciously by two butlers.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the floor glossy gleamed in the bright lights. I looked around, looking to see who was attending. I didn't see anyone I recognized yet, just random townspeople dressed in tuxes and dresses.

My mother grabbed me by the arm gently and turned me to face her. "I have to talk to someone for a moment." she said, her voice seemed urgent, despite her efforts to seem relaxed.

I wanted to ask her who she was going to talk to, but I was more worried about trying to find Kol. "Alright. I'll see you later." I replied, pulling away from her grip. I turned away and starting walking off.

"Juliet," she called just loud enough for me to hear.

I turned around. "What?"

Her face was stern. "Behave, please." she demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "I will." I replied. I turned around and started walking off again.

A familiar voice from somewhere near me spoke. "Behave?" I turned to my left and came face to face with Kol. He looked at me mockingly with an eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes. "Just my mother being overprotective. I swear, sometimes I think she still sees me as a 5 year-old." I muttered, scowling slightly.

I looked away from his eyes for a moment to look over what he was wearing. He wore a tux, like every other man in the room, but he certainly wore it much better. I smirked. "Well, don't you just put the ass in class?" I said, laughing a little.

He smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." he replied. He took a few seconds to shamelessly look me over from head to toe. "You look stunning."

I did my best not to blush. "Thanks." I mumbled, a little embarrassed, but mostly flattered. I shook it off and continued talking. "How'd you know I liked red?" I asked

He shrugged. "Lucky guess I suppose." he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "If you say so." I said nonchalantly.

I took a quick glance around the room; Kol walked over to stand by me and followed my gaze. I saw that Caroline had just arrived with Elena, Stefan and Damon. Matt walked over to join them.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked in a low voice.

"My mother." I answered. "She said she was going to talk to someone and I want to find out who." I continued to look around, searching through the crowd for her to no avail.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing important." he said while he shrugged his shoulders.

The music changed from lively to slow. Everyone headed toward the middle of the room and grabbed a partner for what I quickly realized was a waltz.

Kol turned to me. "Will you dance with me?" he asked. Instead of smirking, like he usually did, he smiled genuinely.

I shrugged, trying to be casual. "Sure." I replied, unknowingly smiling.

He offered me his arm and I took it. He led me over to the dance floor where we lined up with everyone else. I quickly looked around and saw Caroline standing across from Klaus, Elena was across from Damon, and Matt was across from Rebekah. I suppressed a smirk. I wouldn't let Caroline forget this.

I turned back to Kol as the dance started. I put one hand on his shoulder and one in his hand and he put his other hand on my shoulder blade. We moved gracefully across the dance floor in perfect harmony.

He seemed a little surprised, well, more than a little. "Where did you learn to dance?" he asked, looking at me in melodramatic, slightly sarcastic disbelief.

I laughed. "My mother's family always hosts dances like this, so I learned when I was younger. What, you didn't think I had class?" I asked, grinning.

He chuckled. "Well, not exactly. Maybe a little." he admitted jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "You really don't know me then. I'm full of surprises."

He laughed. "Trust me darling, I can tell." he replied.

We danced for a while, neither of us said said a word. There was something different about dancing with Kol now then when I had danced with his at homecoming. Well, besides me being a vampire.

Before it felt awkward and unnerving. But, dancing with him again made me feel at ease and...happy. I hadn't been truly happy in a while. The moment was so peaceful and I didn't want it to end.

When the song ended, we stopped dancing and he pulled away from me a little. He kept a grip on my hand and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Come with me. I want to talk to you."

I shivered at the feeling of his breath on the exposed side of my neck. I nodded, a little nervous. "Okay." Keeping a light grip on my hand, Kol pulled me away from the party to the back of the house.

He led me through a large glass door to a beautiful garden that was tucked away in the backyard. He let go of my hand and I followed him over to a small concrete bench that was underneath a large weeping willow tree. He gestured to it for me to sit. I sat down and adjusted my dress. He sat down and turned to face me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice level to hide the worry in it.

His face wasn't serious, which relieved me. "I know I've been sort of distant for the past few days and I wanted to apologize." he said, a hint of remorse in his voice. I had never seen this side of him.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine, really." I said, trying to put his worries to ease. "But, I still want to know why. I mean, we're friends, right?" I asked, uncertain.

He nodded. "Of course." he replied, not answering the first part of my question.

I sighed. "Great, but that doesn't answer the whole question. Why have you been ignoring me? Was it about Monday night? Was it about the kiss?" I asked in a low voice, looking him directly in the eyes.

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't." A small smile came across his lips for a moment. "It was actually nice and I'm not sorry about that." His expression changed to a more serious one. "But, I wasn't sure how you felt about killing. Most new vampires don't handle it nearly as well. I thought you might be upset."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not upset. I didn't regret it then and I don't now. Killing is what vampires do, so I don't have a reason to feel bad, right? I mean, it's not like I'll turn into an insane murder or anything and I'm sure I won't kill everyone I feed on. You don't have anything to worry about, really." I reassured him.

He nodded. "Good." He smiled, back to his usual charismatic self. "What about kissing me? Do you regret that?" he asked, smirking a little.

I smiled and shook my head. "No." I replied. "I'm just...confused I guess." I admitted.

His eyebrows furrowed together. "Confused about what?" he asked.

I hesitated. "Us. I mean, what are we exactly? Are we friends or are we more than friends? " I asked. I felt so uncertain and a little vulnerable; two feelings I didn't like.

He shook his head in confusion. "I'm not sure." he admitted. We sat in silence for a few seconds before he spoke again. "How about for now we just say we're friends." He decided.

Relief rushed over me. "That sounds fine. Better than fine actually. I'm not ready to be anyone's girlfriend right now." I replied.

Kol looked at me curiously. "Is that because of your old boyfriend, the one who turned you?" he asked. I could see the genuine concern in his eyes.

I nodded. I looked away from his eyes and played with my hands in my lap. "That and the fact that I'm just not really good at relationships." I muttered, trying not to sound as pathetic as I felt.

"Oh come one. You're only 17; I'm over 1,000! You have plenty of time to improve." he said, laughing a little.

I laughed. "That's true. You're ancient!" I agreed, punching him lightly in the arm.

He laughed and pretended that I had actually hurt him. "You're a feisty little thing!" he retorted, sticking his bottom lip out in a playful pout.

I held my hands up defensively. "Sorry." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go back inside." he said. He stood up and turned to face me.

I nodded and stood up. I smoothed my dress before I followed Kol back inside. I looked around and saw Caroline and Matt talking, or rather trying to avoid Klaus and Rebekah. "What does everyone in this town have against your family?" I asked, turning to face Kol as we walked through the crowd.

He shrugged. "They're afraid of us. Not to mention the fact that they're still holding a grudge against us for the things that Klaus did." he replied. It didn't seem to phase him; if anything he seemed to enjoy being hated.

I nodded. "I know plenty about holding grudges." I said, thinking in particular about the grudge I had held against my father for the past 10 years.

My mother came up to us. She glanced at Kol for a split second before she turned to me. "I need to talk to you for a moment." she said sternly.

I nodded. "Sure." I said, looking over to Kol. "I'll be back in a minute." He nodded.

I turned back to my mother and followed her as she led me over to the side of the staircase away from the party. I noticed a man with dark blonde hair standing with his back to us. My mother led me over to this man and turned to face me.

Instead of her speaking, the blonde man turned around to face me. I recognized him immediately as my father. He hadn't changed a bit since I had last seen him 10 years ago. "Hello Juliet." he said. His voice was the same deep voice that I remembered.

I growled involuntarily. "What the bloody hell is he doing here?" I demanded, turning sharply to my mother.

She quickly started talking, trying to keep me calm. "Your father and I thought it was about time for you to see him again." she said, stepping closer to my father, waiting for him to back her up.

He nodded. "It's been 10 years after all. I'm sure you've missed me." he said in a low voice, smiling a little.

I growled again. I felt my instincts rising to the surface. "Miss you?" I asked. "Miss you?" I repeated, laughing this time, angry. "Why the hell would I miss you? You left me!" I spat.

He tried to defend himself. "Juliet, you know I had to. I didn't want to," he started.

I cut him off mid sentence. "I don't give a damn why you had to leave. The point is that you left." I insisted. It took every ounce of my self control to keep from tackling him out of anger.

"Just let me explain, please." he pleaded desperately. His eyes were sad and apologetic, but I ignored that.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to see you; I don't want to talk to you; I don't even want to be in the same room as you!" I nearly shouted. "I'm leaving. If you know what's good for you, don't follow me." I snapped. I didn't wait for him to respond; I just turned around and headed toward the door.

I fought through the crowd, not apologizing to anyone I bumped into. Once I was out, I walked as fast as I could back to my house, barely resisting the urge to start running.

I quickly walked across the yard to the porch, opening the door roughly and slamming it. I heard the glass in the door cracked slightly, but I ignored it.

I stomped off to my room and quickly undressed and took my hair down. I got in the shower to try and calm myself down, but it didn't help.

I wrapped a towel around my body and looked over to the bathroom mirror. My infuriated reflection seemed to mock me for being so weak and vulnerable to my anger.

I growled at it and punched the mirror; it shattered and the pieces fell into the sink on onto the counter. A few shards of glass stuck into my hand and blood began to pour from my cuts. I flinched and pulled the shards out, watching as the cuts healed fairly quickly and then I rinsed the blood down the drain.

My anger lessened and was replaced by sadness. I fell against the wall and sat down on the cold tile floor. Angry tears streamed down my cheeks uncontrollably. Just as things had started to get better for me, my father decided to come back into my life and I was undoubtedly certain that he would ruin everything.

Even before he had left, he had never seemed to care much about me. He had never wanted to get to know me or to be there for me. Why, after 10 years, had he finally decided to be a part of my life again?

Once I managed to pull myself together, I cleaned up the glass and blood and went back into my room.

I picked out a pair of pajama shorts, underwear, and an oversized sweater and put them on. I pulled my hair into a side braid and climbed into bed. I listened for my mother to figure out if she had returned home yet; there was silence. I let out a deep breath and rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes.

Just as I had started to drift off to sleep, I heard a knock at my window. I jumped a little and opened my eyes. I turned around and looked to see what had made that noise. Cautiously, I walked over to the window and looked out. To my surprise, Kol stood in front of my window, still in his tux with his hands in his pockets, grinning at me.

I smiled weakly at him before I opened the window, leaning down and resting my elbows on the window sill. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He shrugged. "You left. I just wanted to know why. Did I do something wrong?" he asked, a little unsure.

I shook my head. "No. It was just some family drama. I'll tell you about it later." I said dismissively.

He nodded in an understanding way. "Well, I'm no stranger to a little family drama." he said, chuckling a little, though I could tell he really didn't find his family's problems funny.

I nodded. "I should probably go. Goodnight." I said, smiling weakly at him.

"Goodnight." he said. He turned around and started to walk away. Part of me hated to see him walk away, but I didn't stop him; I just watched him leave.

I let out a long breath and stood up. I closed the window and went back to my bed. I crawled under the covers as a million thoughts flooded into my mind. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be friends with Kol.

I really enjoyed spending time with him and I felt like I could be myself with him, like I didn't have to hide. But, I was afraid. I knew that agreeing to be with him would open me up to hurt. I just couldn't handle that. Besides, Kol seemed like he didn't want to be anything more than friends right now either. Maybe in time I would be ready, but not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- On a quick note, all I have to say about the finales of The Originals and The Vampire Diaries is: HOLY CRAP! SO MANY EMOTIONS!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope no one is disappointed with this chapter! I decided not to make Juliet and Kol together just yet. I won't say when they will officially be together, so you guys will just have to wait. ;) Thanks for all of the reviews and support! It means a lot.**

**Responses to the latest reviews:**

**niamheternal: Thanks :) so would I**

**xxMadison143xx: Lol, I know. Thanks! Hopefully you aren't disappointed with this chapter :/ they'll get together soon!**

**FanFicChikk: Glad to know you liked it! And I really hope you're enjoying The Originals as much as I do :D**

**Dauntless14: I'm glad you like her this way! And I completely agree with you about that. I think Elena and everyone else shouldn't have been so rude to them. Thanks for the review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe  
>Don't tear me down<br>You've opened the door now, don't let it close" -All_ I Need_ by Within Temptation

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since my father had showed up. For some reason my mother had decided to let my father move in with us; maybe she was punishing me.<p>

Every time I asked her why he had to stay with us she always said that it was to "help us reconnect as a family". I had just laughed when she said that. Reconnect? It was more like forcing me to watch as my father relentlessly tried to make up for the past 10 years of my life he had missed out on.

He tried to talk to me, but every time he tried I would get up and spat some snarky remark at him before leaving.

My father being back wasn't the only change that had occurred; I had fallen back into some of my old habits and picked up some new ones.

Almost every night Kol and I would go out and feed. I had gotten to the point where I could stop myself before I went too far; I would feed on a few humans, heal them with my blood, compel them to forget, and send them on their merry way.

Honestly, I was happy, for the most part anyway. I still had nightmares about Collin, so I never got more than a few hours of sleep every night. But, I was still happy.

Kol and I were closer than ever. I sometimes found myself questioning my decision to stay friends with him, but I reminded myself about the last time I had let myself fall for someone. Admittedly falling for someone to me meant opening yourself up to hurt and becoming vulnerable, and I was terrified of that.

Another weekend rolled around and I was desperate to get out of the house. I called Kol and asked him if we were going anywhere; he said that he thought of the perfect place to go. He pulled up in front of my house a few minutes later, so I left my room and headed to the front door.

Before I could leave, my father blocked my path. I huffed and rolled my eyes. "What the bloody hell do you want?" I snapped.

He tried to hide the hurt look in him eyes. "I just wanted to talk to you. You always seem to be out of the house." he insisted innocently.

"There's a reason for that." I spat. "Now piss off and move." I pointed to the right of where he was standing.

He rolled his eyes. "You're still so damn stubborn." he muttered. "We're going to have to talk sooner or later Juliet." he said, lightly placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. "I'd prefer later." I said. I walked around him and opened the front door before slamming it lightly behind me. I walked quickly over to Kol's car and got in on the passenger side.

"More family drama?" he asked, looking over and raising and eyebrow at me. He chuckled before he looked away started the car and began driving.

"Of course." I muttered. I had bugged him with my problems since my father had come to live with us and luckily he was always willing to listen.

I leaned back in my seat and pulled a cigarette out of my bag. I rolled the window down a little before I lit it. I brought the cigarette to my lips and took a drag of it.

I looked over to Kol who rolled his eyes. "You know how disgusting that is, right?" He scoffed.

I shrugged. "You know I don't really care, right? Besides, I only smoke when I'm stressed and right now I am definitely stressed." I replied, taking another drag and blowing the smoke at him.

I smirked as he scrunched his nose in disgust. "Well, do you want to know what I do when I'm stressed?" he asked, glancing over to me for a second.

I grimaced. "I don't think I wanna know." I said, laughing a little.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, darling." he insisted, shaking his head at me. "I like to go out into the woods and knock down trees." he said nonchalantly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" I asked, not mockingly, but curiously.

Kol nodded. "Really. It's always been the best way for me to clear my head."

"Even better than killing or beating the living hell out of someone?" I asked playfully.

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, even better than that. Violence just tends to make me angrier." he said.

"Is that where you're taking me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I've never taken anyone else with me to do this, so don't tell anyone." he insisted. The hint of playfulness in his voice was replaced with seriousness.

It was moments like that that I was reminded of how much we were alike; we were both very private and tended to block people out. He wasn't just trying to help me get rid of my stress; he was letting me in on something personal of his.

I nodded. "I won't." I replied honestly. "I promise."

He nodded, not saying anything else, though he was genuinely thankful.

A few minutes later, he turned onto a little dirt path that led into the woods. We drove a while longer before he stopped the car and got out. I got out after him and dropped my cigarette on the ground, rubbing it into the dirt with my boot.

"Come on!" Kol called impatiently. I glanced up and saw that he was already on top of a hill at least 150 feet away.

I rolled my eyes. "Hold your horses, I'll be there in a second." I replied. I ran using my vampire-spreed and flashed to his side in a matter of seconds.

"Come on." he said before he darted off into the woods. I quickly followed after him.

We ran for what I could assume were a few miles for he finally stopped. We were surrounded by a mass of skinny trees. I looked over at Kol expectantly.

He kept looking out at the trees. "After you, darling." he said, gesturing to the trees in front of us before looking over at me with his characteristic smirk on his face.

I laughed. "If you insist." I replied. I took a deep breath before running over to a tree and snapping in half it easily. I laughed before breaking another and then another.

After I had destroyed 5 or 6 trees, Kol joined in. He broke his faster and easier than I did. We unknowingly made it into a contest, which Kol ended up winning.

We had been at it for a few minutes before I decided to stop. Kol stopped too and came to stand by my side. We looked around at the small clearing we had created, satisfied.

I flopped down on the ground a spot that was clear of any fallen trees and laid down on my back, looking up at the cloudy October sky. Kol laid down next to me and let out a sigh.

Our hands were just inches apart. Not realizing it, we moved our hands closer together before they were barely touching. The moment his skin made contact with mine a little shock when through my body. I gasped quietly and moved my hand back.

I turned my head to face him; he did the same. Neither of us spoke; we just stared into each others eyes, sharing a look of uncertainty and longing.

Slightly horrified of the feeling that were overwhelming me, I quickly sat up.

Kol sat up and moved closer to me.

I turned to face him. "Kol," I started. My voice was full of hesitance and uncertainty. "When you said that we should just stay friends, did you mean it?" I asked quietly.

He was quiet, avoiding my gaze. Finally he answered. "No." he said in a low voice. No. One simple word that seemed to restore the ember of hope that had been burning in the back of my mind, the hope that we could be more.

"Then why did you say that?" I asked. My voice was now barely over a whisper.

"I thought that was what you wanted. You agreed it was what was best." he said, now whispering too. He looked up and met my gaze.

"I know. I don't know why I said that." I replied. I laughed halfheartedly. "I guess I'm just...afraid. The only other time I've ever felt something for someone ended badly, obviously."

He laughed quietly. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." he agreed, halfway smiling "But, how do you know that every other relationship you will ever have will end badly? You can't just assume that just because one person broke your heart means that someone else will." he said knowingly. There was something in his voice that let me know that he knew what he was talking about.

I looked down at the grass. "People I let myself care about seem to have a way of leaving me. My father, old friends, old boyfriends. After a while I guess I just started pushing people away. It's just easier than getting hurt." I admitted. A few tears came to my eyes. I fought them back; I hated crying in front of other people.

"I wouldn't do that to you." he promised. I knew he was telling the truth. "I know what it's like to be hurt so many times that eventually you just figure that it's easier to never let people in. It's for that that reason that I haven't let myself get close to anyone in a very long time." he said quietly. He reached out and pushed a stray curl behind my ear.

I laughed lightly, a small smile playing at my lips. "We're just two pieces of the same broken puzzle, aren't we?" I asked, looking into his deep brown eyes.

He laughed. "Yes, I guess we are." he agreed, smiling.

"So, does this mean we're going to try to make things work?" I asked cautiously.

He nodded. "Yes, if that's what you want." he said. He looked at me in a way that seemed to make the Earth itself stand still.

My heart started to beat a little faster, nervously. I smiled. "Nothing would make me happier." I said. A wide smile pulled across my lips; Kol's smile mirrored mine.

I leaned towards him, carefully. He leaned toward me with the same caution. We were just a breath apart when I pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back, sending an electric shock throughout my entire body. This kiss was so different from the first one, more confident and passionate.

I didn't know how long it had been, but eventually we parted. I smiled and laughed quietly.

Kol looked at me questioningly. "What?" he asked, laughing a little also. He reached out to pull a blade of grass from my hair.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's just been a while since I've felt like this."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- So, what'd you guys think? I decided to make them be officially together now. I'm going to get more into the action in the next few chapters so I decided to go ahead and give them their moment before everything begins. I hope Kol is in character! He was never with anyone in the show, so I just kind of had to fill in the blanks on what he would be like in that situation. Please continue to review, follow and favorite. Your support is really appreciated! Let me know if you guys have any questions.<strong>

**Responses to the latest reviews:**

**FanFicChikk: I'm glad I surprised you. Thanks Rach, it was :) and yes, I did just call you Rach. You need a nickname!**

**xxMadison143xx: haha I agree! I guess she took your advice in this chapter ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

It was Friday night, Halloween. Kol and I had officially been together for a week and I couldn't have been happier. We were still in the beginning stage of our relationship, the one where everything is happy and perfect and you want to spend nearly every second of every day together.

However, not everyone was as happy as we were, particularly my parents. They had the same prejudices about the Originals that everyone else seemed to have.

So, to avoid them I had been over to the Mikaelson's nearly everyday so we could spend time together. I didn't see Klaus much; God knows what he was up to. Elijah spent a lot of time up in his room, but he was very polite when I did see him.

As for Rebekah, she and I had actually started to get along. She had even asked to come to my house after school to help me pick out a costume for the Halloween party at the Salvatore's house that evening, and by asked I mean insisted.

"So, which one do you think, sexy bunny, slutty nurse, or," I paused to laugh, "sexy vampire? I mean, I already am a sexy vampire, but I don't think many other people would get it." I smirked, holding up the costume for a second before laying it down next to the others on my bed.

Rebekah snickered. "God, you and Kol are just perfect for each other; you're both so conceited." she rolled her eyes, suppressing a laugh.

I shrugged, before getting back on topic. "Come on fashion police." Rebekah smirked at that. "Help me out here." I urged, being melodramatic and putting my hands together in a pleading way.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine." she muttered. She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to me and examined the small collection of costumes on my bed.

"Hmmm, well, I personally wouldn't recommend the bunny one, unless you want to look like one of those tramps from Playboy." she said, picking the bunny costume up by the hanger and tossing it to the side.

"Okay. So, which one now? I'm honestly leaning more towards the vampire one. Everyone does the whole nurse thing; it's pretty cliché I guess." I said, putting my hands on my hips and looking over to Rebekah.

"So is a vampire dressing up as a vampire." she said in a matter-of-fact way, shooting me a slightly condensing look.

I rolled my eyes. "Still, I think I'd look pretty damn great in it." I replied, grinning.

She smirked. "You mean you think Kol will think you look you look great in it."

"Kol's not even going. There's nothing wrong with me just wanting to look good for myself." I insisted defensively, crossing my arms over my chest as I shifted my weight onto my right leg.

She shrugged. "Whatever. If that's what you want then go for it."

I sighed and picked all three costumes up by their hangers. I put the bunny and the nurse ones in the back of my closet and hung the vampire one on the handle of my closet door. The vampire costume was basically just red and lingerie with a hood and some fake vampire fangs, not that I would need the fangs of course.

I sensed someone else enter the room. I turned around and saw Kol standing in the doorway. We both smiled before I ran over to him with my vampire speed and hugged him tightly.

Since he was taller than me, my head was just below his chin; I was at the level where I could hear his heart beating.I pulled back and looked up into his eyes, still smiling. He bent down and kissed me.

Rebekah cleared her throat, being dramatic. "I guess I'll leave now since you two are going to start doing that." she muttered.

Kol pulled away and rolled his eyes. "You do that, Rebekah." he replied, glancing over to her.

She turned and walked to the door. "See you later. Have fun snogging my brother." she said sourly.

I smirked, looking around Kol to look at her. "Oh trust me, I will." I replied, suppressing a giggle.

She groaned in disgust before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. I looked back to Kol, smirking before we locked lips again.

Needless to say, we were getting really into the kissing before someone called from the other room. "Door!" It was, obviously, my father. I groaned before I unwillingly pulled away from Kol. I walked over to the door and cracked it open by about a foot.

I turned back to a fairly disappointed Kol. "Sorry. Overprotective parents, you know." I shrugged.

He nodded. "So, you're going as a vampire for Halloween?" he asked, smirking.

I laughed. "I like being ironic." I replied, shrugging. I sat down on the edge of my bed, patting the spot next to me.

Kol walked over and sat down by me. "I would go with you, but high schools parties aren't really my scene." he said.

I laughed. "You prefer dark allies and cemeteries, right?" I asked, jokingly.

He laughed. "Sure, something like that." he replied, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "Besides, I'm busy tonight." he said. Something in his voice made me think that he wasn't telling me everything.

I knit my eyebrows together. "Busy with what?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes a little.

He shook his head. "I'm just doing something with Klaus. You don't need to worry about it." he urged. His tone was even; I couldn't find any hint of a lie. Being a good liar myself it was fairly easy for me to tell when someone wasn't being honest with me.

I sighed. "If you say so." I replied, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

Kol pulled his arm back and stood up to leave. He turned to me. "I'll see you tomorrow, darling." he said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and stood up. I kissed him lightly on the lips for a second before pulling back. "Bye." I said quietly, smiling.

He smiled before turning around and walking out.

I walked into the Salvatore house, which was already crawling with soon to be drunk teenagers. It was just like any other high school party; it had red cups, cheap beer, bad music, the works.

I found Bonnie and Jeremy a few seconds later. I laughed when I saw their couple costume: Ron and Hermione from Harry Potter. They were both dressed in Hogwarts robes and Jeremy was wearing a red-haired wig.

I laughed. "Wow, you guys look great!" I exclaimed.

They laughed in return. "It was Bonnie's idea." Jeremy insisted, chuckling.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "Sure, sure." she muttered, turning to Jeremy before turning back to face me. "I see you went for a cliché too." she said, looking over my costume.

I laughed. "What can I say? I make a fabulous vampire." I replied, smirking.

Caroline walked over to us wearing a Tinkerbell costume. She sat her drink down and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at me. "So Juliet, where's your Original boy-toy?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Her voice was a little slurred, drunk.

I mimicked her position. "I could ask you the same question." I snapped, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" she muttered in her usual way. "There is nothing going on between me and Klaus." she insisted.

Being the stubborn, relentless person I am, I continued to press the subject. "Oh really? Are you sure about that, Caroline?" I pressed.

She scoffed. "Um, yes. I think I would know if I were hooking up with Klaus. That is what you're implying, right?"" she spat, rolling her eyes.

I laughed. "No actually. All I am implying is that you feel something for him. You came up with that colorful little scenario all on your own." I said, grinning and stepping closer go her.

She seemed a little taken aback, but she quickly replied. "I don't feel anything towards him except annoyance." she said cooly. She took a step forward, trying to intimidate me.

"Caroline," Bonnie urged, trying to get her to back off.

I scoffed. "Liar."

"I'm not like you, Juliet. You see, I'm not so lonely and desperate that I'll just go for any guy that's interested in me. I have standards and I don't date monsters." she snapped, sneering.

I growled, clenching my fists so tightly they were white. I knew that she wanted me to react, so I tried to act like it didn't bother me. "Fuck off, Caroline." I muttered.

I turned around and walked away as fast as i could, snatching a drink as I went. I downed it in a matter of seconds and grabbed another.

After 4 or 5 drinks, I decided to look for someone to feed on. I settled on a girl who was dressed as a zombie. I walked over to her and looked into her eyes, compelling her. "Don't ask questions, just come with me." I told her.

The girl did as she was told and followed me. I walked until we reached an empty hallway. I looked into her eyes and compelled her again. "Don't scream, don't move." I said before I bit into her neck with my fangs, draining some of the blood from her body.

When I was done, I pulled back, fed her some of my blood and compelled her again. "Forget that I fed on you and leave.". She quickly walked away back to the party, not remembering a thing.

I wiped some leftover blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. I was really upset by what Caroline had said; I couldn't stop thinking about it.

It wasn't just her, it was everyone. It seemed like everyone didn't like that I was with Kol because of who he was, because of the things he had done.

I didn't care that he had and continued to kill people. I didn't care that he could be aggressive, rude, and even psychopathic at times. I didn't care about his faults because I had faults too. He wasn't perfect and neither was I. I was in no position to judge him, and I didn't.

The only thing that mattered to me was that Kol made me happy. He seemed to understand me and I felt like I could be myself around him. When I was with him I felt free.

I decided that I wouldn't let what Caroline or anyone else said affect my feelings for Kol. I really liked him and I wouldn't let anyone try to make me feel otherwise.

So, I stayed a while longer, ignoring drunk Caroline of course, and just tried to have a good time. When the party ended, I walked home with my head held high, trying not to think about the major hangover I'd have the next day or the lecture I'd be getting from my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- I would like to start off by saying that I love Caroline and I don't think shes a bitch or anything; you'll find out why she was acting like that (other than the fact that she was drunk). <strong>

**Anyway, I wanted this chapter to kind of show how everyone seems to feel about Juliet being with Kol. I'm sorry if it was short. :/ I'm on Summer Break now so I'll be able to update more often and I'll try to make longer chapters. On a side note, I've been rewatching the old seasons of TVD and I got my sister hooked on it now ;D **

**I really want to know what you all think, so please review! It would mean a lot to me. I love getting feedback!**

**Responses to recent reviews: **

**xxMadison143xx: I'm glad you like them together :) thanks for reviewing, and as you know I passed ;D (in case anyone is wondering, we're friends in real life so that's how she knew)**

**FanFicChikk: Lol. I loved writing that quote! I'm happy you liked it**

**Jules: Thanks! Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Now I've got you in my space,

I won't let go of you,

You got me shackled in my embrace,

I'm latching on to you" - _Latch_ by Kodaline

* * *

><p>Just as I had thought, I woke up on Saturday morning with a hangover. Luckily, as a vampire, I knew it would only last for about an hour.<p>

I got out of bed and stretched before checking my phone. I had 3 missed calls from Caroline. I groaned and locked my phone, not wanting to listen to her endless apologies; I was in no mood.

I walked over to my closet and got dressed, choosing a grey sweater, light denim skinny jeans, a wine colored beanie, and white converse.

My phone started buzzing from my nightstand. I checked to see who was calling, it was Caroline. Reluctantly, I decided to answer it. "What do you want Caroline?" I snapped.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm really really sorry for what I said last night, and I was wondering if you would mind coming to the grill with me so I can buy you an 'I'm sorry I was such a drunk idiot' coffee. Please?" she pleaded. Something I had grown to admire about Caroline was that she was determined and relentless.

I sighed, giving in before I wasted my whole weekend trying to fend off her apologises. "Fine. I'll meet you there in half an hour." I replied, fighting back a small smile, though I knew she couldn't see me.

I could almost hear her grinning on the other line. "Great. I'll see you then!" she exclaimed before hanging up.

I put my phone into my back pocket as my mother called for me from the other room. "Here we go." I muttered. Great, the last thing I wanted to do was have a sit down with my parents and hear them lecture me about teen drinking and staying out past curfew.

I shuffled out of my room to the living room, taking my sweet time since I certainly was in no rush. My mother and father were sitting on the couch, giving me mixed looks of worry and disappointment.

I groaned, plopping myself onto an empty chair and turning to face them. "Let's make this fast, I have plans. I'll get the ball rolling by saying how sorry I am for staying out too late and drinking and being the irresponsible brat I've always been. So sorry." I said sarcastically, flashing them a sour and annoyed look.

"That's not what we wanted to discuss with you." my father said, running a hand throught his shaggy dirty blonde hair in frustration.

"Fantastic." I deadpanned, slouching down into the chair.

My mother hesitated, seeming to be trying to figure out how to word whatever it was she was trying to say. "Well, that's not entirely what we wanted to talk to you about." she started. "You've been acting different lately and we're worried about you." She looked down at her hand for a moment before looling over to my father.

Before he could speak, I interjected. "Is this some kind of vampire intervention or something?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "What, is Dr. Phil gonna come through the front door and make me open up my soul and spill all my secrets?"

My father turned to my mother and whispered, "Can you leave the room for a minute? I need to talk to her, alone."

She hesitated before nodding. She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving my father and I in a tense silence.

He took a deep breath before starting. "Look, Juliet, I get it. I understand that you're a teenage girl and all you want to do is spend time with your friends and party and drink. I also understand what you're going through right now as a new vampire." he said in his best fatherly tone.

I sighed, exasperated. "Really? Don't give me one of those 'I was your age once' speeches because I really don't wanna hear it."

"Juliet, please, just hear me out." he started, clearly getting annoyed.

I waved him off, standing up. "I don't have time for this. I'm meeting someone at the grill." I said dismissively. I started walking toward the front door, but he reached out and caught my arm. I turned to glare at him.

"Who are you meeting?" he demanded rather than asking nicely. My father and I both lacked patience.

I rolled my eyes. "Nosey much?" I snapped.

His eyes narrowed. "Are meeting that Original you're dating, Kol?" he asked. His voice was full of judgement, just like when most people talked about them.

My jaw clenched tightly. "If you must know, I'm meeting Caroline." I replied, yanking my arm away from him. "And don't say his name like that. You don't even know him." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh what, and you do?" he asked condescendingly.

"Yes, I do actually. Now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving." I seethed.

I turned around and flashed to the door, grabbing my keys from the table and slamming the door behind me as I left. I was sick and tired of people judging Kol, not to mention judging me for being with him.

When I arrived at the grill, Caroline was waiting for me in a booth with a cup of coffee in her hands and one on the table in front of her. She looked anxious, like she had a secret she was itching to spill. Knowing her, it was probably some juicy gossip.

I walked over to the booth and sat down in front her, crossing my legs.

"I got you some coffee already, one cream and three sugars like you like it." she said, smiling a little.

"Thanks." I muttered, picking the cup up and taking a sip.

She sat her cup down and looked down at her hands. "I'm really sorry about what I said last night. I was drunk and stupid and I didn't mean it. You didn't do anything to deserve me lashing out at you." she said, looking up to meet my gaze.

I exhaled, considering her apology. "I know. I guess I can forgive you. After all, you were drunk. We all do and say stupid when we drink." I replied.

She smiled. "Thank God." she said, relieved.

I sat my cup down and leaning in, resting my elbows on the table. "You seemed a little upset last night. Care to tell me why?" I asked, smirking. I had a hunch at what she was going to say.

She looked around, checking to make sure no one else was listening. She exhaled and finally said, "Okay, fine. I'll tell you, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone, and I mean anyone." She pointed her index finger at me as she emphasized the word anyone.

I nodded. "Fine, I won't. I promise." I agreed. I extended my pinky out to her. "Pinky swear?" I asked, giggling.

She rolled her eyes, but hooked her pinky around mine for a second. "Okay, so I've been seeing this...guy for a couple of weeks now. I met him a little while ago, back when I was still dating Tyler." she started.

I smirked, already seeing where she was going.

"And he's been trying for a while to get me to go out with him, so eventually after Tyler and I broke up, I agreed. We talked and it was nice and I actually started to like him. We didn't make things official until like two weeks ago and I still haven't told Elena or Bonnie or anyone else for that matter since he doesn't exactly have the best reputation and I know they'd be really judgemental." she told me in a low voice.

I tried to hide my grin. "So, why are you telling me instead of telling them? Who is this mystery man?" I asked, although I already knew who she was talking about.

She let out a breath, looking down at the table. "Klaus." she muttered, almost inaudibly.

"What? I didn't catch that?" I asked, laughing since I actually had heard her. I just wanted to hear her say it again.

She rolled her eyes. "It's Klaus, okay? God." she whisper shouted, glaring daggers at me.

I grinned. "Well, I don't want to say 'I told you so', but...I told you so!" I said. I started laughing. "You like Klaus! I knew it!"

Caroline looked like she was about to rip me limb from limb. "Shhh. Not so loud!" she whisped.

A few seconds later I managed to stop laughing. "Sorry. So, why did you tell me?" I asked, leaning back.

She sighed. "Because you're kind of in the same boat I am since you're dating Kol. You understand how judgy people can be in this town when it comes to them."

My eyebrows furrowed. "But if you really like him then it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks. You shouldn't have to keep your relationship a secret, especially from the people you care about. If they don't like it then they can just get over it. It's your life and your decisions, not theirs. My parents don't like me dating Kol, but I really like him, so I don't care what they think." I said, looking her in the eyes.

She seemed to agree with what I said. "You're right." she said, more to herself than me. She smiled. "Yeah, you're absolutely right. I shouldn't be ashamed of liking Klaus. I'm gonna go tell them."

I grinned. "That's great."

"I'll see you later." Caroline said as she stood up. I waved to her before she quickly walked out, sming like a lovesick idiot.

"My work here is done." I muttered, grinning to myself.

Kol walked past her as he entered the grill. He walked over to me with an amused look on his face. "What's with her?" he asked, sitting down across from me.

I shook my head. "She finally admitted that's she's been dating your brother." I replied, smirking.

He laughed. "Oh, I already knew." he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Klaus told you?"

He shook his head. "No, but I know what he looks like when he's in love, though it's not something I've seen a lot. He's been happier and less...Klaus-like lately." he said, trying to hide his smile. He and his family had had their disputes over the centuries, but I could tell that he still loved them. They were his family after all.

"I guess that's what he's been up to. How Shakespearean." I muttered, before finishing off my coffee.

Kol's eyebrows knit together slightly in concern. "You look like hell." he observed, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. It's a combination of a hangover and sleep deprivation. I keep having nightmares every night and they all involve the same thing: my psychotic ex-boyfriend. He just keeps telling me how he still loves me and all that bullshit." I muttered, shaking my head.

Kol leaned forward, looking me in the eyes. "Do you know that vampires can manipulate the dreams of other vampires? They can get inside your head and make you see whatever they want you to see." he said, his tone was stern and serious.

I knit my eyebrows together, leaning forward as well. "So, you think he's making me have these dream, like maybe he's standing outside my window at night, making me dream about him?" I asked, my voice filled with worry. I looked at Kol as I waited for him to answer.

He nodded slowly. "I think that's exactly what's going on." he said, slightly nonchalant.

I scoffed. "Really? My stalker of an ex has been messing with my dreams, telling me in them about how much he wants to be with me and how he'll do anything to get me back, and you just don't seem to have a care in the world." I said in disbelief. I leaned back and my seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Relax, they're just dreams. Dreams can't hurt you. He hasnt tried anything yet and if he does try then we'll take care of it. You don't need to worry." he assured me.

I sighed. "If you say so." I muttered, avoiding his gaze.

He reached out and grabbed my chin gently, turning me to face him. "I'm serious. He won't stand a chance. The last thing you need right now is to worry about him." he insisted, dropping his hand from my chin.

I nodded. "Okay, I believe you." I said, smiling a little.

He leaned back into his seat, smirking cheekily. "If you're really worried, you can always sleep over at my house." he suggested, grinning.

I mockingly glared at him. "Oh really? And what do you think my parents would have to say about that?" I asked playfully, grinning. I leaned back into my seat and crossed my arms over my chest

He through his hands up defensively. "Hey, I never said you had to sleep in my bed, or even my room for that matter." he said, laughing.

I thought for a moment, my lips twitched to the left. "I might actually take you up on that offer." I said, smirking at him.

Kol's phone buzzed. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and checked it. "It's Elijah. I have to go, but let me know later if you're coming over tonight." He grinned slightly. He stood up, walking over to me and leaning down to press a quick kiss to my lips before he left.

I checked my clock, it was 10:15. Both of parents were asleep, so I decided to sneak out and go over to Kol's. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep for weeks and was in desperate need of a Collin-nightmare free night. I texted Kol and told him I was on my way.

Kol met me at the front door and showed me to his room. His room was different than I had imagined it to be. It wasn't as tidy as I had pictured it, but it wasn't dirty either. His bed was queen sized and had navy cotton sheets.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements? Should I sleep on the floor, or...? he asked, his usual smirk that I loved on his face.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "We'll share the bed, but if you try anything I'll rip your arms off." I insisted, pointing a finger at him.

Kol chuckled, throwing his hands up. "I'll behave. You have my word." he promised, giving me puppy-dog eyes.

I crawled into the bed and got comfortable. "I have to warn you, I'm a cover hog." I said, pulling the comforter to me and laughing quietly.

Kol crawled in next to me and got under what little of the comforter I wasn't using. He smiled. "I don't mind."

We were both laying on our sides, facing one another. We talked for a while before sleep began to overwhelm me. I laid my head on his chest, letting the sound of his gentle breathing as it began lulling me to sleep like a lullaby. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I couldn't remember a time in my life when I had felt as safe as I did right then, with Kol's strong arms wrapped around me protectively. I didn't think about anything else besides the way I felt in that moment. I had latched myself onto him, both physically can spiritually. I was falling for him.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Aww, adorable cuddle scene! Let me know if it was as adorable as I think it is. I know it was kind of cheesy, but every good love story needs sone cheesy moments. The song "latch" by Kodaline inspired me to write it. Please review, follow and favorite! Thanks<strong>

**Juliet's outfit for coffee with Caroline:** /untitled_232/set?id=124291948

**Responses to recent reviews:**

**Guest: I'm glad you loved it! :)**

**FanFicChikk: I loved writing that chapter! I like showing her more fierce side. And yeah, she loves it!**

**xxMadison143xx: Thanks. Basically, people don't like them together since a lot of people in Mystic Falls don't really like the Originals (you'll notice that in the show). They pretty much just think she should stay away from him because he and his family cause problems and are dangerous. **


	19. Chapter 19

The sun was just starting to come through the window of Kol's room when I woke up. Without opening my eyes, I stretched my toes towards the sun's warmth at the the foot of the bed.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before they were able to focus. I realized that I was alone. I sat up and curiously glanced around the room; he wasn't there.

I listened carefully and heard two people talking in hushed, stern tones from the hallway. I recognized them to be Kol and Klaus.

As quietly as I could, I scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. I tiptoed over to the door, which was cracked open by about an inch, and listened.

"Have you tried looking into any places that are closer to town?" Klaus asked.

"No, actually I haven't." Kol spat back sarcastically. "I've been checking every other bloody town in the country except the ones near Mystic Falls!"

"You asked me to help you, brother. I can just as easily ignore the situation and let you carry on as you were, though I doubt you would have any success in finding him." Klaus replied cooly.

That last bit peaked my interest, so I decided to join in on their conversation. I opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"And who might I ask are you talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Collin?"

They both turned to face me. Kol didn't seemed phased to learn that I had been listening and Klaus raised an eyebrow at me. "When did you get here?" he asked.

"Last night." I replied simply. Klaus gave me a funny look. I realized how I must have looked coming out of Kol's room early in the morning with messy hair and wearing only a tank top and sleep shorts. I rolled my eyes. "Don't give me that look. I'm not a slag." I snapped. "Now, someone answer the question please."

After a few seconds of silence, Kol reluctantly replied, "Yes, we were."

I looked at him questioningly. "Why did I not know you were looking for him? How long has this been going on?" I asked, gesturing to them.

"I've been trying to track him down since the night he turned you." Kol answered, taking a few steps closer to me. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." He looked over to Klaus. "Can you give us a minute?"

Klaus nodded and walked downstairs.

I looked back over to Kol. "Look, I get that you want to protect me and everything, but I'm even more worried by having no idea where he is." I said, unfolding my arms and walking over to him. "And I'm sure I can help."

Kol shook his head. "It's not your job to look for him."

"But I want" I started before he cut me off.

"Juliet," he started, looking deep into my eyes. "He hurt you. I want to find him and make him pay for that." I could hear the anger his words.

I shook my head. "I want revenge too, but I can't get it if you won't let me help you find him." I insisted. "Let me help."

He stood quietly, thinking.

"When we find Collin, you can hold him back while I beat the hell out him." I offered cheekily, I put my hands behind my back an grinned up at him.

He chuckled. "Now, how can someone manage to look as adorable as you do while they're talking about beating someone?" he asked rhetorically, shaking his head at me.

"So, is that a yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "As you wish, darling." he replied, smirking.

I managed to sneak back into my room through the window, thinking no one else would be awake yet. I was wrong. When I got into my room, my father was sitting on the edge of my bed with a glass of blood in his hand. He was facing the door. Without turning around to look at me, he took a sip from the glass. "Where were you?" he asked.

I hesitated for a few seconds, trying to think of a lie. For once in a long time, I decided to tell the truth. I didn't exactly know why I wanted to, maybe to spite him. "I was at Kol's." I replied.

He took another sip. I tried not to think about the smell of the blood coming from his glass; I hadn't fed since yesterday afternoon. He turned to face me finally, his eyebrows knit together in concern. "What were you doing there?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Not what you think, I'm guessing." I snapped.

"Has he been taking you to feed?" he asked, standing up and sitting the glass down on my nightstand.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice full of surprise.

"Has he been taking you to kill people?" he demanded, his voice was stern this time. I recognized the look of rage bubbling under his surface.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Does it matter?" I asked, glaring at him

"Of course it matters!" he snapped. "Now answer the question." He tried to keep his voice level, but I knew from past experience that his temper was just as bad as mine and it would be even worse since he was a vampire.

"Yes. I've killed humans before, the first few times he took me to feed." I replied cooly.

He looked absolutely furious. "You've killed people." he said in disbelief.

"Yes, and I'd be a liar if I said that I wouldn't do it again. I'm sure you've killed before too; there isn't a vampire alive who hasn't." I said, glaring at him slightly.

He looked away from me, staring at the floor. "I have, once, but I regret it." he replied in a low voice.

"Right. And I guess I'm some sort of monster since I don't." I scoffed. "There must be something horribly wrong with me because I can kill without feeling bad about it. That's what you're saying, right?" My voice cracked a little. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"I never said that."

"No, but that's what you're implying. You think that Kol has turned me into some bloodthirsty monster, don't you? Well guess what, if I'm a monster it's not because of him. It's because of you." I spat in a low voice. A tear slid down my cheek.

He looked up to meet my gaze. "Me? How am I the reason for you killing people? He's the one who opened you up to it in the first place, not me." he snapped, trying not to yell.

I scoffed, stepping forward. "Don't you dare pin this on him. Kol hasn't done a damn thing. If anyone is to blame for me being the way I am it's you." I seethed. I took a few steps back, trying to refrain from slapping him.

"That sweet little girl you knew 10 years ago is gone. She left when the first man she ever loved broke her heart, her father." A few more tears slipped down my cheeks. "For years you did nothing but disappoint me because you were never there when I needed you. In a way, I was relieved when you left. At least then I could pretend that you were dead. Sometimes I wished that you really were." I whispered. I stopped talking as the sadness and rage mixed together and began to slowly overwhelm me. Being a vampire, every emotion was stronger.

My father didn't speak; he couldn't figure out what to say. He just stood there with a dumbstruck and heartbroken look on his face. I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes.

"Just go." I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes and cheeks.

"Juliet," he began, taking a step forward. "I..."

"Don't." I snapped. "Just go. Leave!" I nearly yelled. But he didn't leave. He was as stubborn as I was and he wouldn't leave until I heard him out.

"Just let me" he began.

"I said leave!" I yelled. Tears continued streaming down my face. I ignored the hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. With that, he turned around and reluctantly left the room, taking his glass with him.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. I hated crying, it made me feel weak and powerless. I sat sown on the edge of my bed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

My mother came in a few minutes later. She opened the door carefully and eased her way into the room. "Jules, love, are you okay?" she asked. She took a seat next to me.

I shook my head. "No mum. I'm not okay." I said quietly. I looked up at her, trying not to look as pathetic as I felt.

"Is it your father? He's going to stay at hotel, so you don't have to worry about that." she replied, placing one of her hands over mine.

I shook my head. "It's not just that."

She gave me a confused look. "Then what is it?" she asked.

"It's about Collin. He's been manipulating my dream for weeks. He hasn't given up." I said, looking out the window for a moment. "That's why I went to Kol's last night, so I could get away from him." I turned face my mother again.

Her mouth gaped open slightly for a second before she snapped it shut. "How did I not know?" she whispered. She was starting to blame herself, something she tended to do.

I shook my head. "I didn't even realize it until yesterday. There's no way you would've figured it out before I did." I insisted, squeezing her hand comfortingly. "Kol and Klaus have been trying to find him for a while. I'm going to help them."

She shook her head. "I'm the parent. I'm supposed to be looking out for you." she insisted. She ran a hand through her hair. I could sense the anxiety radiating from her.

"I can take care of myself. And I know you don't like him, but Kol won't let anything happen to me. He'll help me find Collin so we can stop him." I said. "Don't worry about me."

She hesitated, but nodded. "Just be safe." she said firmly, looking me in the eyes. She stood up and walked toward the door.

Her hand was on the doorknob when she suddenly turned around to face me. "Your father told me about what you've done. He doesn't think you're a monster." she said simply. I couldn't tell from her tone or expression whether or not she was disappointed and she left before I could ask.

After sitting in silence for a while, I decided to ignore the sadness and I pushed it to the back of my mind. Instead, I focused on another feeling: the hatred I felt for Collin. I felt a new sense of determination and in that moment I decided on what I was going to do. I decided that I was going to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Hopefully that was intense enough for all of my lovely readers. I know I say this in every chapter, but please let me know what you think. I won't bite; I'm not a vampire...or am I? Haha ;) Anyway, thanks a lot for the feedback and support so far. I can't believe I'm already at chapter 19! I'm trying to update twice a week since I'm on Summer Break now, but I'm going on vacation in a little over a week, so I won't be updating then. I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short. :**

**Responses to recent reviews:**

**FanFicChikk: I'm glad you think so! I love cute and romantic things like that :)**

**Marine76: Thanks for both reviews! I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter as well.**


	20. Chapter 20

A few days had passed since the argument with my father and I hadn't seen him since. Lucky for me, my mother hadn't tried to force or guilt me into going to see him.

Then again, she hadn't really talked to me about much of anything since that day. She was out of the house more often than she normally was and at times even avoided me.

Subconsciously I wondered if it had anything to do with what she had overheard from my fight with my father, but I was reluctant to talk to her about it; I didn't want to start something with her too.

Aside from that, I had started training with Kol to help prepare me to fight Collin, or any other vampire for that matter. A precaution.

I decided not to tell him about my plans to kill Collin myself since I wasn't even sure if I would get the chance. Plus, I knew he would end up saying something along the lines of "You can't fight him yourself! You're not strong enough and you could get killed!"

Kol was pretty protective of me, which was something I was used to thanks to my mother.

Once the school day had ended, Kol and I got in my car and I drove to the place he had been training me all week. It was a secluded spot in the woods a mile or so outside of town.

I parked the car on the side of the road since we would have to walk the rest of the way.

When we got out of the car, I looked over to Kol. He had the playful smirk on his face that I loved. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He glanced at me for a moment before looking out into the woods. "What would say to a little race?" he asked as he rounded the front of the car and stood next to me.

I laughed and shook my head. "I would say that's absolutely mad." I paused for a moment. I glanced over to Kol, the corners of my lips twitched up into a grin. "But...let's do it anyway." I said quickly before I sprinted off into the woods as fast as I could.

The wind blew my hair back as I ran. I was surprised that it didn't get caught on any branches as I darted through the trees. I loved running like this. I felt free, limitless, like I could do anything.

I suddenly felt someone run past me, someone who was at least twice as fast as I was. Kol undoubtedly, I could smell him and I heard his laughter and he flashed through the trees.

After a few seconds, I came to a stop, or rather I was forced to a stop; Kol shoved me up against a tree. I glared at him. "Arse." I pouted. My heart was hammering in my chest and my breathing was slightly ragged.

He chuckled. "I win." he said in a low voice. He had me pinned against the trunk of a tree with one hand placed gently on my waist and the other moved up to my face to tuck some loose hair behind my ear. He leaned in closer, I could feel his breath brushing against my cheek. "What's my prize?" he whispered, running his fingers along my jaw line.

I had one hand resting on the trunk of the tree and placed the other on the nape of his neck. I turned my head to the side slightly, smirking as I looked into his eyes. "Whatever you want." I said quietly. A smirk played at his lips.

Before I could even blink, his lips were on mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him down closer to me.

A few seconds later, someone cleared their throat, a man. I had been so distracted that I hadn't even noticed that anyone else had arrived. Apparently neither had Kol.

He groaned as he pulled away from me. We both returned our hands to our sides and turned to face the person that had so kindly interrupted us.

Surprisingly, there were three people who had entered the little clearing, Klaus, Damon, and Alaric, umm I mean Mr. Saltzman. I wasn't in school, so I guess calling him Alaric would be fine.

"Really, Nik?" Kol spat, rolling his eyes. He was He took a few steps closer to his brother.

Klaus stood with his hands behind his back, trying to look imposing, which clearly didn't work on Kol. He ignored his younger brother's annoyance.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I just wanted to make sure you two weren't up to any shenanigans." I rolled my eyes at that comment. "After all, we don't need to be wasting any time what with a psychotic vampire on the loose and all." he insisted as he paced across the forest floor.

Kol narrowed his eyes. "And what's with them?" he asked, tossing a condescending glare at Damon and Alaric.

Damon through his hands up defensively. "Hey, we're just here to help out. You know, vampire boot camp and everything." he retorted in a slightly mocking tone.

"And what makes you so damn sure that I want or need your help?" I asked Damon, taking a few steps forward with my arms crossed over my chest.

He shrugged. "Klaus is the one who asked us to. Plus I'm sure you could use all the help you can get right now. No offense, but you're not exactly Buffy The Vampire Slayer." he replied, slipping his hands into his pockets.

I rolled my eyes. "Blatantly." I muttered. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"If you lot are done bickering like children, I'd like to get going." Klaus interjected. He turned to Damon and Alaric. "You two," he pointed a finger at them for a second. "Keep her focused and do what you were told." he ordered.

Damon looked like he was about to say something snarky back, so Alaric answered. "Yeah. Sure, we'll do that." He nodded.

Klaus then turned to Kol. "I would advise you to come back with me so we can continue searching." he urged, giving Kol a stern look.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Since when do you make my decisions for me?" he spat.

Klaus took a few steps closer, now engaged in a stare-down with Kol. "I didn't say you had to; I simply suggested it," he shot back. "Unless you want to miss out on a potential opportunity to finally end all of this."

An eerie silence passed between the two of them for a few seconds. Both men exchanged icy stares. The air was thick with tension.

Eventually Kol gave in. "Fine." he spat, still glaring at Klaus. He turned around to face me. "You'll be fine, won't you?" he asked, turning away from Klaus and taking a few steps toward me.

I nodded. "Yes, don't worry about me." I insisted, looking into his slightly unsure eyes.

He nodded sternly, still a little unsure. He turned back to Klaus and they darted off in the other direction.

Alaric let out a sigh. "Alright, let's get this over with." he mumbled, trying not to sound as irritated as he clearly was.

I guess it wasn't much fun having Klaus bark orders at you like you were his little bitch. I figured they were just helping him to help keep the peace.

Damon chuckled. "That's what she said." he joked, nudging Alaric's arm.

Alaric rolled his eyes and shot an annoyed look at Damon. "Dick."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "This is going to be fun." I muttered sarcastically to myself.

After over an hour and a half of listening to Alaric and Damon bicker whilst trying to train me, I was exhausted - both mentally and physically. I had to hand it to them though, they knew what they were doing. Well, for the most part anyway.

I ran back to my car and drove home as the sun was just beginning to set. I hoped that my mother wasn't worried about me; I hadn't told her that I would be home a little later.

When I got home my mother's car was in the driveway. I was actually relieved to have her at home with me, not just because I didn't want to be alone, but because she hadn't been home much for the past few days.

I walked through the door and saw my mother sitting alone on the couch with the lights turned off. I sat my keys down, cautiously flipped on the lights and walked over to her.

She had a glass of red wine in her hand and a blank expression on her face. I could tell from her eyes that she was worried.

"Mum," I said quietly, going to stand in front of her.

She took a sip of her wine. "You're home later." she stated plainly, keeping her eyes locked straight ahead.

My eyebrows knit together slightly. "Sorry I forgot to tell you or leave a note. I went out right after school." I said, trying to put her worries to rest.

However, that didn't seem to do the trick. "Were, were you with Kol?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. Her face was pale. Her hands shook slightly as she brought the glass up to her lips.

I carefully reached out to take the glass from her hand to keep her from slipping it, causing her to jump. I carefully took the glass from her and sat it down on the coffee table. "Yes," I answered cautiously. "Why?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

Her eyes flashed to me for a second before she looked away. "Did he," she hesitated, her voice shook slightly. "Did he take you to feed?"

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What?" I asked, a little taken aback.

"Did you kill anyone?" she demanded, getting up from the couch and standing in front of me. She was nearly livid; I had rarely seen my mother angry before.

"No!" I said quickly. I thought for a moment. Why would she jump to that conclusion? "Is, is that why you've been avoiding me?" I demanded, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"I haven't" she started.

I rolled me eyes before I cut her off. "Yes you have! What, now that you found out that I've killed a few people since I turned you just assume that I'm going around killing everyone like maniac?" I asked in disbelief. I scoffed. "Do you think I'm just a bloodthirsty monster now?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." she said sternly, shaking her head at me. "You lie about where you are, you sneak out of the house, you stay out late,"

"It's not like I didn't do that before." I interrupted defensively.

"Yes, but you weren't a vampire before. I didn't have to worry about you putting anyone's life in danger other than you're own. And now, I just don't think I can trust you." she said, looking me in the eyes. I could hear the judgement in her voice and see the disappointment in her eyes with was mixed with sadness and a hint of fear.

I stood up and started pacing across the floor. I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. "It's not like I wanted this." I spat. I turned to face her, though I couldn't bear to look into her eyes. "I didn't want to be a vampire, but I'm trying to handle it the best I can. I don't need you making things worse for me." I nearly screamed, holding back tears.

"I'm not trying to make things worse for you, I'm trying to help! You aren't this person and I know it." she insisted, now on the brink of tears.

"Yes I am! This is who I am now and you need to accept that!" I screamed, my voice broke and a few tears slipped out from my eyes.

"How can I when you keep acting like a" she began.

"Like what?" I demanded, taking a deep breath. I wiped away a tear from my cheek. "A monster? Is that what you think I am?" I asked in nearly whisper.

She saw the hurt in my eyes and tried to apologize. "Juliet, I'm so" she started, her voice pleading me to listen.

I didn't stay to hear the rest; I was too angry. I grabbed my keys and ran out the front door at a human speed, getting into my car and driving away as quickly as I could.

I didn't want to stand there and listen to her try to apologize for the things she had said. I didn't care, even if she really was sorry.

I glanced into the mirror and wiped away a few remaining tears, taking a deep breath to calm myself. She had hurt me, my own mother. "She hates me." I whispered to myself. "She thinks I'm a monster now."

Well, if a monster is what she wanted, then that's exactly what I would give her.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Hopefully this was a pretty good chapter. I tried to make Damon and Alaric in character, so hopefully they came off that way. Dalaric is my favorite TVD bromance so I wanted to include a little of that. And in case anyone is wondering, I don't watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I just wanted to give Damon a snarky smart-ass line since he always has those in the show. Anyway, thanks for the support so far. It's getting closer to the end of the story now! I'll try to update again this week since I'm going on vacation soon, but I can't make any promises. Please continue to follow, favorite, and review! Thanks :)<strong>

**Responses to recent reviews:**

**FanFicChikk: haha thanks! And yeah, I guess she kind of does. I didn't think about that.**

**xxMadison143xx: Thanks for both of your reviews! I love cheesy romantic things too. And yeah, I'd probably be like him too. I'm glad you can find the time to read this; I know you're busy. **


	21. Chapter 21

song - _One Night_ by Christiana Perri

* * *

><p>I drove until the sun set before I finally pulled into the parking lot of some piss poor bar in the middle of nowhere. It was the perfect place for what I had planned.<p>

After turning off my car, I got out and casually walked into the bar. I tried not to attract too much attention to myself, that would come later.

I took a seat on one of the rickety old stools by the bar. The bartender gave me a questionable look before he walked over to me.

"I'll have a glass of scotch." I said smoothly, flashing him a cheeky grin.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure you're old enough to be in here? You barely even look 18." he said condescendingly.

I scoffed and looking into his eyes, compelling him. "Shut your bloody mouth and get me a drink." I spat through clenched teeth.

He nodded quickly and poured me a drink, sitting it carefully in front of me. "Here you go ma'am." he said in a much kinder tone this time.

"That's better." I said. I smiled, taking a sip of my drink. "Thanks mate." I tipped my glass slightly towards him before taking another drink.

I sat the glass down and glanced around, looking for a much better drink, the kind that's served at 98.6 degrees. I smirked slightly at that thought.

My eyes settled on a man who sat just a few seats down from me, a beer one hand and a cigarette in the other. He had black hair, brown eyes and a tattoo that covered his forearm. He was looking in my direction and openly checked me out, looking me over from head toe. I decided that he would do just fine for the first of many my victims that night.

I gave him a coy smile and eyed the stool next to me. He smiled back accepted my invitation, taking a seat next to me. He sat his beer down and put his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray.

He looked over to me with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "What an arse." I thought.

"How are you doing tonight beautiful?" he asked; how original.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and played along with this little charade. "I'm doing great. How about you?" I asked, a fake smile played at my lips. I rested and elbow on the bar and twirled a curl with one of my fingers, tilting my head slightly as I looked at him.

"I'm alright. So, you got a name?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Really? He could think of a better thing to say? "Of course I have a name you annoying little wanker. Learn some better pick-up lines and proper english you twat." I snapped, deciding that I was done with playing around. I didn't want to sit here and chat all night; I wanted to tear into his jugular and drain every ounce of blood from his body.

His eyes widened slightly. "Damn, what's your problem bitch?" he muttered.

"My problem is that I'm starving, so shut up and make yourself useful." I snapped, standing up just a few inches away from him.

He stood up, looking at me with a confused expression. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

I smiled, closing the space between us. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'll show you." A second later, I sunk my

fangs into his neck, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him closer. He let out a muffled scream, causing everyone else to freak out and start screaming too.

I dropped his lifeless body to the floor after a few seconds and flashed to the door, locking it. "So, who's next?" I asked rhetorically, grinning with my fangs bared. I rushed over to another person and tore into their neck without warning.

The warm blood poured down my throat, filling me with warmth and a temporary high. I dropped the body like a fly and started feeding on someone else, letting the bloodlust take over. The blood made it easier to ignore every unwanted feeling that flooded my brain. The anger, the sadness, everything, dissipated quickly.

Before I could start feeding on another human, some called out to me over all of the screaming. "Juliet," I recognized the person, Kol.

I turned around a grinned, fangs exposed. "Kol, how nice of you to join me. You better hurry up before all the good one's are gone." I exclaimed, taking a step in his direction. The screams had died off mostly and turned into muffled sobs.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around, making no move to join me. He seemed to be taking everything in. "What are you doing?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the small pile of bodies to look at me.

"What does it look like I'm doing, having a tea party?" I asked sarcastically, smiling at him. He didn't exactly look amused. "I'm just enjoying being a vampire." I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

"You're upset." he mused, his eyes wandered away for a second before they focused back on me.

I shook my head. "No I'm not, don't be ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine." I insisted, trying to fake a smile.

He scoffed. "Right." he muttered, he didn't sound convinced.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Really, I'm fine." I insisted. I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince, him or me.

He walked over to stand in front of me. "I may not know you as well as I would like to, but I know you well enough to know when you're upset." he said quietly, putting a hand on my arm.

I shook it off and avoided his gaze.

He scoffed under his breath. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out." he said, halfway smiling

He looked over at the group humans that were huddled in the corner, waiting for everything to be over. There were only 5 of them. His lips slowly formed into his infamous smirk. "So, what are we going to do with the rest of them?" he asked, glancing over to me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hmmm..." I thought about it for a moment. Honestly, I had gotten most of my anger out of my system and I had lost interest in the feed. "I don't know, I'm kind of bored now. I guess we can just compel them to leave and burn the place down." I suggested. I smirked and pulled a packet of matches from my jacket pocket.

He shrugged. "Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Yes." I nodded. "Unless of course you want one first." I added. I walked over the the huddled group and grabbed a young woman by the collar of her shirt, offering her to him with a small smile.

He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "What the hell?" He grabbed the girl from me and bit into her neck, causing her to shriek in response. The humans behind us started screaming again.

A few seconds later he had drained the girl and dropped her limp body to the floor next to the others. We walked over the humans and compelled them to go home and forget about what had happened.

Once they had all left and driven away, I lifted myself up onto the bar and took a bottle of vodka from behind the counter, taking a drink from it.

Kol looked over at me with raised eyebrows. "Really? I thought you were bored." he said, walking to stand in front of me.

I shrugged. "I said I was bored, not ready to leave." I replied simply, taking another sip. I offered the bottle to him.

He took it and took a drink before sitting it down next to me on the bar. "So, you never told me what was bothering you." he chimed, sitting next to me and the bar, snaking an arm around my waist.

I rolled my eyes. "You're really not going to give up on that, are you?" I groaned, giving him an annoyed look.

He shook his head. "No, sorry." he said sarcastically, giving me a cheeky grin.

I scoffed, hitting him lightly in the arm. "Wanker." I muttered.

He chuckled sarcastically, rubbing his arm like it actually hurt.

I let out a sigh before I started. "Well, if you must know, I got into an argument with my mother. Not a little spat either, a serious argument." I turned to look at him.

"About what?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

I hesitated. "Well, ever since she found out that I've killed people she's been acting differently. She's been avoiding me all week." I stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath to try and keep myself calm. "When I got home earlier she asked me if I had been out with you and wanted to know if I had killed anyone. Apparently she thinks I've become a bloodthirsty monster." I said quietly, scoffing after the last sentence. I looked down at my hand that was resting on the bar, scratching the wood with my thumbnail.

"I'm sure she doesn't think that." Kol consoled, pulling me a little closer to him.

I shook my head, still looking at my hand. "Yes she does." I whispered. I looked up into his eyes. I bit my lower lip, trying to hold back tears.

He grabbed my chin and gently turned me to face him. "No she doesn't. Maybe she hates the thing you've done, but she doesn't hate you." he assured me. His lips twitched into a half smile. "Besides, how could anyone hate you?" He shook his head.

I scoffed. "Trust me, I can think of a few reasons." I muttered, looking away for second to grab the bottle of vodka. I took a quick sip and turned back to face him.

As soon as my eyes met his, he pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. I smiled into the kiss and placed my hand gently on cheek as he pulled away. "What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

He smiled. "No reason." he said simply. He turned around and grabbed a bottle from behind the bar before he stood up. He walked over to the bodies and pulled the top off the bottle and poured it onto them.

I grabbed the vodka from next to me and followed his lead, pouring it along the counter. I grabbed another bottle and poured it onto the floor.

Once we were done, Kol and I stood by the door before I took one of the matches and lit it. He opened the door behind us and i dropped the match onto the trail of alcohol before Kol threw me over his shoulder and darted over to his car.

"Put me down your arse!" I demanded, laughing and pounding his back with balled up fists, which didn't seem to bother him the slightest bit.

"If you insist darling." he replied, chuckling before dropping me flat on my back on the pavement.

As soon as I hit the ground, I jumped up and slammed his back against his car. "Rude." I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip like a child.

He laughed. "You're adorable when you're angry." he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest, closing the space between us.

"So I've been told." I replied smoothly, chuckling. I slipped out of his grip easily and looked back at him with a cheeky grin.

"No one likes a tease darling." he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shrugged. "Who says I'm being a tease?" I asked, putting my hands behind my back.

He chuckled and looked around for a moment. "It's late." he observed. "Are you going home?" he asked, walking over to me. He took my hands in him, looking down at them as he played with my fingers.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think I will." I replied, intertwining my fingers with his.

He looked up and met my gaze, a spark of curiosity in his eyes. "So, do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?" he asked, trying to hide a smirk.

I mirrored his smirk. "Yes, but..." I trailed off. I leaned in. "who says we have to just sleep?" I whispered in his ear.

Before he could respond, I turned around and flashed over to my car. I got in and drove off towards Mysic Falls.

I checked my rearview mirror and saw Kol's car following right behind mine. I smirked and sped up a little, determined to get there first.

When I pulled into their driveway, Kol drove up right after I did. He must have been faster at getting out of his car because I soon as I got out of mine, he was right in front of me.

Before I could even say anything, he pulled me to his chest and kissed me passionately. It was different than every other time we had kissed, more urgent and intense.

He lifted me into his arms, not breaking our embrace, and rushed us into the house. It didn't take long before we made it up to his room.

He continued to kiss me as he shoved my back up against the door and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist.

He trailed light kisses along my jaw line and down my neck before he stopped and looked up to meet my eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, his eyes and voice showed a hint of uncertainty, something I didn't see from him very often.

I nodded quickly. "Yes, I'm sure." I whispered breathlessly. A small, reassuring smile came across my face.

He nodded and carried us over to the bed, no longer in a rush. What continued from there, I can confidently say, was one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- I know what you all are thinking: "Cheesy, cheesy, more cheesy than macaroni and cheese cheesy." Like I said, I kind of like cheesy romantic things. Don't judge me! This was kind of awkward for me to write, so hopefully it wasn't bad.<strong>

**It took me forever to write the bar scene since I kept changing my mind, but I wanted to keep Kol in character so I hope he was. And I wasn't sure about having Juliet kill more people, but I personally can't see Kol with a "Mary-Sue vampire". She's not a bloodthirsty psycho or anything, she was just upset. Ever heard the saying "hurt people hurt people."? So hopefully that doesn't disappoint anyone.**

**Anyway, please review and everything. I'd love to hear your thoughts! I won't be updating for a little over a week, sorry. After that I'll be back to updating twice a week. Please continue your support, thanks. **

**Responses to recent reviews:**

**•pogocrazy7: I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think about what she did. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**•FanFicChikk: haha seriously. I think you're psychic!**

**•xxMadison143xx: Thanks. Please don't be disappointed in this chapter! I hope you understand.**


	22. Chapter 22

Song - _Just a Game_ by Birdy

* * *

><p>*Juliet's POV*<p>

I awoke the next morning to the sound of someone's gentle heartbeat. My head was still foggy from sleep, but I soon realized where I was.

My head was resting on Kol's chest, my ear pressed against his heart. One of my arms rested by my side while the other was draped over his bare chest, my hand resting on his broad shoulder and our legs were intertwined. I snuggled against him a little closer, relishing in the warmth that radiated from his body.

It was in that moment that I was probably the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. However, that happiness was short-lived.

I hadn't been trying, but I saw what he was dreaming; he was completely relaxed and had let down the wall between his mind and my own.

I remembered something that I had been told shortly after I was turned about how vampires could exchange thoughts through touch. Thoughts could be shared when a vampire lets down their guard, which would allow someone into their thoughts and dreams.

Everything was sporadic and I saw quick flashes of images and heard a voice.

I tried focusing on them and realized that the images were of me from months ago when we had first met, when I was still human. The voice I was hearing was Kol's. It wasn't an ordinary dream, it was bits and pieces of past thoughts, flashing through his unconscious mind while he slept.

I sat up a little, keeping one hand on him so I wouldn't break the connection and I propped myself up on my elbow using my free arm. I was careful not to disturb him. I closed my eyes and let his thoughts flood in.

"I shouldn't feel this way about her, I can't. What's wrong with me?" My face appeared in his thoughts momentarily.

"She's human, this can't happen. I won't let it." he said.

The image of a mangled, bloody body flashed through his mind. I could almost feel his anger and frustration.

"I'm going to kill her, no confliction, no hesitation." My face flashed though his mind again and then there was darkness and silence. He had put up the wall again as he stirred under my grip, slowly waking up.

I made sure to block off my thoughts from him and opened my eyes. I put on a fake smile to cover up my shock and acted like nothing was wrong.

He opened his eyes and looked into mine. A small smile played at his lips. "Where you watching me sleep?" he questioned, a light chuckle passed through his lips.

I hesitated for a moment, trying to act normal. "Maybe." I teased. My fake smile never faltered.

He smiled and rolled over on his side to face me directly. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, kissing me softly.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to kiss him back, which he easily noticed. He pulled back and gave me a confused and worried look. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I just," I hesitated, trying to think of a quick lie. I didn't want to lie to Kol, but he hadn't been entirely honest with me so it was fair. Right?

Nervously, I pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I think I should go home and talk to my mother. I just feel like if we talk things out it'll make things better between us." I said.

I rolled away from him and climbed out of the bed. I started slipping on my clothes as I found them scattered on the floor. I don't understand how people in movies just wake up after spending the night with someone and already have their clothes on. I mean, do they get redressed in the middle of the night, or what?

As I pulled my shirt over my head, the last piece of clothing I had to put on, I heard Kol scoff under his breath. I rolled my eyes. "What?" I groaned, turning around to face him.

He had gotten out of bed and was now halfway dressed in his jeans, still searching for his shirt. "Can't you just go talk to her later?" he asked, a hint of childish pleading in his voice.

I shook my head. "No. I mean, I just stormed out on her and everything. I'm sure that now that she's cooled off she'll want to talk and sort things out." I replied. I bent down and pulled my shoes out from underneath the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on.

I turned back to Kol who was pulling his shirt on. He plopped down on the bed, next to me. "What is there to sort out? You can't just stop being a vampire. It's who you are now. If she can't accept that then that's her problem, not yours." he said simply.

I shook my head. "I have to make things right."

"You realize that she'll try to control you, don't you? Do you really want to be like every other vampire in this God forsaken town?" he asked.

I was honesty getting annoyed. I wasn't even going home right now, let alone going to make up with my mother. I didn't forgive that easily. Surely Kol knew that. To answer my question, he did.

"What's really going on? Why are you so quick to get away from me?" he asked. His voice was even, like it was when he was trying to keep his temper under control. The Mikalesons were notorious for their tempers.

I swallowed hard. "I'm not trying to get away from you. Why would I?" I asked, trying to match my tone to him. I stood up and turned to face him.

He shrugged. "You tell me. You're the one who's lying." he said cooly.

I scoffed. "Right, like you have any room to talk about lying. You're the one who hasn't been honest." I accused, crossing my arms over my chest. He just had to question me. To be honest, I knew he would.

"What are you talking about? I've been nothing but honest with you. You're the one who's lying." he snapped. His calm façade was faltering.

"Oh please." I spat back. "If you've been completely honest with me then answer me honesty when I ask you this. How did you feel about me when we first met? When I was still human." I demanded.

I had clearly caught his off guard because he hesitated. His mouth gaped open for a second as he tried to think of what to say. "It doesn't matter how I felt then." he finally answered in a low, stern voice, avoiding my gaze.

"Yes it does!" I shrieked, throwing my hands up in frustration. "It especially matters when you wanted to kil me." I muttered, not meaning to say that out loud.

His expression was a combination of surprise, worry, and anger. One emotion didn't seem to dominate the other. "How do you know that?" he demanded, stepping closer to me.

"You were dreaming about it." I replied quietly. I never looked away from his face; I wanted to see how he would react.

"I," he started. His eyes seemed to be searching through the depths of mine as he sought some answer that would make me feel better.

The silence was deafening. I couldn't tell how much time had passed before he spoke again, seconds, minutes, hours. "I should have told you. I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to think that" I stopped him, throwing my hand up.

I bit my lower lip, fighting back angry tears "Didn't want to think what? That you were just using me? That it was all a game to you? Well guess what, that's exactly what I think." I spat. "I can't believe I almost let myself," I couldn't finish that sentence. Fall for you. Those were the words I was going to say. I knew that if I said them out loud they would haunt me.

A tear slipped down my cheek, clinging to my chin for a moment before it fell. I didn't bother to wipe away the streak it left behind or stop the others that followed. I didn't care.

"Juliet, please." he begged. His eyes were just as desperate as his words.

I didn't wait around to listen to anything else he had to say. I turned around and left the room, I ran from it, from him. He didn't chase after me; I wasn't sure if I was relieved or hurt by that. I ran out of the house and got into my car, speeding out of the driveway as fast as I could.

The familiar feeling of betrayal crashed down on my like a tidal wave, consuming me entirely.

I was so angry at myself. I had fallen for him, against my better judgement. He had gotten under my skin and flowed through the blood in my veins. I had let him in and now I would pay the price for it. Even as I drove madly down the road, my vision blurred by tears, there was still a part of me that was in love with him and I hated myself for it.

* * *

><p>*Kol's POV*<p>

Why didn't I stopped her? Why didn't I run after her?

I knew that I should have never kept the truth from her, but I thought it would be better if she didn't know. I was beyond ashamed about how I used to feel about her. It didn't even matter to me anymore because I didn't want to hide the way I felt about her anymore. She hadn't even given me the chance to tell her how I felt. I was in love with her.

It was because I was in love with her that I was trying to protect her. Everything I did was for her. She was mine and I didn't want to let anything or anyone hurt her, even myself. But I had failed. She was fragile and I had broken her, I had seen it in her eyes just before she left.

I had to apologize. I had to try to fix this.

Someone knocked lightly on the door before they opened it and walked in. "Elijah." I deadpanned, not needing to look to know it was him.

"Kol." was all he said. His voice was calm, understanding.

"I messed up." I said quietly, looking over to him. I tried not to seem as pathetic as I felt.

He walked carefully over to stand next to my bed, where I lay staring at the ceiling. He waited for me to speak. "You're a romantic, Elijah. Surely you must have some advice that's worth my while." I said, sitting up and moving to sit at the end of the bed.

Elijah sighed and took a seat next to me. "I may have a great deal of experience with love, but I'm afraid there isn't anything I can tell you right now that you don't already know." he replied honesty.

I knew that he was right, but I still wanted his advice. "Tell me anyway." I insisted.

He let out a long sigh. "Well, tell her how you feel. Tell her that the only reason you were keeping secrets from her was to protect her feelings. If you're lucky she'll understand." he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess you were listening." I muttered, chuckling lightly.

His lips twitched up for a moment. "Accidentally, at first." he replied. He pat me on the shoulder before he got up and walked toward to the door. "I'm glad you still have your humanity. For a while I was afraid life had stripped it away from you." he said, turning to face me. A hint of relief gleamed in his eyes. Elijah had always valued humanity. Now I could see why. And it wasn't as awful as I had once thought it to be

I scoffed, shaking my head slightly. "So did I."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- I hope Kol was portrayed correctly when I wrote from his POV. I don't like making characters OOC. Sorry if this was kind of a sad chapter. Anyway, I had a great time on vacation and now I'm back in a writing mood! I'll update again soon. Thanks for the support! Please continue to R&amp;R! Reviews are like virtual hugs :D<strong>

**Responses to recent reviews:**

**FanFicChikk: Thanks so much Rach! I'm glad it's like the show; that's what I'm going for :)**

**pogocrazy7: Thanks, I think so too! Let me know what your thoughts were for this chapter**

**xxMadison143xx: I guess I'm glad too. That could've been a bloodbath :o lol**


	23. Chapter 23

Song - _So Cold_ by Ben Cocks

* * *

><p>It had been two days and I still couldn't bring myself to go home just yet. So, I rented a motel room just outside of town and picked up a phone charger and a few outfits.<p>

My phone started buzzing again from the nightstand of my motel room. I glanced over to the phone's screen for a second, it was Kol. He was relentless and wouldn't stop calling me. "God, take a bloody hint." I mumbled, leaning over and pressing the reject button on the screen.

I leaned back into a pillow I had propped behind my back and hugged my knees to my chest. I let out a sigh as I rested my chin on top of my knees.

Part of me considered the possibility of going home, what it would be like. I knew I'd eventually have to talk to someone else other than my own reflection.

On another note, I was starving. I hadn't fed since the other night and that was three days before. I guess I had drank enough to sustain myself for that time, but I was starting to feel weak.

I decided to stop moping and go out and try to have some fun. I wasn't in the mood for cleaning up after a big mess. I decided that I would pick just one victim. So, I got up and went outside.

I didn't have the patience to drive around and try to find a bar, so I settled on going for a man I saw walking down the street just across from the motel. It was late, so I used the darkness to my advantage and flashed over behind him.

"Excuse me?" I asked innocently.

He jumped before turning to face me and I gave him a coy smile. He smiled back and said, "Hello. Can I help you miss?"

"Can you come with me for a second? Please?" I asked politely. I thought he might be gullible enough to just come with me.

He gave me a confused look. "Miss, you seem very nice and all, but I don't have any money." he said meekly.

I scoffed. "I'm not a prostitute you dumb bloke." I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"Oh," he mumbled, looking down at his shoes. "I didn't mean to, umm" he started to apologize.

I cut him off before he could start babbling again. "Enough of that." I interrupted. I grabbed him by the arm and roughly pulled him behind a building. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You're going to do whatever I say and you aren't going to question me. Do you understand?" I compelled him.

He automatically nodded.

I smiled, "Good. Now, I want you to hold still and not scream." I instructed. I moved my hand up to his neck and titled his head to the side, giving me better access to his neck. I leaned forward and sunk my fangs into his carotid, draining him dry in 10 seconds flat.

I dropped his body to the ground and kicked it to the side. At least I was near the woods, an animal attack would be pretty reasonable. Not to mention the fact that I practically tore his throat out. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, before turning around and walking back to the motel room; I couldn't think of anything better to do.

My phone was buzzing again. I groaned before checking it. It was Caroline, so I decided to pick up. "Hello,"

"Hey, Juliet. How have you been?" she asked, I could hear the concern in her voice. Klaus probably told her about the breakup.

I scoffed. "Considering? I'm alright, I guess. I just need a little me-time and a little time to cool off." I replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed while keeping the phone glued to my ear.

"Okay. Your mom called mine earlier. She said that you haven't been home in a few days." She let out a sigh. "Your mother really misses you and wants you to come home." she said.

I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Right. Why would she want to be back in the same house as her little monster of a daughter? So she can tell me about how much of a disappointment I am?" I muttered, shaking my head. I swallowed, trying to keep my tone level. "Not a chance in hell."

Caroline huffed. I could practically feel her frustration. She wasn't exactly patient when it came to getting people to listen to her. She was determined. "Look, I get what you're going through. Believe me, I've been there. When my mother found out about me she didn't exactly accept me with open arms and a big 'congratulations' balloon. She hated vampires, she was upset and afraid. But, after a while and a lot of convincing she came around. Now we're closer than ever." She sounded a little upset since the subject really hit home for her.

"Be that as it may, it's still not the same. We aren't exactly the same, Caroline. You're...good. You don't kill people, I do and I can't exactly make any promises that I won't continue to do it; I just did not 5 minutes ago. It's a part of the way I want to live and if she can't handle that then there's no point in trying to reason with her. I'm just the straw that broke the camel's back." My voice cracked a little. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself before continuing. "We've had problems in the past. Maybe this is where it ends. She'll be fine without me, maybe better." I said quietly, chewing my lower lip.

"Of course she won't! You're her daughter for God's sake, her only one." she yelled, exasperated. "So help me, if you don't go and talk to her, I will find you and drag you to her by your hair!" she demanded. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she was throwing her arms up in the air in frustration at the very moment.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Caroline Forbes, you are single-handedly the most persistent and blatantly annoying person I have ever met." I huffed. "Fine, I'll go talk to her. I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to make things right." I conceded. Caroline was like the little voice in the back of my head that always knows what's right. An annoying little voice, but still right nonetheless.

She practically squealed. "Good! Let me know what happens." she insisted. She hung up, not giving me a chance to answer. She probably thought I would change my mind if I talked for even another second.

Honestly, I didn't know if going to see her would be a good thing or not. Maybe she would be willing to accept and forgive me. Maybe we could start over. I really needed her.

I slipped my phone into my back pocket and grabbed my car keys from the dusty tv stand before going out to my car and driving back toward Mystic Falls.

As soon as I drove past the town sign, I saw a dark figure on the road in front of me. I slammed on the brakes when there was barely a foot between us; the figure was Kol. Clenching my jaw, I unbuckled and flung the door open. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Get out of my way you arse." I spat, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning slightly on the side of the car.

He approached me, but left a space between us, trying not to upset me further. He held his hands up in defense. "I just want to talk, please. Just hear me out." he said firmly.

"I've been ignoring your calls for a reason. As if it isn't blatant enough already let me spell it out for you. I don't want to talk to you " I snapped, emphasizing the word _don't_.

He tried to hide the hurt look in his eyes. "I know that you're angry, believe me, I would feel the same way. We had a fight, but" he started confidently before I cut him off.

"It wasn't just a fight, Kol. Maybe you don't get dumped enough, or maybe you've never been dumped before, but in case you didn't know, that was a breakup. We're done. There's nothing else to talk about. You can apologize all you want, but it won't do a damn bit of good." I paused, taking a step forward, looking him straight in the eyes. "Now get out of my way." I seethed.

He was reluctant, angry even, but turned around and ran off into the night. I got back in my car and started back into town.

A few minutes later, I pulled up in front of my house. I stopped out front, not pulling into the driveway. I felt like a stranger in the presence of my own home, like I wasn't welcome.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this. Maybe I should just leave town for good." I thought aloud.

I shook my head. No, I had to do this. I wanted to make things right, or at least try. With a sigh, I turned off my car and got out. I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets as I crossed the yard to the front door.

Cautiously, I knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds, but there was no answer. "Odd, the lights are on. She should still be awake." I whispered to myself. I knocked again in case she hadn't heard me. Seconds later there was still no answer. I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, something was wrong.

I tried the door, it was open. I carefully opened it, stepping through the threshold. That's when it hit me, blood, the smell of fresh blood. From what I could tell there was lots of it. I ignored ever instinct in my body as I ran toward the scent.

I found my mother lying on the floor of the living room, a brutal bite on the side of her neck. She was gasping for air, barely clinging to life. "Mum!" I screamed, rushing over to her, kneeling down and carefully lifting her limp body up, keeping my knees on the floor.

I bit into my wrist and offered my blood to her so she could heal. With what little strength she could muster, she raised her hand up and pushed it away. "No," she whispered. "I can't."

"What? What do you mean? You're dying! Please let me help you! Please!" I sobbed, tears began to cloud my vision. "You can't leave me!" I begged.

She shook her head. "No, no it's alright baby girl. I'm ready." she said, her voice was hoarse and weak. She was losing too much blood.

"I, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, mum. I failed you. You deserve a better daughter. I'm sorry." I was sobbing uncontrollably. "Please forgive me." I whispered.

"No you aren't. I love you, more than anything. You didn't fail me, I failed you." Her voice was almost inaudible. She began coughing violently.

Once the coughs quieted down, she spoke again. "I forgive you for everything you've done. You are not a bad person, Juliet. You need to know that. You need to know that I am so proud of you. You're so brave. Please remember that. I love you." she whispered, tears pouring from her own eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Her lips turned up into a small smile. She took in one last breath, before I heard her heart stop. Her smile fell and the light left her eyes.

I laid her body down on the floor. She was so pale, so cold. I closed her eyes, unable to look into them like they were, lifeless.

Weak, I fell to the floor next to her body. I sobbed uncontrollably, my whole body was aching. There wasn't a doubt in my mind of who had done this to her, it was Collin.

The anger and guilt mixed with the sadness and began to overwhelm me. I gasped for air, but I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating. In my entire life, I had never felt anything even close to what I felt in that moment. It was overpowering.

I pulled myself up from the floor and looked around frantically, I could barely see through the tears. The room began to spin.

Everything was just too overwhelming. I couldn't handle it. I don't know how I did it, but I reached deep down inside of myself and I stopped it. I stopped everything, the pain, the anger, every feeling. I turned it off, all of it.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- I got a little teary when I was writing this. I hope it was as powerful as I intend it to be. I had been thinking about making Juliet turn off her humanity, and thanks to the request of CSalvatore123, I decided to go for it. It's just something I want to explore for a little bit. I hope no one is upset by this! I've also had the idea of killing off her mother for a while. <strong>

**Thanks to my very good friend, FanFicChikk, for proofreading everything for me!**

**Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans. And again thanks for the support so far. ****I'll update soon.**

**Responses to recent reviews:**

**FanFicChikk: Thanks :) I just love Elijah and I thought it seemed like something he would do.**

**CSalvatore123: I decided to take your request since now seems like a good time. Let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

Song - _Not Alone_ by Red

* * *

><p>*Juliet's POV*<p>

A week had passed since my mother's death. I left town that night and I hadn't thought twice about it since. I went around from one city to the next, drowning myself in blood and booze.

I didn't care who I killed. I didn't care where I went. I didn't care that I left everyone and everything behind. I just didn't care.

I ditched my phone since people would not stop calling and texting me and I got a new one. It was really annoying. I'm not sure how he found me, but my father showed up at the door of the hotel room I had chosen to stay in that night.

When I heard a knock at the door, I tossed the halfway drained body I had been feeding from onto the floor and got up to answer the door. My father stood just outside the door, hands in the pockets of his grey trenchcoat and a brooding expression.

"Yeah?" I asked, my expression was blank.

He furrowed his brows in the disappointed sort of way that I was all too familiar with. "Alright?" he greeted. He looked behind me at the body that lay still on the floor and scowled.

I just shrugged. "What do you want? Come to give me a lecture?" I asked, peering around him to see if anyone had come with him. I didn't want him to bring anyone who would try to spoil my fun.

"Juliet," he began, stepping past me through the threshold. I exhaled and closed the door, turning back to him. He frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes were sad when he looked at me.

I shrugged once again. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "You know exactly what I mean. You left town, not even bothering to come to your mother's funeral. What happened to you?" Something changed in his eyes. "Did you," he paused, clenching his jaw and looking away from me. "Did you turn off your humanity?" he asked, angry.

"Yeah. So what? What did you expect me to do? Go to her funeral and sit there while family I barely even know tell me how sorry they are for my loss and watch me not shed a single tear?" I asked, keeping my voice and face vacant of any emotion.

"No! You should have stayed and never turned off your humanity in the first place!" he nearly screamed. He took in a deep breath and ran his fingers over the stubble on his face. "I can't bear to see you like this." he said gently, looking into my eyes, trying to find any sign that I was understanding what he was saying.

I just gave him a blank stare and said. "Then leave. I don't want you here anyway."

He looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't. He just turned around and walked out, slamming the door as he did so.

I turned my attention back to the body I had dropped and picked it up, quickly draining what blood was left. I would have to go out and find a new one to play with, or better yet, find a new city to go to. If my father knew where I was, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he would soon tell everyone else who was looking for me where to find me.

*Kol's POV*

I was sitting in the living room with my phone in one hand and a glass of Bourbon in the other. It had been a week and Juliet still hadn't called me. I was getting worried.

My phone started buzzing in my hand suddenly. I quickly looked down to see who was calling. To my disappointment, it was Juliet's father, not Juliet. Maybe he knew something about where she was.

"What'd you find?" I demanded as soon as I answered the call.

"She's in Richmond at the Ferguson Hotel." he replied.

I sighed in relief. "I'm on my way." I said, standing up and starting toward the front door.

"Wait," he said from the other line. His voice had a hint if caution in it. "She flipped her switch. Her humanity is off."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I should've guessed." I said quietly, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Well, I guess we'll just have to get her to turn it on again." I decided. I continued out the door and went out to my car, getting in and starting down the road.

He scoffed a little. "And how do you plan on doing that? I know her better than you do. Even if she turns is back on, she'll just channel everything into anger." he said.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "Look mate, the longer we wait, the harder it'll be to convince her to turn it back on and the worse it'll hurt her when she finally does. I'll find her and I'll convince her to turn it back on." I said, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"And if that doesn't work?" he asked skeptically.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Then we'll do whatever we have to. I'm not letting her go down that path." I replied. I knew from experience what it was like to have your humanity off. I had done it for longer than I cared to admit.

I was never good with my emotions, with letting people in. Juliet was one of the first people I had let myself care about in a long time. I wasn't going to let her go, not now, not ever.

I hung and continued down the road, trying to get to her as quickly as I could. I had to save her from herself.

*Juliet's POV*

I went back down to the hotel bar for a drink and a quick snack before I hit the road once again. Maybe this time I would go to Spain, maybe Hawaii.

When I was done, I went back up to my room to find that someone had broken the handle to get in. My first instinct was to run, but when I turned to do so, whoever had gotten into my room rushed out and grabbed me by the arm. They turned me around to face them, it was Kol. "What do you want?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, much more urgent than when my father had asks me.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm just going off on my own here. If you gave a damn about me then you'd let me go. Haven't you heard that saying? If you love someone, you'll let them go or something." I said, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think I'd leave you?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

I shrugged. "No, but I can dream, can't I?" I scoffed. I finally managed to slip out of his grip, but I didn't run. I just stood in front of him.

"You need to turn it back on." he said firmly, never breaking eye contact.

"And why should I?" I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed. "If you don't, there's no telling what you'll do or who you'll kill. You don't want to end up like that." he said. He was sincere as far as I could tell.

I laughed, though nothing was funny. "Oh, the irony." I thought aloud, receiving a confused look from Kol, so I filled him in on what I was thinking. "Kol Mikaelson, the infamous Original vampire who's known for being ruthless and reckless, who's spent much of his life tormenting humanity is actually speaking out against doing just that." I laughed again. I looked him in the eyes. "You hypocrite." I nearly spat. I could've sworn I heard him growl. "Careful now, don't get too emotional on me. You know, if you flipped your switch you wouldn't have worry about those pesky feelings." I paused, twisting a curl around my finger, looking off into space mockingly, pretending to be deep in thought.

"You could come with me. I wouldn't mind having my partner in crime back." I suggested with sarcastic enthusiasm. "I mean, you were the one that introduced me to this way of life in the first place. This is what vampires are supposed to do." Part of me really hoped that he would give and go with me, not so he could wreak havoc with me, but so I could be near him; I ignored it.

"There's a difference between being a vampire and being a psychopath." he spat, now avoiding my gaze. He took in a deep breath. "This isn't who you are, you're"

"I'm what?" I interrupted. "I'm good? That's the same thing my mother said right before she died. I don't believe it." I said. I could feel my emotions bubbling up to surface, I quickly stuffed them back down.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, I pulled away. "I do. You aren't a monster, Juliet. You're strong and stubborn and beautiful. That's why I fell for you." he began. I bit my lower lip, avoiding his eyes. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "I will never give up on you, even when you feel like you aren't worth saving. And when you hit the bottom, I will be there to bring you up again. When you need me, I will be there. You are not alone. I promise." he whispered. I could see the love in his eyes, hell, I could practically feel it radiating from him. Maybe he really did love me.

It didn't matter to me whether or not he loved me. I couldn't turn it on again, everything was too painful, life was too painful.

I leaned in closer to him until our lips were just an inch apart. "Don't make promises you can't keep." I whispered. And with that, I left.

* * *

><p>About month went by and it was now December. I had been all around the country, I even went back to London for a while. But there was something missing. So, against my better judgement, I made a stop in Mystic Falls.<p>

A light layer of snow coated the ground as I walked past rows of headstones until finally arriving at the one I had come there to see. Cynthia Elizabeth Jacobs, my mother. On her headstone, the words _Beloved Daughter and Loving Mother._ I scoffed. "Well, that's original."

I crouched down and brushed the excess snow off of it. I took in a deep breath. "Hey mum." I said, tracing my fingers lightly over the engravings. "It's been a while." I chuckled under my breath. "Well, I'm sure you already know that." I stopped for a moment.

What was I doing here?

I chewed my lower lip. "I miss you, so much." I whispered. I could feel sadness coming up to the surface. But, instead of stuffing it down like I had for the past month, I let it surface. I needed to feel something, anything. Even this. "I'm so sorry. I should've been there to protect you." I said as a tear slipped down my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand. "Don't worry, I'm going to make things right. I'm going to stop him. I promise." I whispered, not to assure her, but to assure myself.

I wiped away a few remaining tears and got to my feet. I knew what I had to do, but I wanted to see Kol first, I may not get another chance.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- All I'm going to say is that I love the song I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. It was honestly such a big inspiration for Kol's speech to Juliet. I encourage you all to listen to it if you haven't already.<strong>

**I lied, I also wanted to say that I didn't want Juliet to keep her humanity off for long. I want her to have it on for the next chapter. And the next chapter will be the last actual chapter, the final one will be an epilogue.**

**Responses to recent reviews:**

**FanFicChikk: Is it weird to say that I'm happy you teared up? Haha, sorry not sorry**

**CSalvatore: You're very welcome! That honestly means so much to me :) I hope you liked this chapter too**

**xxMadison143xx: Lol. It's not as sad as tfios though, right?**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing**


	25. Chapter 25

As slowly as I could possibly manage, I walked up the stairs to the Mikaelson's front door. I was playing the speech I had prepared in the car over and over in my head, trying to perfect it. These words might end up being the last things I would ever say to him; they had to be flawless.

Cautiously, I lifted my fist up to the door and knocked three times. I stuffed my hands nervously into the pockets of my coat.

After what felt like ages, someone came to answer the door. I sucked in a deep breath just before the door opened. For a moment I didn't recognize him. His face was covered with stubble and I could smell alcohol and blood on his breath.

When he saw me standing just a few feet away from him, he looked like he had seen a ghost. His mouth gaped for a moment. "Juliet," he choked out. He smiled weakly at me. "It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed quietly.

I was suddenly completely enamored. I forgot everything I had wanted to say for a moment and just acted on impulse. I threw my arms around his torso and held him close with enough force that if he were human, he surely would've broken a rib or two. "I missed you." I whispered.

He chuckled under his breath. "I'm glad to see you have your humanity back. You were a real bitch without it. Well, a bigger one anyway." he chuckled again as he pulled away from the embrace.

I punched his in the shoulder, rolling my eyes. "Don't be an arse." I pouted.

He smiled as he stared lovingly into my eyes. I stared back with just as much adoration. He reached out and cupped my cheek with one hand. "What made you turn it back on?" he asked.

"I'm just tired of running and hiding from...everything." I said quietly.

His hand fell from my face to his side. "You're tired of running from him." he stated bluntly, giving me a knowing look.

I bit my lower lip in frustration. "I know what you're going to say. You think going after him would be stupid and dangerous, but I have to." I insisted.

Kol shook his head at me. "Going up against him won't bring your mother back." he said sternly.

"I know that." I snapped. "I'm not just going to do this for her, I'm doing it for me. He's not going to stop until I do something."

"Well at least let me help you. I can do it easily." he suggested.

I shook my head sharply. "No. I'm not some helpless child, Kol. I can do it myself. I can fight my own battles."

He started to say something, but I continued. "Whether you agree or not, I'm going to him and I'm going to face him. But before I do, I just wanted to tell you everything that I should've already said."

I took a step closer to him and reached out to gently stroke his cheek, feeling the stubble under my fingers before I dropped my hand to rest on his shoulder. He placed his hand gently over mine. I looked deep into his eyes. "I love you. You are by far the most arrogant and persistent person I have ever met, and that only makes me love you even more. Before I met you, I was just a bratty girl with trust issues and a temper. But you helped me realize who I truly am. And I'm not ashamed or afraid to be that person. I can't thank you enough for that. If you love me as much as I love you, you'll let me do this. Please." I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes, one escaped and fell down my face. It wasn't because I was sad, it was because I was happy. I was happy to have him in my life, and I think he realized it.

He squeezed my hand a little tighter. "Okay." he whispered back. "I won't stop you."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you." I hugged him.

He hugged me back just as tightly. He then pulled away and wiped the tears away with his thumb. We pulled away from each other and I got up on my toes a little to reach his lips. I kissed him gently, only for a moment. I pulled away, but he pulled me back in, kissing me passionately this time. It was like he was putting his entire heart and soul into the kiss. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back with equal measure.

After a little while, we pulled apart. "If you're going to face him, you should probably know where he is." he said, chuckling.

I scoffed. "Yeah, that'd help." I muttered.

"As of a few days ago, we think he's at the same building where you were turned, the warehouse at the edge of town." he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You've known where he is for days and you never went after him?" I asked, smirking at him.

He smirked back. "Well, something told me that you'd want to take him out yourself." he replied, shaking his head at me.

"You know me too well." I muttered, smiling up at him. "I better go." I said after a few seconds of silence.

I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed me by the hand, spun me around and crashed his lips against mine one last time. "Give him hell." he whispered in my ear after he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love to too." I whispered. Without looking back, I turned around and went back to my car. I didn't want to say the word "goodbye" to him; I had to be confident that we would see each other again. I had to hold onto that hope. I took a quick glance at the house in my rearview mirror as it faded away in the distance.

I tapped my thumbs nervously on the steering wheel as I pulled into the parking lot of the old warehouse. It was kind of symbolic to be here again. I had died there just a few months before and now here I was again, reborn. Only, I had no intention of dying this time. It would be his turn to die. And he wouldn't be coming back.

After turning the car off, I slipped my coat off and got out. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I had waited for this to happen for a long time and I wasn't going to back down.

I flashed over to the door and flung it open, not bothering with subtlety. I wanted him to know that I was there. "Come on out you pathetic little twat." I called as I walked out into the open center of the room.

A throaty laugh echoed from the shadows. "Well well well, look who finally showed up. Finally decided to leave that Original wanker for a real man, eh?" Collin stepped out into the light, arms crossed over his chest.

I scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself." I spat, glaring daggers at him. "I think you already know why I'm here." I said bluntly.

He chuckled. "Right, right." he muttered. "You're here to avenge your poor mummy, right?" he asked. "You know, she was a real screamer, your mother. But on the other hand, her blood was absolutely divine." he laughed, trying to get me angry. He never broke eye contact, challenging me.

I clenched my fist so tightly my knuckles were white. "You bastard." I growled. "I'm here to kill you for everything you've done." I said, taking step closer.

He laughed again. "Everything I've done? What about everything you've done? All those poor, innocent people. Even your own mother was afraid of you." he said in a low voice. "You're no better than me, Jules." he snarled.

I clenched my fist even tighter, trying not to let my anger get the better of me. "I am nothing like you." I growled through clenched teeth. "I'm not a monster."

"I hate the break it to you, but you're a vampire. We're all monsters." he said. He flashed over in front of me in the blink of an eye. "Even you." he whispered. He reached out to push some hair away from my face.

I grabbed his arm and gripped it tightly, feeling the bones crack under my grip. He winced. "You see, that's where you're wrong." I spat, barring my fangs at him. Using my free hand, I made an attempt at ripping his heart out. I shoved my hand into his chest cavity and gripped onto his heart.

Before I could rip it from his chest, he grabbed my forearm, making me loosen my grip on his heart and pulled my hand out of his chest. "Don't be like that, Jules. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." he whispered in my ear. "All I want is for you to come with me."

I scoffed. "I'd rather die." I spat. I slapped him across the face with my bloody hand.

He reached up and touched his cheek, wiping the blood off it. "If that's what you want." he whispered sinisterly, his lips twitching up into a smirk. He growled shoved me across the room. I flew backwards and crashed into a large metal bin. I cried out in pain.

Before I could get to my feet, he flashed over to me and kicked me in the ribs. I screamed, coughing up a little blood. I forced myself up and punched him straight in the face, busting his lip. He spat out blood.

He grabbed me by my neck and shoved me against the bin. "You're stronger than I thought." he deadpanned. He leaned in and whispered, "But I'm stronger."

I struggled against his grip and shoved his off, sending him flying across the room. He crashed into a pile of wooden crates, breaking them on impact.

I flashed over to him and kicked him repeatedly in the torso. "I beg to differ." I snapped, reaching down and pulling him up by the collar of his shirt, preparing to rip out his heart once again.

He grabbed a broken plank of wood from the ground and shoved it into my chest, barely missing my heart. I screamed in pain, pulling it out and throwing it across the room.

Collin struggled to his feet and grabbed me by the neck and held me up so I was face-to-face with him, forcing me to look into his cold eyes. "I don't know what I ever saw in you, you're so weak. You deserve to die." he spat through gritted teeth.

"No." I choked out. "You're the one who deserves to die." I used what strength I had to get out of his grip and I kicked him back onto the ground. Without hesitation, I shoved my hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. He gasped before his skin grayed and the light faded from his eyes.

I stood up, holding his heart in my hand. "Now the world can see you for what you really are, heartless." I left his heart slip from my grasp, it hit the ground next to his body with a thud.

I let out a sigh of relief, smiling as tears of joy slipped from my eyes. "It's finally over." I whispered. "I'm free."

Footsteps echoed behind me, I didn't bother to turn around. I knew who it was.

"I thought I told you to let me do this on my own." I said bluntly, I wasn't angry at him. I was too relieved. "Why didn't you interfere?" I asked.

Kol chuckled, coming to stand by my side. He looped an arm around my waist, pulling me to his side. "You didn't need my help. I just knew you had it in you." he said simply, placing a soft kiss on the side of my head.

I scoffed. "Thanks for the sudden faith." I muttered. I put my head on his shoulder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, offering it to me. "Would you like to do the honors, or should I?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll do it." I replied, taking the small metallic lighter from the palm of his hand. I pulled away from his grip before flipping the lighter open.

I stared at the tiny ember for a moment. It all felt so surreal. The nightmare was finally over and I could move on with my life, my eternity. I couldn't find the right words, so without speaking, I tossed the lighter onto his body and watched as it caught fire. Kol and I stood in complete silence as we watched the flames turn his corpse into ashes.

"So," he started. "What are you going to do now?" he asked, turning to face me.

I looked away from the flames, they had nearly died out, at him. I raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean?" I asked, answering his question with another question.

He pushed a curl behind my ear, grazing his fingers across my jaw. "This is a chance for a new start. You can choose where you go from here. You could go to a new city, a new country even. You can have a new life if that's what you want." he said quietly.

"And why would I do that?" I asked, shaking my head at him. "I'm happy now, here, with you. I don't want to start over." I assured him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"This is what you really want? Are you absolutely sure?" he asked. I could tell what he was thinking, he was worried that I would leave him. Though he would never say it out loud, he was honestly afraid of being alone. So was I.

"Yes. I'm sure." I assured him.

He smiled, relieved. "We have all of eternity, you know? Eternity is a very long time." he chided in a teasing tone.

I laughed. "Yes, I'm aware of that. And I want to spend it with you." I insisted. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck.

"Last chance to back out before you realize how mad I really am." he joked. He kissed me on the nose.

I giggled before turning around a darting off out the door. Kol laughed and chased after me into the snow. We ran through the woods, darting in between the trees. I was beyond ready to start my eternity with Kol, after everything I had been through in my seventeen years, I deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- This isn't exactly the end. I'll be uploading a brief epilogue shortly to try and tie up any loose ends and give this story a good ending. In the words of Chuck from Supernatural, "Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass." <strong>

**I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully Collin's death was epic enough. I worked hard on it. Please review! Thanks for all of the encouragement :) And thanks to FanFicChikk for proofreading this chapter and helping me with any errors.**

**Responses to recent reviews:**

**xxMadison143xx: Thanks! Everything's all better now. Yay :D **

**FanFicChikk: Lol, seriously. And thanks to me you're now on season 4 of tvd ;) catch up soon!**

**CSalvatore123: Thanks so much!**


	26. Epilogue

*4 months later*

I woke up and looked over at Kol as the sun had just climbed above the horizon, starting to peek through the curtains and stream onto his face. His hair was tousled in the devil-may-care sort of way that I adored. I carefully reached out and moved a bit of hair out of his face.

He groaned and swatted my hand away. "It's too early." he complained as he opened his eyes and groggily sat up a little. "What are you doing up?" he asked. His voice was still a little hoarse from sleep.

"I was too excited to stay asleep. Today's a big day!" I quietly exclaimed. I sat up and crossed my legs over one another, adjusting my pajama bottoms slightly. "You do know what today is, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow wearily.

He stifled a yawn. "Of course, it's Saturday." he said, trying to hide a smirk that played at the corners of his lips.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You better be joking." I cautioned.

"Of course I do." he said, chuckling. In the blink of an eye, he had pinned me underneath him against the mattress. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "It's your birthday. How could I forget?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not just any birthday, my eighteenth birthday." I added. I quickly pushed him off of me and shoved him into the mattress, and sat on his torso so he couldn't move. "I know it doesn't really count since I don't age anymore, but I don't care. There's no way in hell I'm not going to celebrate becoming an adult." I insisted.

He grimaced. "I don't worry about celebrating mine anymore. After the first few hundred they start to get old." He propped himself up on one shoulder and pushed a curl behind my ear. "But, I'll make sure you get to celebrate every one of yours, if that's what you want." he said as he cupped my cheek.

I reached up with one hand and placed it on the one he had on my cheek, squeezing it gently before letting it fall back to my side. "So, you're intending on me staying around that long?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. He looked worried for a moment, until I smirked. "Good." I said. I leaned down and kissed him.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes before he finally pulled away. "Come on, I want to show you something." he said as he pulled us both up from the comfort of his bed.

I stretched my limbs and yawned a little. "Why?" I pouted. "It's my birthday, I should be able to do whatever I want." I crossed my arms over my chest, resisting the urge to stomp my foot like child throwing a tantrum.

He rolled his eyes. "Just come with. I promise you'll be surprised." he insisted, his trademark smirk on his lips indicating that something was up. Before I could protest, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and down the winding staircase. "What's going on?" I demanded as we rounded a corner and entered the Mikaelson's ballroom. I tried and failed to hide a gasp as I saw what was before me. From what I could tell it was the makings of a party. There were strands of white lights, balloons, streamers, the whole nine yards. A dozen random people were carting around boxes as they began setting everything up. And of course, in charge of it all was Caroline.

I let out a laugh, putting a hand over my mouth as I gasped again. "What's all this?!" I exclaimed, turning to Kol.

He was smiling widely as he watched my excitement. "You said you wanted to celebrate your birthday, and I know you don't like birthday presents, so I figured this would suffice." he said.

I through my arms around him. "Thank you so much!" I nearly squealed. I pulled away and took another look around the room. "I can already tell that I'm going to absolutely love it!" I exclaimed, smiling widely.

He smiled back. "I'm glad you like it." he said.

Caroline practically skipped over to us in her heels. She had a clipboard in one hand. She smiled brightly. "Do you like it so far?" she asked.

I nodded and returned her smile. "Everything looks good." I assured her.

She nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll be here all day. Let me know if you want to change anything." she said. I nodded before she walked off to bark at the men that were hanging the lights.

The hours flew by as I waited anxiously for the party to start. I stood in front of the mirror in Kol's room, giving myself a final look and making a few touch ups. I had insisted on wearing a dress of my own instead of one from Kol.

I had bought a dress just after my last birthday that I had told myself I would wear when I turned eighteen. It was short, black and strapless with a glittery bodest while the rest of the dress was a fine mesh material the puffed out a little. It fell perfectly just a couple of inches above my knees.

I paired it with some black heels that had a bow on the front. I curled my hair and braided two sections of it and wrapped them around the back of my head.

Kol walked up behind me dressed in a black button down and jeans. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck lightly. "You look beautiful." he whispered.

I smiled. "I know." I replied, smirking at his reflection. I turned around to face him, lacing my arms around the back of his neck.

"The party's about to start if you want to go ahead and go down." he suggested.

I nodded. "Can't wait." I replied, a wide smile on my face. With that, we went downstairs and joined the party as a few people had already arrived.

Everything in my life had finally seemed to fall perfectly into place. I was finally free from Collin. I was living in a town where I had actually managed to keep more than two friends. I had decided to drop out of school, I would have plenty of years to go back. I forgave my father and now we were closer than ever. Everything was back on track and I couldn't have been happier.

The party was going on at full force around us, but when I looked over at Kol it seemed like the world itself had stopped for us, so I could capture the moment. "You know I love you, right?" I said over the loud music.

He smiled and turned to face me. "Of course." he replied, pulling me into his arms and looking deep into my eyes. I looked back into his and got lost in their depths. "I love you too." he said, leaning in and kissing me quickly, but passionately. "Always."

I smiled, keeping my gaze locked on him. "Always." I replied. It was simple, but I knew what it meant deep down. It meant that no matter what life decides to throw at us in the future, whether near or distant, we would love each other. When everything else fails, love prevails. Love endures. "Always."

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- This is my last author's note on this story! I'm so proud of myself for actually finishing a story on here. I was going to end with "Love endures all things" but I thought it'd be cliché, not that "always" isn't. <strong>

**Anyway, thanks a lot to everyone who has supported and read this story! It means so much! :) **

**If anyone is interested, I'm going to be starting a new story soon, so follow me if you want to be notified when it's up. All I'll say is that it's going to be a story for The Originals and it's a Klaus/OC. It won't be up for at least a week or two, but I might wait longer.**

**Link to Juliet's outfit for the party:** cgi/set?id=128997205

**Thanks again for reading; I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm not going to drag this out anymore, so bye!**


End file.
